Sasuke Is Falling In Love with a Clown
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan pria itu. Pria yang membuat anak-anak itu tersenyum. Pria yang selalu tersenyum. Namun, pria itu mempunyai profesi lain yang tak Sasuke tahu. Devil!Kyuubi dan Bad!Naruto. Terdapat unsur permainan kartu Poker-Bridge
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1: **_**I Love His Eyes**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and many more.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~**_

_**Summary: Sasuke mulai tertarik pada seorang pemuda yang memiliki profesi yang unik, yang selalu mencoba menghibur anak-anak jalanan. Pemuda yang selalu berada di tengah keramaian tanpa sedikit rasa canggungpun. Senyuman itu begitu hangat dan menyentuh hati Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang tidak Sasuke ketahui.**_

_**Sasuke Falling In Love with a Clown**_

.

.

Suara riuh anak-anak yang sedang gembira terdengar menyapa telinga dengan hangat. Tawa dan canda itu begitu menyejukkan hati orang yang melihatnya. Rasa gundah gulana itu hilang seketika saat menatap senyuman lebar anak-anak jalanan itu. Rasa lapar dan lelah yang mereka rasakan terlupakan dalam sekejap saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal. Seorang sosok yang berpakaian penuh warna dan bergerak dengan kikuk. Perut dan bokongnya yang besar menambah kesan lucu sosok tersebut.

Hidung merah dan hiasan bergambar bintang dimata kanannya tampak begitu lucu. Bedak putih pucat yang dikenakannya membuat warna cerah ditubuhnya lebih kelihatan hidup dan meriah. Senyum lebar yang ditampilkannya membuat para anak jalanan itu ikut tersenyum lebar. Sosok itu mulai menghampiri anak-anak itu. Tubuhnya mulai bergoyang kesana kemari dengan lucunya. Sebagian anak-anak itu mulai ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan badut itu.

Anak-anak itu mulai berebut mendekati sosok badut yang selalu mereka panggil dengan sebutan badut Biru. Mereka memberikan sebutan itu bukan hanya semata-mata sebagai panggilan. Mereka memanggil badut itu dengan sebutan itu karena badut itu memiliki warna mata sebiru langit yang indah. Hampir semua anak-anak jalanan maupun anak-anak yang pergi mengunjungi taman hari itu melihat badut Biru itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Tapi, ada sebagian anak yang bahkan takut dan menangis saat badut itu mulai mendekatinya.

Semua hal yang ada di bumi ini memiliki dua sisi. Gelap dan terang, baik dan buruk, setuju dan tidak setuju, suka dan benci, berani dan takut. Semua itu berkumpul membentuk suatu aliran yang disebut kehidupan. Hal tersebut yang selalu menjadi pedoman hidup bagi seorang badut muda yang sudah menekuni pekerjaannya semenjak dia lulus sekolah. Rasa gerah, panas, dan lelah yang dirasakannya dapat sirna dengan sempurna saat dia melihat senyuman hangat anak-anak yang selalu menemaninya menjalankan pertunjukkannya.

Setiap sore, badut itu selalu ada di taman tangah kota ini. Menemani anak-anak jalanan yang kesepian. Membantu mereka mencari uang. Ya, badut itu melakukan pertunjukkan di tengah publik sembari mengumpulkan uang dari para penonton maupun pengunjung yang datang. Hasil kerjanya tersebut akan dia berikan pada anak-anak jalanan tersebut. Begitulah pekerjaanya setiap harinya. Dia tak pernah merasakan bosan akan pekerjaannya. Karena dia tahu, bahwa senyuman anak-anak jalanan itu adalah segalanya baginya.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Seorang pria dengan rambut_ raven_ yang mencuat ke belakang tampak menatap langit biru di atasnya dengan bosan. Mata _onyx_ yang tajam itu menatap lurus ke arah langit biru luas yang terhampar bebas di atasnya. Sebuah _headphone_ biru tua bertengger manis di lehernya. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan meninggalkan kamarnya yang bernuansa elegan.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke? Ini sudah sore." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Mata hitamnya beralih dari buku yang dibacanya ke pria yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berambut panjang yang ternyata Uchiha Itachi itu menatap ke arah adiknya dengan lekat. Buku yang tadi dibacanya kini sudah tergeletak diatas meja di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar," balas Sasuke sembari menutup pintu rumah itu dengan pelan. Entah kenapa, dia sangat ingin pergi keluar saat ini. Pria yang biasanya menyukai suasan tenang itu malah memilih untuk keluar menyambut suasana sore yang terkenal ramai. Itachi yang melihat gelagat adiknya yang tak seperti biasanya hanya menghembuskan napas lelah. Mungkin adiknya memang butuh suasan baru setelah sebulanan penuh hanya mengurusi tentang saham dan perusahaan milik ayah mereka.

.

.

Sasuke menatap keramaian taman di hadapannya dengan datar. Matanya memperhatikan setiap sudut keramaian yang dapat dilihatnya. Sore seperti ini, taman malah semakin ramai dan padat. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang tak diduduki oleh siapapun. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu dan menyenderkan belakangnya pada sandaran kursi tersebut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, indra pendengarannya menangkap suasana yang tampak begitu ramai dan … hangat. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya memperhatikan keramaian yang berada tak jauh darinya. Alisnya bertaut memperhatikan sosok yang dikerubungi anak-anak kecil itu, "Badut?" gumamnya kecil sembari tetap memperhatikan sosok badut tersebut.

Sasuke merasa bingung terhadap dirinya, kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke tempat badut tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke mencoba mendatangi tempat yang penuh dengan canda dan tawa anak-anak tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah badut itu dari balik sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat atraksi badut tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik badut itu dengan seksama.

"Oh, hup! Waa … bagaimana caranya aku mengambil topi ini ya? Hm, ahh susah sekali." Ucap badut tersebut sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Badut itu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan topinya ke lantai. Dan pada saat dia ingin mengambilnya, dia dengan sengaja tanpa sepengetahuan anak-anak kecil itu menginjak sisi topinya sehingga membuat topi itu menjauh darinya. Perutnya yang besar juga menghalanginya untuk mengambil topi tersebut. Sehingga badut tersebut harus mencoba gerakan-gerakan aneh untuk berusaha mendapatkannya.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Kesalahan-kesalahan yang sengaja dibuatnya malah membuat anak-anak itu tertawa. Badut tersebut berpura-pura menyerah, sehingga sebagian dari mereka mencoba menyemangati badut tersebut. Dengan senyuman lebar, badut tersebut kembali mencoba mengambil topinya. Kali ini dia melakukannya dengan cara menginjak sisi keras yang melengkung dari topi tersebut dengan kuat sehingga topi tersebut terlempar ke atas. Badut tersebut dengan sigap menangkapnya dan mulai membawanya kepada pengunjung yang ada disana. Sementara anak-anak jalanan itu mengikutinya dari belakang sembari bernyanyi dan menari bersama.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan tadi hanya mendengus. Dia bukan seorang bocah yang dapat dibohongi dengan trik-trik murahan seperti itu. Setelah badut tersebut selesai meminta bayaran sukarela dari pengunjung, dia menyerahkan uang tersebut kepada anak-anak jalanan tersebut. Tentu saja dia membaginya dengan adil. Karena hari sudah semakin larut, badut itu menyuruh anak-anak itu unuk kembali ke tenda tempat tinggal mereka. Anak-anak itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah badut tersebut sembari berlari pulang dan tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih.

Badut tersebut menghela napas, lelah. Ya, melakukan kesalahan secara sengaja itu lebih sulit dan melelahkan daripada melakukan hal-hal yang alami. Namun, melihat senyuman anak-anak itu membuatnya tetap semangat melakukan pekerjaan sukarelanya. Badut itu membuka topinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Badut itu tak sadar jika di sisi lain bangku itu ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk memandanginya.

"Hn, dasar Dobe."

Badut itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek, "Maaf, Anda berbicara denganku?" tanyanya sembari mengelap keringat di pelipisnya.

"Trik seperti itu benar-benar trik bodoh." Ucap Sasuke tak berniat menatap badut yang duduk di dekatnya tersebut.

Dahi badut tersebut berkedut kesal. "Heh, Teme! Kau pikir kau siapa hah, berani berkata begitu? Cih! Kau hanya salah satu dari orang yang menganggap kerja keras orang sia-sia. Sombong sekali kau, Teme!" ucapnya marah. Topi yang tadi dia pakai sudah jatuh ke tanah. Betapa kesalnya dia dengan pria ini.

"Hn, tetap Dobe," ucap Sasuke sarkastis sembari menatap ke arah badut yang sudah berkukus kepalanya. mata itu terus memandang badut tersebut dengan seksama. Sasuke sedikit terpaku dengan warna mata yang indah itu. 'Seperti langit yang sering kutatap.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ah! Dasar kau menyebalkan, Teme! Sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Aku mau pulang saja. Aku bisa gila disini—"

Badut itu memandang Sasuke sejenak sebelum melanjutkan omongnnya.

"—oh ya, terima kasih sudah memperhatikan trik-trikku dari balik pohon itu." ucap badut itu tersenyum sembari menunjuk pohon tempat Sasuke mengintip tadi. Sasuke menatap badut itu dengan ragu. Entah kenapa, senyuman dan mata itu terasa begitu hangat saat dilihat.

Badut itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan sedikit berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang bingung dengan pikiran dan hatinya sendiri. "Huh! Apa peduliku." Gumam Sasuke sembari pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

**Naruto is a Clown**

"_Tadaima_." Ucap pria berambut pirang dan bermanik biru cerah saat memasuki rumahnya. Terdengar jawaban _'Okaeri'_ dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya itu suara ibunya dan kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang menyambut kedatangannya, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Naru-_chan_?" tanya wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Kushina. Kushina adalah ibu dari Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto.

"Hm, aku bertemu orang yang menarik." Ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan kostum badutnya. Naruto melemaskan otot-ototnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Menarik bagaimana, Naru?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah kejinggaan serta warna mata semerah darah, Namikaze Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyerahka segelas jus jeruk kepada Naruto.

"Dia kelihatan tidak peduli terhadap trik-trikku. Katanya trik yang kugunakan itu bodoh. Tapi … bukankah dia tahu kalau trikku itu bodoh dari pengamatannya. Aku memperhatikannya saat melihat atraksiku. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun, hahaha. Pria yang aneh. Ne~ Kyuu_-nii_, kau harus melihatnya suatu hari. Dia tampan loh. Matanya gelap, begitu juga dengan rambutnya." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan kepada kakakknya. Sementara kakaknya hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil.

"Aku juga punya teman kuliah dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, tapi orangnya sangat menyebalkan. Rambutnya hitam pannjang seperti wanita saja. Lalu mata hitamnya itu selalu menatap orang-orang dengan tatapan mengejek. Cih! Pokoknya dia menyebalkan. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menyebutnya teman." Ucap Kyuubi sembari memegangi kedua lengannya seperti orang yang sedang merinding.

"Hm, namanya siapa, Kyuu-_nii_? Mungkin aku juga kenal."

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Kau pasti akan kenal dengannya. Tak lama lagi."

"Ho, dia ikut bergabung ya? Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Naruto sembari menegak habis jus jeruk di gelas yang digenggamnya.

"Entahlah, kudengar, yang akan turun tangan adiknya. Tapi, lihatlah saja nanti."

Kyuubi dan Naruto sama-sama mengendikkan bahu. Kyuubi yang tidak ingin mengingat Itachi, sedangkan Naruto semakin penasaran dengan semuanya. Terutama pria di taman tadi, Naruto lupa menanyakan namanya. Aih, betapa bodohnya dirimu Naruto. Sudahlah, kalau memang takdir, pasti suatu saat akan bertemu.

Yah, sebentar lagi kalian akan betemu. Tapi … mungkin pertemuan kalian tidak seperti yang kau harapkan Naruto. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah menghadainya.

_**To Be Continued**_

Cerita ini terinspirasi saat aku melihat badut di siaran TV. Entah kenapa,aku jadi ingin membuat cerita seperti in. oh ya, author turut beduka cita atas meninggalnya anggota FFn Indonesia. Semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima disisi Allah.

Mind to REVIEW Minna-san?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_** 2: **_**Clown or Gambler?**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Strange, Devil!Kyuubi, Bad!Naruto, and many more.**_

Sedikit penjelasan dari Author:

Disini Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama sedang kuliah (umur mereka 18 tahun). Kyuubi disini ikut sekolah percepatan dan lulus pada saat umurnya 16 tahun. Saat ini Kyuubi menekuni dua jurusan kuliah (umur Kyuubi 20 tahun). Itachi disini lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuubi. Setelah lulus sekolah, Itachi kuliah dan masuk dalam satu jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Itachi juga mengurusi perusahaan bersama Sasuke (umur Itachi 22 tahun)

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**_

Sasuke is falling in Love with a Clown

.

.

Suasana siang ini begitu terik akan sinar matahari. Matahari yang mulai dengan angkuhnya menampakkan diri di langit biru luas tampak sangat bersinar cerah. Derap-derap langkah manusia yang mencoba mempercepat langkahnya terdengar mengisi suasana siang yang panas ini. Sebuah café dengan dekorasi yang minimalis namun terkesan mewah tampak begitu ramai. Suara-suara pesanan dan derap langkah pelayan yang sedang melayani pelanggannya menambah suasana ramai café ini.

Tampak dua orang pria sedang bercengkrama sembari sesekali menegak minuman yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru bak langit itu tampak sedang mendengarkan orang di hadapannya dengan seksama. Pria yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tampak sesekali mengangguk menanggapi omongan orang di hadapannya.

Sosok berambut merah kejinggaan dengan mata merah tajam dan kulit putih yang halus di hadapannya tampak menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sembari berbicara kepada lawan bicaranya. Namikaze Kyuubi nama orang tersebut yang tampak dengan cerianya menunjukkan gerak-gerik tangannya yang begitu lincah. "Hahaha, Naru, kau mengerti tidak? Jangan mengangguk-angguk saja." Ucapnya sembari melemparkan sebuah kertas ke arah Naruto yang merupakan adik kandungnya.

"Hehehe, entahlah. Aku sedikit bingung dengan cara membaca tingkah seseorang yang Kyuu-_nii_ jelaskan tadi. Sulit sekali, terlalu banyak yang harus di perhatikan." Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebelah tangannya digunakannya untuk mengaduk jus jeruk di hadapannya sembari nyengir lebar ke arah kakaknya. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum mengejek sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah.

"Ah! Naru! Coba kau perhatikan orang yang di sebelah sana. Apa yang dapat kau simpulkan dari membaca gerak-geriknya? Apa kau tahu apa maksud dari tatapannya?" ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk seorang pria dengan topi hitam dan baju kemeja kotak-kotak hijau yang sedang berbicara kepada seorang wanita berbaju merah di hadapan pria itu. Pria itu tampak tersenyum saat berbicara pada wanita tersebut. Kyuubi menyeringai menatap Naruto yang tampak mengernyitkan alis saat melihat orang tersebut.

"Hm … sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Buktinya dia tersenyum senang saat berbicara dengan wanita itu. Memangnya apa yang salah dengannya?" tanya Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Matanya menatap Kyuubi dengan seksama sembari menyenggol-nyenggol tangan Kyuubi, menyuruhnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuubi hanya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Perhatikanlah Naru, orang itu berbicara sembari sesekali menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Lihat juga caranya berbicara, jika kau perhatikan dengan seksama, pria itu seperti sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Lalu matanya, aku mellihatnya terlalu sering melihat ke arah bagian kanan atas. Kau tahu, fungsi otak kanan?" ucap Kyuubi panjang lebar sembari mengetuk-ngetuk kepala bagian kanannya. Matanya terlihat begitu antusias.

"Imajinasi?"

"Yap! Dia mencoba memunculkan imajinasi. Dan kau tahu apa itu maksudnya? Dia … sedang berbohong. Ha—ah, Naru. Semestinya kau membayangkan pria itu menjadi dirimu. Agar kau bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang di lakukannya. Ha—ah, kau payah, Naru." Ucap Kyuubi sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto sembari menatapnya lekat. "Kau tahu apa arti tatapanku ini?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Kau sedang mengejekku, kan?" jawab Naruto tidak niat sama sekali. Kepalanya diletakkannya di atas meja tersebut sembari melirik Kyuubi yang masih saja menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Salah! Tatapan ini berarti bayarkan-minumanku." Jawab Kyuubi seenaknya sembari ngacir keluar dari café tersebut. Tak memperdulikan teriakan kesal Naruto. Kyuubi hanya terkekeh pelan sembari masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ hitam metalik miliknya. Naruto yang melihatnya dari dalam café hanya mendumel tak jelas sembari memanggil seorang pelayan. Setelah membayar semuanya, Naruto menyusul Kyuubi ke dalam mobil.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang tampak menatap orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. Uchiha Itachi, sosok yang begitu tenang namun memiliki otak yang mampu membunuh sekawanan manusia di sekitarnya dalam sekejap. Pria yang selalu menganggap bahwa orang di sekitarnya hanyalah pionnya untuk mencapai tujuannya ini tampak sedang kesal. Kepalanya mendongak, melihat warna langit yang sudah mulai redup—menjelang sore. Matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya sembari berkata, "Sasuke, bukannya kau hari ini kuliah. Kenapa malah duduk disini? Kau sudah telat setengah jam." Ucapnya sembari menatap adiknya yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan santainya. Matanya terpejam … sedang tertidur. "Sasuke, hoi!"

"Aniki … kau tahu apa kegunaan tidur? Tidur berfungsi untuk merilekskan seluruh otot tubuh … termasuk wajah. Jika seseorang kekurangan tidur, maka dapat dipastikan kerutan di wajahnya dapat timbul dalam waktu dini. Sepertinya itu baik untukmu." Jawab Sasuke acuh sembari bangkit dari acara santainya dan melalui Itachi begitu saja. Itachi yang mencerna kata-kata Sasuke hanya diam sembari memegang wajahnya, 'Keriput.' Batinnya miris.

"Kuharap kau mengingat pertemuan malam ini." Ucap Itachi saat Sasuke masih berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan menuju sebuah taman yang selalu di kunjunginya selama beberapa hari ini. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk melihat atraksi badut yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun, seorang Sasuke tidak akan mengakuinya dengan mudah. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu. Ya, Sasuke sedang bolos kuliah. Dia pamit ke kampus, namun malah pergi ke taman ini. Matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik badut itu dengan seksama.

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat trik kali ini. Badut itu membawa sebuah gelas plastik besar yang berisi bola-bola plastik beragam warna. Badut itu tampak bergerak dengan lincah sehingga menyebabkan bola tersebut berjatuhan. Anak-anak yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sembari terus memperhatikan tingkah badut tersebut. Badut itu mencoba mengambil bola-bola tersebut. Namun, ukuran tubuhnya yang besar membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk menunduk.

Dia berusaha untuk mengambil bola-bola itu. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya badut itu dapat mengambil sebagian bola-bola tersebut. Namun, dahinya tampak mengernyit bingung sembari menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Padahal dia sudah mengambil bola-bolanya, tetapi kenapa bola-bola tersebut tak ada habis-habisnya di tanah. Ternyata yang menyebabkan hal itu adalah pada saat dia menunduk, gelas yang berisi bola yang digenggamnya ikut miring dan menumpahkan sebagian bola-bola di dalamnya. Hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi berputar-putar untuk mengumpulkannya kembali.

Sasuke yang tahu bahwa hal itu hanyalah kesengajaan semata hanya mendengus sembari tetap menatap badut tersebut dari kejauhan. Matanya beralih pada jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sasuke baru saja ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang pada si badut. Badut tersebut melambai dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya badut itu sudah menyadari kehadiran Sasuke daritadi. Sasuke menatap badut itu datar tanpa membalas sedikitpun sapaan badut tersebut

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari dari tempat itu menuju mobilnya. Badut tersebut tersenyum sembari menatap anak-anak di hadapannya, "Aku akan kembali lagi besok. Hari ini aku ada urusan penting. Bermainlah sendiri. Ini bolanya." Ucapnya sembari memberikan gelas berisi bola tersebut kepada salah satu anak yang ada di sana. Badut itu segera pergi dari tempat itu. tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya, "Halo! Kyuu-_nii_, ikuti dia. Dia menuju pertokoan di sebelah timur." Ucap badut itu melalui telepon. Setelahnya, dia memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sedikit heran. Sejak kapan seorang badut mempunyai mobil mewah?

**Naruto is a Clown**

"Dei, kau tahu kenapa bumi memiliki dua aliran? Karena … jika hanya satu, maka semua ini tidak akan semenarik ini. Ternyata kita membuntuti seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Aku akan membuat bumi ini memilik aliran yang seimbang, tidak seperti Uchiha keriput itu. Dia selalu mencoba untuk membuatku menjadi tawanannya. Lihat saja … siapa yang akan tertunduk lebih dulu. Kau … atau sang _Leader of the Devil_." Ucap Kyuubi kepada Deidara. Matanya tetap terfokus pada moobil sedan berwarna biru tua di hadapannya. Seringaian tipis terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Tak sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi tak kalah egoisnya dengan Itachi.

"Kyuu, aku mempunyai kabar baru. Bacalah!" ucap pria berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru laut yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Sebuah _laptop_ di arahkannya ke pandangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi membacanya dengan perlahan sembari sesekali melihat ke depan. Kembali, seringaian lebar kini terpampang di wajah itu. mata merahnya berkilat senang. Sepertinya di mendapatkan berita baru yang mengejutkan. Tidak ada salahnya memiliki sepupu seorang_ hacker_ seperti Deidara. "Oh ya, apa Naruto masih bekerja di _bar_ itu? Sepertinya aku jarang melihatnya lagi."

Kyuubi tampak berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia juga jarang melihat Naruto keluar malam, "Entahlah, sepertinya dia lebih memilih menjadi badut ketimbang menjadi seorang_ bartender_. Dia terlalu banyak profesi. Aku terkadang bingung dengan tenaganya yang super. Dia tak pernah lelah kalau kuperhatikan." Ucap Kyuubi sembari membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah perumahan mewah. Kyuubi tampak menghentikan mobilnya sejenak. Mencoba mengelabui Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke memasuki halaman rumahnya, barulah Kyuubi kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Matanya melihat rumah besar di hadapannya dengan senyuman manisnya, "Dei … kita buat rumah ini menjadi sarang neraka."

Deidara hanya tersenyum senang. Tangannya mengepal dan meninju bahu Kyuubi pelan. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sembari menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Jarinya bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk kemudinya seirama dengan musik yang dimainkan Deidara. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil handphone yang ada di hadapanya. Dengan lihai tangannya mengetikkan kata-kata dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang, 'Misi dimulai.' Batinnya senang sekali.

"Kyuu? Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang pekerjaan Naruto?" tanya Deidara memecah kesenangan tersebut. Mata biru lautnya menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat. Dilihatnya Kyuubi tempak berpikir sejenak.

"Hm … badut, bartender, dan pemegang kuasa di perusahaan. Ya, meskipun sebagian besar aku yang mengurusi perusahaan. Tapi, dia lebih bekerja pada hal yang bersangkutan dengan kenyataan. Tugasku … membuat orang-orang yang berani mengganggunya menjadi tak berkutik." Ucap Kyuubi sembari terkekeh. Kyuubi tertawa semakin nyaring saat mengingat dua orang pemegang saham yang dia masukkan ke penjara melalui sebuah _e-mail_, dua tahun yang lalu. Deidara yang mendengarnya hanya dapat merinding mendengar tawa Kyuubi.

"K-kyuu … kau serius tidak tahu pekerjaan Naruto yang lain lagi?" tanya Deidara mencoba memastikan bahwa Kyuubi hanya bercanda tak mengetahui pekerjaan Naruto 'yang satu lagi'. Deidara menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan katakan-jika-kau-hanya-sedang-bercanda.

"Eh? Memangnya ada lagi, ya? Setahuku pekerjaan Naruto hanya itu." Jawab Kyuubi santai tak terlalu fokus dengan omongan Deidara barusan. Pikirannya sudah melayang-layang memikirkan berjuta-juta rencana untuk membuat Uchiha itu tak berkutik. Kyuubi saat di kampus, bukanlah orang yang dengan senang hati meladeni Itachi. Kyuubi lebih sering menghindarinya. Belum saatnya … itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuubi.

"K-kau bercanda Kyuu. Curiga kau bukan kakaknya, ya?" tanya Deidara sedikit menggoda Kyuui—wajahnya sedikit mendekat ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menatap Deidara singkat dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke dahi Deidara. Deidara hanya mempu meringis memegangi dahinya.

"Memangnya, dia kerja apa lagi?"

"Gambler … sebagai ketua di balik layar dan ... dia juga sering turun tangan melalui penyamaran."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

'CKITTTTT'

"A-APAAAA?"

Deidara hanya mmmpu menutup kupingnya sembari menghela napas lelah.

**Naruto is a Clown**

"DEI! TUNJUKKAN AKU TEMPATNYA SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Kyuubi pada Deidara. Deidara hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. Sepertinya jika Naruto tahu dia memberitahukan Kyuubi, Naruto akan membotakinya. Deidara membatin miris menatap gedung yang tak terlalu besar jika dilihat dari luar di hadapannya. Matanya beralih pada Kyuubi yang sudah berapi-api. "Ayo masuk, Dei! Aku mau menggantung anak itu jika aku menemukannya." Ucap Kyuubi marah sembari menyeringai.

"Tetapi … aku kurang tahu soal penyamarannya. Aku hanya tahu dari … Kakuzu." Ya, Deidara tahu dari Kakuzu yang merupakan langganan tempat yang ternyata di bangun oleh Naruto ini. Dengan semua uang hasil kerja kerasnya, Naruto membangun gedung yang tidak terlalu besar ini … hm, mungkin. Dan … masuklah Deidara dengan Kyuubi ke dalam gedung yang ternyata … sangat mewah di dalamnya.

Sesampainya pada ruangan utama, mereka disambut dengan dua orang pemuda yang memakai pakaian bak seorang _butler_ profesional. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah manis dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba. Dan … pemuda dengan senyuman yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya, berambut hitam dan kulit putih pucat, Sai. Yang ternyata mereka berdua adalah teman kuliah Naruto.

"Apa? Kenapa senyam-senyum? Gila, ya? Aku psikolog, mau aku obatin?" taya Kyuubi tidak jelas saat melihat Sai yang terlalu sering tersenyum. Sai masih tersnyum sembari mengatakan selamat datang kepada Kyuubi dan Deidara. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan segera menarik Kyuubi ke dalam. Menyisakan dua orang penjaga tadi dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

Seorang pemuda menatap para lawannya dengan malas. Matanya terlihat bosan dan mengantuk. Di kiri dan kanannya terdapat dua orang gadis yang sibuk menuangkanya sebuah minuman berwara biru. Gadis tersebut tampak tersenyum manis saat digoda oleh pemain lain. Bandar mulai membagikan dua buah kartu pada masing-masing pemain. Pada meja tersebut terdapat enam orang pemain. Dua orang wanita dan empat orang pria.

Mereka membuka kartu mereka masing-masing. Pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata perak itu menatap kelima lawannya dengan malas. Dapat ditangkapnya mimik-mimik para manusia di hadapannya. Ada yang tampak gugup, tersenyum, mencoba biasa saja namun terlihat gugup, dan bahkan ada yang berpura-pura tak melihat kartunya. Pria bermata perak itu membuka kartunya secara perlahan. Mukanya terlihat begitu datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Matanya menatap manusia di hadapannya dengan biasa.

Taruhan pertama dengan US$3000.

Seorang pemuda di sebelahnya tampak mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_CALL_' dan meletakkannya kembali. Orang kedua setelahnya tampak melakukan hal yang sama. Orang ketiga mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_FOLD_' sebagai tanda dia keluar dalam ronde ini. Orang keempat tampak mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_CHECK_' sebagai tanda dia meminta kartu bandar untuk dibuka. Dan … kartupun dibuka ….

_Jack speed_, 10 _hear_t, dan _As diamond_.

Orang kelima tampak mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_RAISE_' dan meletakkan kepingan yang berjumlah US$1000. Pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai dalam hati, tangannya mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_ALL IN_' dan mendorong semua kepingan yang ada dhadapannya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, namun dia masih menggunakan _poker face _andalannya. Orang yang disebelahnya nampak sangat percaya diri dan mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_CALL_' pertanda dia mengikuti permaian pria berambut hitam itu. Orang kedua tampak '_FOLD_' dan orang kelima '_CALL_'.

Bandar menyuruh untuk membuka kartu dan …

"_Six Straight_." Ucap pria berambut hitam tersebut sembari memperlihatkan kedua kartunya yang terdiri dari _Queen heart _dan _King clover_. Semua mata yang ada disitu tercengang dan memandang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata perak tersebut. Sementara yang diperhatikan hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, padahal dalam hati dia berteriak, 'AKU KAYAAA.'

"Maaf, sepertinya tuan ini yang memimpin." Ucap sang bandar sembari tersenyum tipis. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berdiri dan kacamata hitam bulat itu hanya mempersilahkan sang pemenang untuk mengambil kepingan ditengah-tengah meja. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata perak itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil kepingan tersebut, namun gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba …

"NARUTO! KELUAR KAU, SIALAN … JIKA TIDAK, KAU AKAN TAMAT."

'K-kyuu-_nii_!' batinnya terkejut.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata perak yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang menyamar hanya dapat menelan ludah mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Semua orang yang ada disana memandang Kyuubi dengan heran dan menyelidik. "Apa kalian lihat-lihat? Sudah bosan punya mata, ya? Sini biar kucolok!" teriak Kyuubi saat menyadari tatapan mata tertuju padanya. Orang-orang tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat ke belakang tampak menyeringai puas. Ini akan menjadi tontonan gratis baginya. Dengan perlahan tangannya menekan beberapa digit nomor pada ponselnya dan mulai menunggu nada tersambung. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah ponsel tersebut diangkat, "Sasuke, _stalker_ kita sudah mulai memasuki masa perang. Apa kau siap untuk memasuki medan perang?" tanya pria tersebut yang ternyata Itachi. Itachi duduk pada meja No. 23 yang berada di sebelah Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang hendak beranjak dari kursi tersebut tiba-tiba terkejut saat sebuah kaki menyandungnya sehingga membuat dirinya terjatuh. Orang-orang yang ada disana terdiam memandang Naruto yang sedang terjatuh. Rambut yang awalnya hitam kini berubah menjadi pirang. Kyuubi menyeringai, "NA-RU-TO~ KEMARI KAU BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak Kyuubi ngamuk sembari mencoba mengejar Naruto. Naruto buru-buru berdiri dan mulai berlari menuj ruang pribadinya.

"Ah, maaf. Kakiku tak sengaja berada di sana." Ucap orang yang menyandung Naruto tadi yang tenyata adalah si Uchiha Itachi. Deidara hanya geleng-geleng pasrah melihat kelakuan kedua saudara sepupunya itu. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua seperti kucing dan tikus.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna biru cerah memasuki kawasan rumah besar Namikaze. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kolam kecil. Seorang pria keluar dari mobil itu sembari memegang sebuah benda berwarna oranye di tangannya. Matanya menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis. Sepertinya dia sudah tak pernah menginjak rumah ini selama satu setengah tahun. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu berukuran besar—pintu utama kediaman tersebut. Tangannya bergerak hendak menekan bel tersebut, belum sempat dia menekannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sudah membukanya lebih dulu, "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang." Ucapnya menyambut pria di hadapannya.

"Haah, menyebalkan. Dia ada di dalam mobil. Urus dia sementara, dimana Naruto?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk mobilnya yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Matanya menatap malas pemuda di hadapannya. "Sepertinya dia sedang kurang sehat. Kau dokter, bukan?"

Deidara mendengus sebal sembari berjalan menuju mobil itu, "Dia ada di kamarnya, sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kyuubi. Dan … aku bukan seorang dokter untuk manusia. Tepatnya untuk computer." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai ke arah pria yang mulai melangkah meninggalkannya. Deidara terus berjalan menghampiri mobil tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi sedangn sibuk perang mulut. Namun sepertinya yang lebih mendominasi adalah Kyuubi. "Ck! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu, hah?"

"Tidak ada! Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri. Jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggu mainanku." Ucap Naruto tak kalah nyaring dari Kyuubi. Pria yang daritadi memperhatikan kegiatan itu hanya berdehem dan menginterupsi perkelahian itu.

"Sepertinya aku diabaikan." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Naruto yang melihat orang tersebut langsung berteriak dan menghambur ke arah orang itu.

"Kyaaa, penyelamatku datang. Selamatkan aku!" ucap Naruto dengan mata kucing yang tertukarnya. Orang itu hanya mengelus rambut Naruto pelan sembari menatap Kyuubi yang sedang kesal.

"Dia ada di bawah. Sepertinya … sedang sakit. Temuilah!" Kyuubi hanya mengacuhkannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. "Jangan mengganggunya lagi!" teriak pria itu saat Kyuubi sudah menjauh. Dilihatnya Kyuubi hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne~ aku punya pekerjaan untukmu. Kau mau ikut?"

"Jika menyenangkan dan tak merepotkan … aku akan ikut."

Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arah orang itu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruto yakin, jika orang ini ikut campur, maka semua rencananya menjadi semakin berwarna. Naruto tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yah, kita tunggu saja cerita selanjutnya.

_**To Be Continued**_

Yaa, begitulah ceritanya di chapter dua ini. Semoga para reader-san dapat menyukainya, ya? Heheheheh. Oha ya, minggu depan bakalan ada Gambler baru yang masuk. Siapakah orangnya? Ada dua orang dan salah satunya yang bakalan jadi orang ketiga mereka(Sasuke dan Naruto). Hem, tidak! Sepertinya keduanya akan menjadi orang ketiga, hahaha #ketawa nista

Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**_** 3: **_**The First Step**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Strange, Devil!Kyuubi, Bad!Naruto, and many more.**_

Sedikit penjelasan dari Author:

Disini Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama sedang kuliah (umur mereka 18 tahun). Kyuubi disini ikut sekolah percepatan dan lulus pada saat umurnya 16 tahun. Saat ini Kyuubi menekuni dua jurusan kuliah (umur Kyuubi 20 tahun). Itachi disini lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuubi. Setelah lulus sekolah, Itachi kuliah dan masuk dalam satu jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Itachi juga mengurusi perusahaan bersama Sasuke (umur Itachi 22 tahun)

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**_

_**Sasuke Is Falling in Love with a Clown**_

.

.

Kyuubi memandang orang yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa itu dengan lembut. Matanya terus menatap pada sosok itu seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Mata yang selalu menatap tajam dengan senyuman mengejek itu tampak sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sudah semalaman dia menunggui orang ini untuk sadar. Bocah berambut merah dengan mata hijau lembut yang masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata putih itu tampak tertidur pulas. Tato '_Ai_' di dahinya menambah kesan manis dan unik pada wajah mungilnya. Bibir merah mungilnya tampak bergerak-gerak seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak surai merah itu dengan lembut. Rambut merah itu masih lembut seperti biasanya. Tampang tidur itu masih manis seperti biasanya. Kyuubi menghela napas lelah. Orang yang di hadapannya tampak sangat manis, namun dibalik itu semua, orang itu begitu dingin dan pelit bicara. Kyuubi melihat ke samping, ada seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang yang sedang tertidur sambil duduk. Kyuubi menarik-narik rambut orang itu dengan pelan, "Dei … Dei bangun. Aku ingin kau mengecek keadaannya." Ucap Kyuubi sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Deidara.

"Ha—ah Kyuu, kau mengganggu tidurku saja. Minggir! Biar aku duduk disitu." Jawabnya dengan nada yang masih terdengar mengantuk. Deidara bergeser dan duduk di hadapan bocah yang ternyata bernama Sabaku no Gaara tersebut. Ditempelkannya tangannya pada dahi orang tersebut sembari mencoba menerka-nerka. "Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja saat bangun nanti. Eh? Kyuu? Kau … tidak tidur semalaman dan menjaganya?" Kyuubi hanya mengangguk kecil sembari tetap memperhatikan sosok Gaara yang tertidur. "Ha—ah, ternyata kau begitu perhatian terhadapnya." Ucap Deidara sembari kembali menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Hoi! Jangan tidur lagi! Ini sudah pagi, ada hal yang harus kau urus. Kita akan memulai perang kita dengan Uchiha itu mulai hari ini. Huh! Enak saja dia mau mendominasi seluruh saham yang ada di perusahaan ini. Ayo, Dei! Kita buat rumahnya kacau malam ini. Beruntung aku sempat membatalkan pertemuan semalam. Ini semua gara-gara iblis pirang itu." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menyeringai senang. Matanya tampak menyiratkan keantusiasan yang begitu besar. Kyuubi menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu keberhasilan rencananya.

"Hoi! Aku juga pirang. Lagian, dia tertular sifat iblis darimu." Ucap Deidara pelan sembari pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih saja cengengesan tidak jelas. Tangannya bergerak untuk memperbaiki rambut panjangnya yang tampak begitu berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Deidara menghilang setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat kesukaannya. Apalagi kalau bukan alat-alat elektronik, terutama komputer.

Kyuubi hanya tertawa tidak jelas sembari sesekali menatap Gaara yang masih tertidur lelap. Namun Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dengan capat saat mata Gaara mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Kyuubi hendak beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya, "Maaf …"

Kyuubi berhenti dan menatap Gaara dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat terkesan menuntut. Matanya yang baru saja menatap lembut berubah menjadi tatapan biasanya.

"… telah meninggalkanmu secara tiba-tiba. Maaf."

Kyuubi menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuubi berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh yang sedang terbaring di atas sofa itu dengan erat. "_It is ok, as long as he never tried to hurt you again_." Kyuubi berkata lirih sembari tetap memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Kyuubi menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Gaara.

"_Gratias_, Kyuu." Ucap Gaara sembari mengelus punggung Kyuubi dengan pelan. Gaara memang selalu bergantung pada Kyuubi semenjak Neji meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba. Ya, pria berambut coklat panjang dengan _dull-purple-eyes_ itu tiba-tiba menghilang sejak kelulusan Gaara. Tak ada kabar dan pesan sama sekali. Menetap di Konoha membuat Gaara selalu mengingatnya. Oleh karena itu, dia meminta Shikamaru untuk menemaninya kabur dari Negara ini. Kenapa tidak dengan Kyuubi? Tentu saja jika dia meminta Kyuubi sama saja dengan menggagalkan rencananya. Dia sangat yakin jika Kyuubi tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Gaara sudah mengenal Kyuubi sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu, Gaara adalah lulusan kelas percepatan yang tamat setahun setelah Kyuubi. Mereka berdua sempat mengerjakan suatu projek dari sekolahnya secara bersama-sama. Semenjak itu Gaara dan Kyuubi semakin dekat. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan jika mereka berdua seperti pasangan. Namun, keduanya hanya menganggap hal itu seperti semut lewat. Ya, begitulah kira-kira awal kisah Kyuubi dan Gaara. Dan lagipula, pada saat itu Gaara masih memiliki Neji.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Kyuubi menatap kesal bocah di hadapannya. Sejak semalam, dia ingin sekali mengikat bocah pirang itu di pilar rumahnya. Entah kenapa, bocah ini begitu sulit untuk dikendalikan. Kyuubi mengambil jurusan psikolog sejujurnya untuk belajar mengendalikan bocah yang sangat gila akan uang di hadapannya ini. Semenjak dia mendapatkan penghasilannya sendiri, bocah itu terlalu bersemangat untuk menumpuk kekayaan. Tak terkecuali menjadi _Gambler_ gila yang suka menyamar. Pada saat pertama kali Kyuubi mengetahuinya, rasanya Kyuubi ingin mati mempunyai adik yang seperti itu. Terlau banyak penyamaran, bocah ini terlalu sering menyamar. Bahkan Kyuubi hampir saja lupa jika bocah di hadapannya ini benar-benar iblis beragam wajah. "Haissh! Kemari kau bocah! Aku belum memberikanmu hukuman."

Naruto hanya memasang tampang takutnya sembari bersembunyi dibalik seorang pria dengan mata kuaci dan rambut yang diikat ke atas seperti nanas, Nara Shikamaru. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti orang yang ingin menangis. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat perpegangan pada belakang Shikamaru. Lihat! Ini yang paling tidak Kyuubi suka dari Naruto. Dia bisa dengan cepat merubah ekspresi mukanya. Membuat orang iba dan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Tapi Kyuubi tak pernah terpengaruh—sudah terbiasa. Tapi sayang, Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang mampu membuat Naruto menitikkan air matanya. "Sudahlah, Kyuu. Biarkan dia bersenang-senang dengan masa mudanya. Kau membuat adikmu takut. Dasar merepotkan."

Benar bukan? Shikamaru termakan oleh tampang palsu itu. Naruto seorang badut, dan badut merupakan profesi dengan seribu wajah bagi Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum menang dengan tajam. Naruto menyeringai ke arah Kyuubi. Ha—ah, ingin sekali rasanya Kyuubi membekukan bocah itu. Jurusan psikolog tak akan cukup baginya, dia harus mengambil satu jurusan lagi … jurusan pengendali darah. Jika itu ada, maka Kyuubi rela mengambil tiga jurusan sekaligus.

"Terserah kau, Shika. Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Kau bodoh termakan tampang polos palsu itu. Lihatlah! Dia jadi terlalu bergantung terhadapmu." Ucap Kyuubi pasrah sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Oh ya, Dei? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya? Jika sudah, suruh Gaara untuk mengurus sisanya." Tambah Kyuubi sembari menutup pintu mobilnya. Deidara hanya tersenyum lebar saat mengingat hasil kerjanya.

"Ok, Gaara ayo! Kau harus membantu." Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Deidara barusan. Tangannya sempat mengacak rambut Naruto pelan sebelum mengikuti langkah Deidara. Gaara adalah bocah berprestasi. Selain itu, Gaara merupakan bocah jenius dan dapat bersikap tenang dalam situasi apapun.

Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan seksama. Bocah di hadapannya ini selalu saja tersenyum lebar dalam keadaan apapun. Namun, bocah ini dapat lebih pendiam dan dingin daripada Gaara jika dia sedang marah atau serius. Terkadang Shikamaru bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang dapat berubah secara drastis. Salah satu kebiasaan Naruto yang membuat orang jengkel adalah, dia selalu tersenyum lebar saat orang menderita. Itulah Naruto yang asli. Tapi setidaknya dia melakukan hal itu terhadap orang-orang tertentu.

"Sekarang apa maumu bocah badut? Kau menyuruhku kembali kesini pasti ada alasan besar? Cepat beritahu aku!" ucap Shikamaru masih menatap bocah yang gila dengan uang di hadapannya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat raut muka Naruto berubah menjadi dingin dan … seringaian itu membuat Shikamaru ingat akan sosok Minato. Sosok malaikat yang selalu menjatuhkan lawannya melalui senyuman malaikatnya. Ha—ah ternyata Kyuubi dan Naruto mendapatkan sikap iblis itu dari ayahnya. Shikamaru hampir saja melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Buat Uchiha muda itu bangkrut dan malu."

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto sangat ingin menjatuhkan Sasuke yang notabene tak pernah mengganggunya sedikitpun, bahkan tak mengenalnya sama sekali—karena Kyuubi sudah menangani Itachi. Karena Namikaze-Uchiha tak akan pernah bersatu dalam urusan pekerjaan. Itulah yang ada di otak iblis Naruto. Namikaze harus menjadi penguasa segalanya. Namikaze adalah tuhan dari sebuah kerja sama. Lalu dimana sosok badut yang selalu tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Uchiha bungsu itu. Itu tidak pernah ada, asal Uchiha tahu, Naruto adalah Namikaze yang pandai merusak seseorang.

Kyuubi tidaklah tahu jika kejadian semalam sudah dirancang oleh Uchiha sulung. Mungkin jika dia tahu, dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh sang Uchiha sulung. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang tahu masalah itu dari awal. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja Naruto sudah memperhatikan mobil Itachi yang mengikuti kakaknya dari awal. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tak ada satupun yang tahu jika sang badut adalah Naruto. Itachi hanya tahu-menahu soal Kyuubi yang membuntuti Sasuke di taman. Sementara Sasuke yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya diberi kabar oleh kakaknya agar segera pulang untuk menjebak seorang_ stalker_.

Kalian bertanya-tanya Naruto tahu darimana? Seorang Naruto dapat melakukan apapun termasuk mencari tahu tentang rencana-rencana Uchiha. Dia tak memerlukan alat elektronik berbentuk apapun seperti halnya Deidara. Dia hanya cukup mengeluarkan sebagian uang yang dimilikinya. Naruto orang yang memilik kekayaan dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Dia bekerja di sebuah bar sejak kelas satu SMA dan meningkatkan penghasilan perusahaan ayahnya. Dia mengenal dunia kartu sejak umur 14 tahun. Bayangkan saja selama berapa tahun dia mengumpulkan uang untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Ya, membuat pusat perjudian terbesar di Jepang adalah cita-cita terbesar Naruto. Naruto adalah raja _poker face_ dan … _Gambler_ handal.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan mengabulkannya." jawab Shikamaru santai. Seringaian Naruto semakin lebar melihat gelagat jiwa Shikamaru yang merasa tertantang. Naruto bersumpah jika dia akan mempermalukan Uchiha itu. Baik sulung maupun bungsu, Naruto tak pernah ambil pusing. Uang, hanya itu yang ada di otaknya.

**Naruto is a Clown**

"Ya, hari ini tepat jam tujuh malam. Ya, sekitar lima jam lagi. Sebaiknya kau kabarkan secepatnya. Aku tidak mau gara-gara kerjamu yang lambat aku bisa dipecat. Ya, mohon bantuannya."

Gaara dan Deidara sedang mengelabui ketua majalah dan percetakan berita terbesar di Konoha. Dengan menyadap nomor telepon keluarga Uchiha, mereka menggunakannya untuk menelpon perusahaan berita tersebut dan memberikan sebuah berita palsu yang menghebohkan. Tentu saja sang direktur percaya dengan mudahnya, selain nomor telepon keluarga Uchiha yang memang sudah sangat di kenalnya. Gaara juga merubah suaranya menjadi sangat mirip dengan supir pribadi Fugaku Uchiha yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Ya, Gaara mampu mengubah-ubah suaranya sesuka dirinya dan itulah salah satu kelebihan Gaara yang sangat disukai Kyuubi.

Hatake Kakashi juga merupakan mantan pekerja redaksi tersebut. Dan … dibagian mana sang direktur harus tidak mempercayainya? Tentu saja tidak ada, karena berita dari keluarga Uchiha selalu disampaikan oleh Kakashi. Sungguh malang Nasib supir pribadi dengan rambut perak dan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya ini. Salahkan Gaara yang dapat dengan mudah meniru suara seseorang hanya dengan mendengar rekaman suara orang tersebut.

Lalu? Berita apa yang sebenarnya mereka sebarkan? Hanyalah para iblis-iblis ini yang dapat mengetahuinya. Kita hanya perlu menunggu pertunjukkan utamanya pada malam ini. Cukup beruntung memang keluarga Namikaze yang memiliki banyak kerabat dengan kemampuan dan otak yang melebihi dibanding rata-rata otak manusia pada umumnya. Ha—ah, Gaara dan Deidara dapat bernapas lega sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang cukup berbahaya dan sangat merepotkan ini. Bayangkan saja, dari penyebaran berita lewat internet, pemblokiran jalur internet kediaman Uchiha, penyadapan telepon keluarga Uchiha, dan sampai-sampai penyamaran suara yang begitu mendebarkan bagi mereka berdua. Ya, setidaknya semua masalah sudah selesai.

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Sore hari di kediaman Uchiha ….**

Itachi tampak asik menonton tayangan di televisi sembari sesekali menegak segelas teh di hadapannya. Itachi merasa hari ini begitu damai dan tenang. Sehabis mengerjai Namikaze bersaudara semalam, Itachi semakin tertarik untuk memperdalam perang kamampuan ini. Itachi menyeringai senang saat para pemegang saham banyak yang marah akibat pembatalan pertemuan secara mendadak seperti yang dilakukan Kyuubi semalam. "Kita lihat … apa yang akan kau lakukan, _My Devil_?" ucap Itachi entah pada siapa. Matanya menyiratkan keantusiasan yang begitu mendalam. Tangannya mengambil remot yang ada di hadapannya—berniat mengganti siarannya.

'KLIK' 'KLIK' 'KL—

[Pesta pernikahan Itachi Uchiha dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Akatsuki yang bernama Putri Konan akan dilaksanankan secara mendadak pada jam tujuh malam nanti. Menurut berita yang kami dapat, pesta kali ini merupakan pesta bebas, dalam arti, siapa saja dapat menghadirinya. Sekian berita yang dapat kami sampaikan, kami selaku dewan redaksi mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua keluarga.]

"_Aniki_, kenapa di depan banyak sekali wartawan? Apa ada wawancara pub—"

"Sasuke! Cepat hubungi Kakashi!" perintah Itachi sembari bergegas menuju kamarnya—hendak mengambil sesuatu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya cengo. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum kepalanya menengok keluar rumahnya yang sudah penuh dengan wartawan. Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-_sama_! Di depan wartawan meminta untuk memberikan penjelasan." Ucap salah satu pelayan pria yang ada di kediaman tersebut. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan pelayannya. "Mereka meminta penjelasan tentang berita pernikahan Itachi-_sama_ dengan Putri Konan dari keluarga Akatsuki."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Sasuke-_sama_, apakah Anda mendengar saya?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke setelah tersadar dari keheningannya. Jika saja dia sedang sendirian, sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan berkata 'APAAAA?' dengan ekspresi muka terkejutnya. Ya, karena saat ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, maka Sasuke menyimpan keterkejutannya untuk lain kali saja. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menghubungi Kakashi seperti yang dikatakan Itachi tadi. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan pelayan pria tersebut dengan seenaknya.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa, ya?" ucap pelayan tersebut sembari memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Jika saja yang memiringkan kepalanya Naruto, mungkin terlihat imut. Tetapi, karena dia adalah manusia dengan warna kulit kebiruan dan gigi yang tajam-tajam, maka malah terkesan menyeramkan. Ya, begitulah Kisame—nama pelayan tersebut.

.

.

Itachi terus-terusan menggenggam ponsel di tangannya dengan kuat. Rahangnya tampak mengeras pertanda dia sedang sangat geram. Pada siapa? Tentu saja pada musuh beratnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze bersaudara. Itachi tak akan menyangka jika mereka berbuat sejauh ini. Jangan pernah meremehkan Namikaze bersaudara, terutama saat kau yang memulai api itu terlebih dahulu. Itachi mengutuk dirinya yang telalu menganggap remeh kedua iblis itu—lebih tepatnya Kyuubi. Bukannya Itachi sendiri yang menjulukinya iblis, lalu kenapa dia bersikap terlalu santai? Mungkin seorang Itachi melupakan sebuah hal penting … iblis adalah makhluk tak berhati.

Itachi harus menyelesaikan ini. Ya, dia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Jika saja berita ini belum sampai ke publik luas, maka hal itu akan lebih mudah untuk diatasi. Tapi berita ini sudah merajalela kemana-mana. Seharusnya Itachi lebih waspada dan sudah memiliki dugaan tentang hal ini. Namun kesenangannya saat mengerjai Namikaze bersaudara membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Sepertinya … lain kali dia harus lebih berhati-hati. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat berhati-hati.

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Keesokan harinya di kediaman Namikaze ….**

Matahari sepertinya takut untuk muncul, burung-burung penyambut pagi tampak lebih diam dari biasanya, dan suasana pagi yang biasanya tenang malah sangat berisik. Penyebab terbesarnya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah kejinggaan yang memiliki mata semerah darah. Sepertinya, pagi ini dia begitu senang dan bangga akan kerja orang-orang terdekatnya.

"HAHAHAHAH. Terima kasih Dei dan Gaara. Kalian benar-benar hebat. Aku terharu." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menatap sedih Gaara dan Deidara. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa nyaring. Wajah sedih berganti dengan seringaian. Matanya berkilat tajam. Dia sangat puas dapat mengerjai Uchiha habis-habisan. Dia tidak peduli jika teman ayahnya—Fugaku Uchiha—akan menjadi prustasi dan mati tertekan. Seorang Kyuubi tidak akan merasa bersalah atas pembalasan dendamnya. Matanya menatap koran di depannya dengan sedih. Kesedihan yang menyiratkan rasa puas yang sangat berlebih.

[Pernikahan Uchiha Itachi-Konan hanyalah sebuah _hoax_.]

[Pembatalan pertemuan perusahaan-perusahaan besar Konoha akibat ulah Uchiha.]

Kyuubi mangut-mangut mengerti melihat judul tersebut. Naruto, Gaara, dan deidara hanya membatin, 'Dasar iblis!' begitulah yang ada di dalam hati mereka. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan mantra '_mendoukusai_' andalannya. Shikamaru sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Kyuubi yang bahkan sudah melebihi sosok iblis itu. Mata Shikamaru beralih pada Naruto yang tampak biasa saja menatap kesenangan kakaknya. Begitulah Naruto, jika seseorang menderita bukan karena dirinya. Dia tidak akan pernah tersenyum puas. Shikamaru sedikit merasa Naruto orang yang terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Ya, apapun yang membuat Naruto senang dia akan senang juga.

.

.

"Kau melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk membuatnya bangkrut, kan? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya? Sepertinya baru kali ini kau begitu antusias." Ucap Shikamaru yang saat ini bersender pada sebuah pohon apel besar milik Kyuubi. Matanya menatap bocah yang sedang menutup matanya di pangkuannya. Ya, Naruto menggunakan paha Shikamaru sebagai bantal. Matanya terbuka dan menampilkan iris biru kembarnya.

"Tidak juga, atau lebih tepatnya … belum." Jawab Naruto sembari menatap Shikamaru yang hanya menatapnya dengan bosan. "Ayolah, Deer. Kau tidak asik sekali."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali untuk tak bermain yang macam-macam. Jika terjadi sesuatu aku tidak akan membantumu." Ucap Shikamaru sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru luas. Malas menatap wajah Naruto yang notabene terlalu imut baginya.

"Aku tahu jika kau berbohong."

Ya, Naruto selalu tahu kata-kata Shikamaru yang benar dan tidak, yang jujur dan bohong. Bocah ini terlalu banyak mengerti dan terlalu banyak tahu. Shikamaru meletakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mata Naruto. Shikamaru selalu melakukan hal itu untuk membuat Naruto diam ataupun tertidur. Pria yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya ini tampak mulai merilekskan dirinya sebelum benar-benar tertidur. Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dan menatap wajah tidur yang begitu damai. Tak ada yang tahu jika di dalam wujud tersebut terdapat hati yang benar-benar dingin. Hanya Shikamaru dan Kyuubi yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan Gaara dan Deidara hanya tahu Naruto orang yang gila akan uang dan selalu bekerja keras.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Itachi dan Sasuke sedang berada dalam ruangan mewah yang penuh dengan meja. Ruangan yang begitu ramai dengan suara-suara kepuasan dan kekecewaan. Puas bagi yang menang dan kecewa bagi yang kalah. Ya, Itachi dan Sasuke sedang berada dalam gedung perjudian yang dibangun oleh Naruto. Mereka rela tidak datang ke kampus hanya karena ini. Ya, Mereka berniat membuat perhitungan dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sebenarnya mereka diundang oleh Kyuubi untuk bermain di tempat ini. Dengan alasan, 'Jika kau ingin membalasku, maka kalahkan dulu rusaku. Itupun kalau kau punya nyali, Uchiha.'

Uchiha yang notabene tidak mau dianggap remeh hanya mengiyakannya dan mengikuti permainan Namikaze. Tak peduli apa yang akan mereka dapatkan. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah memusnahkan Namikaze bersaudara itu.

Ya, lebih tepatnya ini adalah pekerjaan Naruto. Namun, karena Naruto tidak terlalu tahu tentang Uchiha, maka dia menyuruh Kyuubi melakukan negosiasi untuknya. Dan ternyata berhasil dengan mudah. Sepertinya Namikaze bersaudara belum mau menghentikan kejahilannya sampai sini saja. Mereka masih mempunyai berjuta-juta rencana. Sasuke menatap keramaian di depannya dengan malas. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat benci keramaian dan suara bising, ingat itu!

Kyuubi menyeringai melihat Uchiha bersaudara tersebut. Kyuubi mengajak Shikamaru untuk menghampiri mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tenang saja, dia ada di antara orang-orang itu. Kyuubi menyapa keduanya dengan hangat. Namun masih terlihat jelas seringaian di bibirnya. "Selamat malam, Uchiha-_san_. Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan ikut denganku. Shika, kau tolong urus yang bungsu, ya!" ucap Kyuubi sembari mempersilahkan Itachi menduduki bangkunya di meja bernomor 13. Kyuubi tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Shikamaru.

'Ternyata mereka ingin memisahkan kita ya?' batin Itachi dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikutinya menuju meja nomor 23—meja khusus tempat Naruto bermain. Di meja itu hanya ada dua orang pemain, Sasuka dan Shika. Sasuke yang tidak terlalu pandai bermain _poker_ hanya dapat mengandalkan kejeniusannya. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Karena ini merupakan pertama kali dia bermain _poker_.

"Silahkan dimulai. Kau akan bermain denganku, Uchiha-san. Apa kau setuju?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum menyuruh sang bandar memulai permainan. Di depan mereka sudah terdapat _chips_ _poker_ yang tersusun rapi. Shikamaru menatap orang di hadapannya dengan datar. Matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar akan Uchiha bungsu. Orang di hadapannya adalah orang yang mampu membuat Naruto menjadi sosok yang begitu bertekad.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat apa adanya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang terlalu suka berbasa-basi. Ya, meskipun kali ini dia harus sedikit waspada karena ini bukanlah keahliannya. Bermain kartu tak ada tertera dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagikan dua buah kartu kepada masing-masing pemain."

Sang bandar mulai membagikan dua kartu kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dia juga meletakkan tiga buah kartu di tangah-tengah. Dengan tiga kartu sudah terbuka dan dua kartu masih tertutup. Sasuke memandang kartu di tangannya berwarna oranye dengan ukuran-ukiran berwarna emas. Kartu yang sedikit lebih unik dari biasanya. Kebanyakan kartu berwarna merah ataupun biru. Kartu yang sangat unik. Sasuke memandang kartu di tangannya. _King clover_ dan _Jack diamond_ terpampang jelas di matanya. Sementara kartu yang ada di tengah berupa 10 _heart, _4_ clover,_ dan _Jack heart_. Sasuke menyeringai puas di dalam hati.

"Taruhan?" tanya sang bandar kepada kedua pemain yang ada disana.

"US$100000. _Deal_?"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_CALL_' dan meletakkannya dengan pelan. Shikamaru mendorong sebagian _Chips_ _poker_ yang ada di hadapannya ke tengah meja. Shikamaru menatap sang bendar dan mengangkat papan bertuliskan _'CHECK'_. Sang bandar hanya mengangguk dan membuka dua kartu yang masih tertutup, _AS heart _dan_ Jack clover_. Shikamaru hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke yang tampak sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Sasuke mangangkat papan bertuliskan '_RAISE_' dan menambahkan _Chips_ _poker_ sejumlah US$200000. Cukup istimewa, karena di tempat perjudian besar ini, mata uang _Yen_ sama sekali terlupakan dan tak digunakan. Itulah yang membuat para penjudi-penjudi besar menyukai tempat ini. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_CALL_' dan mendorong beberapa kepingan lagi—lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Shikamaru pasti akan membunuh Naruto jika dia kalah telak kali ini.

"Orang pintar dan orang jenius? Yang mana lebih cerdas dan beruntung, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Shikamaru ditengah-tengah permainan yang menegangkan ini.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, dia hanya menatap Shikamaru dalam diam. Tapi di dalam hati dia menjawab jenius.

"Jika kau menjawab orang jenius, maka kau salah besar. Saat orang jenius kalah, mereka akan merasa tertekan. Mereka akan berkata, 'Bagaimana bisa orang jenius sepertiku bisa kalah dan gagal?' dan hal itu membuatnya terus-terusan berpikir tentang kegagalannya. Sementara orang pintar, saat dia kalah atau gagal, dia lebih memilih berkata, 'Aku bukanlah orang jenius. Jadi, kegagalan seperti ini hanyalah hal biasa. Yang aku perlukan hanyalah kembali berusaha.' Itu adalah pemikiran orang pintar."

"Apa maksudmu, Nara-_san_? Apakah kau berniat mengajariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Tampak sekali rasa tidak sukanya terhadap penjelasan Shikamaru yang panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Dan … jika kau memiliki pemikiran seperti orang pintar. Maka kau akan selamat dari permainan ini. Namun sebaliknya, jika kau berpikiran seperti orang jenius, maka kau akan kalah telak dariku. Kau mau menaruhkan semuanya?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Sama sekali tak berniat mejawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangkat papan bertuliskan '_ALL IN_' dan mendorong semua _Chips_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang merasa direndahkan menjadi sedikit emosi. Tanpa mengangkat papan '_ALL IN_' Sasuke mendorong semua _Chips_ yang ada di depannya dengan kasar. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam. Tampak kilatan marah pada mata hitam kelam itu.

"Maaf Uchiha-_san_, dalam permaian _poker_, yang dibutuhkan adalah pengalaman dan keberuntungan. Ini bukanlah Bridge yang membutuhkan empat orang pemain dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan rasa kepercayaan terhadap pasangan main. _Poker_ tak membutuhkan orang jenius seperti … Anda. Kurasa permainan ini kurang cocok untuk orang jenius seperti Anda. Dan satu hal lagi … aku rasa _poker face_ milikmu tak bekerja dengan baik kali ini. Maaf, tapi aku lebih berpengalaman dibanding dirimu … One Royal Flush." Ucap Shikamaru sembari membuka kartunya yang terdiri dari _Queen heart_ dan _King heart_. 10 _heart_, _Jack heart_, _Queen_ _heart_, _King heart_, dan _AS heart_. Benar-benar, seorang Shikamaru menang telak.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Tangan yang berada di bawah meja mengepal kuat. Dia sangat marah, dia sangat marah direndahakan seperti ini. Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh merendahkan Uchiha seperti ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku pergi. Ambil saja semua uangnya. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Terima kasih telah menemaniku bermain … dan kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan 'bocah itu'. Apa jadinya jika dia mengetahui permainanmu seperti ini. Ya, aku memaklumi dirimu yang baru pertama kali bermain _poker_. Tapi, sejujurnya aku mengharapkan lebih dari Uchiha yang jenius." Ucap Shikamaru sembari berjalan menjauh dari meja bernomor 23 itu. Tak memperdulikan sang bandar yang cengo mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang dengan santainya menyerahkan sebegitu banyaknya uang.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Shikamaru dengan geram, 'Apa maksudnya dengan 'bocah itu'? Sebenarnya siapa dalang di balik semua ini jika bukan Kyuubi. Keterkejutan menghampiri wajah Sasuke saat sebuah suara menginterupsi pikirannya. Bisikan di telinganya membuatnya membeku di tempat

"Kesalahan yang kau buat tadi … akan berguna untuk trik badutku. Kau memang sangat menarik."

Sasuke berbalik dengan kasar hendak mencari suara itu. Dia tahu itu suara badut itu. Dia sangat mengenalnya meskipun baru beberapa kali bertemu. Sasuke memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang memakai jas merah panjang dengan topeng yang menutupi bagian matanya. Sosok itu menyeringai ke arah Sasuke sembari melambaikan tangannya dalam keadaan memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba mengejar sosok itu namun gagal. Sosok itu sudah menghilang ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap di sudut ruangan besar ini. Saat Sasuke ingin masuk. Tiga orang penjaga mencegahnya sembari berkata, "Maaf, ini ruangan pribadi ketua kami."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya tanda tak suka. Dengan kasar Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari salah satu penjaga dan memperbaiki jasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia butuh kakaknya saat ini. Ya, dia harus mencari tahu pemilik misterius gedung perjudian besar ini. Dan badut itu … siapa sebenarnya sosok itu. Apakah badut itu ada hubungannya dengan pemilik gedung ini. Sasuke harus mencari tahu semuanya.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Kyuubi menatap layar ponselnya dan mendengus kecewa. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh hidungnya yang mungil. Matanya menatap orang yang di hadapannya dengan tatapan merendahkan dan mengejek. Kyuubi tertawa kecil sebelum berbicara, "Ha—ah, sepertinya Uchiha bungsu tidak sejenius yang aku dengar. Apa itu hanya sebuah _hoax_? Aku mengharapkan yang lebih darimu … Itachi-_chan_."

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang tak kalah merendahkan—kesal karena namanya ditambahi dengan embel-embel '_chan_'. Sedikit terkejut mendengar Sasuke telah gugur lebih dulu. Itachi sedikit membayangkan, sebenarnya orang seperti apa Shikamaru itu. Namun, pemikiran itu di kesampingkannya terlebih dulu. "Huh, jangan samakan aku dengannya, Namikaze. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai bermain api bocah. Kau tahu kenapa seorang bocah tak boleh bermain api? Karena jika tangannya terbakar … dia akan menangis. Dia akan menjadi takut saat melihat kobaran api yang besar. Dan kau tahu apa itu artinya? Aku harap kau tak seperti itu. Berlari ketakutan saat perang ini menjadi lebih basar layaknya api itu, Namikaze-_san_."

Kyuubi tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Itachi yang mengatakannya bocah, sepertinya Uchiha ini terlalu menganggapnya remeh. Kyuubi bertepuk tangan kecil sembari tertawa pelan, "Haha, lucu sekali Uchiha. Kau membuatku ingin tersenyum setiap saat. Ya, seorang bocah pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi … itu untuk bocah lemah seperti Uchiha. Aku memang bocah … bocah yang sangat suka bermain api. Kau tahu saat tanganku terbakar apa yang aku lakukan? Aku mendekatkan kembali tanganku pada api itu, bahkan aku akan menyiramkan bensin pada api itu, hahaha. Merasakan sensasi panas dan sakit yang kudapatkan dari itu. Dengan kata lain, aku bocah yang berteman dengan api. Aku lebih menerima jika yang menyakitiku adalah diriku sendiri … bukan orang lain." Ucap Kyuubi mantap. Terlihat dengan jelas rasa kepuasannya saat mendapati rahang Uchiha sulung mengeras. Seorang psikolog jenius seperti Kyuubi dapat dengan mudah membaca raut wajah Itachi.

"Kau tahu tentang anggapan 'diriku sama dengan individu paling berharga'?" tanya Kyuubi menatap lekat kepada Itachi. "Itu artinya, aku menyayangi diriku, aku meningkatkan kinerja otak dan tubuhku, serta kecerdasanku. Aku akan mencoba membinasakan orang-orang yang mengacaukan rasa cintaku terhadap diriku … termasuk kau." Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak melihat ke kanan atas, Uchiha. Tatap kenyataan, tatap lurus kedepan." Ucap Kyuubi menambahi dengan seringaian dan tatapan tajamnya.

Sedang asik saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain, tiba-tiba seorang bocah dengan rambut merah datang menghampiri Kyuubi dengan tatapan datar. Kyuubi yang menyadari kehadiran orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara hanya tersenyum dengan tulus tak seperti biasanya. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Kau merindukanku, Gaa-_chan_?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Gaara hanya mendengus sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan bosan. Gaara menyerahkan selembar kartu kepada Kyuubi, "Apa ini?" Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyuruh Kyuubi mambacanya.

Entah kenapa, saat melihat Kyuubi tersenyum tulus seperti itu kepada Gaara membuat darah di kepala Itachi serasa mendidih. Senyuman itu tak pernah dilihatnya sama sekali. Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan lembut, entah kenapa Itachi merasa sangat benci dengan perlakuan Kyuubi terhadap Gaara. Hanya Itachi yang dapat memiliki senyuman Kyuubi. Tawa, seringaian, rasa kesal, kecewa, kepuasan, dan kesedihan milik Kyuubi hanya boleh dilihat oleh Itachi. Karena seorang Namikaze Kyuubi adalah … boneka milik Itachi. Itachi menatap tajam Gaara yang hanya menatapnya balik dengan tatapan datar.

"Gaara, kenapa Naruto tidak datang kesini? Kenapa dia jadi sok keren dengan mengirimkan kartu bergambar joker seperti ini? Mana dia? Biar aku membekukannya. Dasar bocah sombong."

"Kau memanggilku, tuan Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi yang melihat kehadiran Naruto dengan topeng Joker menjadi terkejut dan sedikit terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana orang tidak terkejut, dia tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menjitak kepala Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto hanya meringis memegangi kepalanya. Naruto yang masih memakai topeng menyeringai dibalik topengnya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Itachi. "Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal … Itachi-s_an_. Semoga dapat bekerja sama dengan baik." Itachi menyambut tangan Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto membuka topengnya dan tertawa lebar ke arah Itachi.

Itachi hanya balas tersenyum saat melihat orang dibalik topeng itu adalah orang yang sangat manis dan murah senyum. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu langsung. Karena rapatnya selalu dibatalkan selama dua kali berturut. Jadi, Itachi maupun Naruto belum berkenalan secara langsung. Hanya tahu dari foto dan berita-berita yang ada.

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Sementara itu, diluar gedung ….**

Seorang pria dengan rambut merah menatap gedung di hadapannya dengan datar. Gedung yang selama beberapa hari ini diselidikinya namun tak menemukan berita yang mengejutkannya sedikitpun. Matanya menatap pesan pada ponsel yang digenggamnya.

[Gedung sederhana. Ada pekerjaan untukmu. Meja 13.]

"Ck! Uchiha menyebalkan!" ucapnya sembari masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Kakinya melangkah dengan santai sembari merapatkan jas panjang yang dipakainya. Matanya menatap datar pada orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan antusias. Jari-jarinya yang kapalan tersembunyi dibalik jas penjang mewah yang sedang dipakainya. Sapaan dua orang penjaga menuju ruang utama tak diperdulikannya. Dia hanya fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Saat matanya menangkap keramaian para penggila kekayaan di hadapannya dia menyeringai. "Gudang uang ini sangat menakjubkan. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Mr. Joker?" ucapnya sembari mencari-cari meja bernomor 13. Ha—ah seandainya saja kau tahu siapa pembuat gedung ini, maka kau akan terkejut melihat tampang malaikat miliknya.

Itachi yang dari kejauhan melihat kehadiran temannya hanya menyeringai senang. Kyuubi yang melihat gelagat itu hanya mampu tertawa senang dalam hati. Semua ini akan menjadi lebih menantang untuknya dan Naruto. Gaara menaikkan alisnya melihat perilaku Kyuubi yang seperti bocah baru dapat coklat segudang. Kyuubi yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Gaara hanya menoleh ke arah Gaara sembari berkata, "Gaa-_chan_ … aku sedang bahagia." Ucapnya sinting sembari tersenyum ke arah Gaara. Gaara hanya menjewer kuping Kyuubi dan pergi dari tempat itu—meninggalkan Kyuubi yang memegangi kupingnya yang merah. Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kejadian itu. Sementara Itachi … tangannya terkepal kuat di bawah meja. Aa, apakah seorang Itachi … cemburu?

Sosok berambut merah itu menghampiri meja bernomor 13 dengan tenang. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada digenggamannya melayang ke arah Itachi.

'DUAG'

"Aw!"

"Kau mengacaukan liburanku, Uchiha. Aku harap pekerjaan kali ini dapat membayarnya." Pria itu melamparkan ponselnya kepada Itachi dengan tampang yang sangat datar. Tak ada ekspresinya sama sekali. Itachi yang baru saja dilempar hanya memegangi kepalanya. Semestinya dia menyiapkan payung sebelum ponsel melayang.

"Ah, Uchiha, sepertinya kau menambah kawan, ya? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Wah, wah alangkah baiknya jika kau memperkenalkan dia terhadapku dan adiku ini." Ucap Kyuubi sembari memandang sosok itu dengan senyuman iblisnya. Dia … sepertinya sudah mengenal sosok itu. Tapi, entah dimana Kyuubi dapat mengenalnya.

Sosok itu hanya menatap Kyuubi balik sembari membatin, '_Kitsune the Devil_.' Dan beralih menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan Itachi. Sepertinya sosok itu cukup mengenal Kyuubi dengan sangat baik.

**Naruto is a Clown**

Deidara berlari kencang menerobos keramaian dalam gedung pencetak uang terbesar ini. Matanya sempat menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju meja yang ditempati Kyuubi. Sama halnya dengan dirinya yang terburu-buru untuk memberikan kabar kepada Kyuubi. Deidara berusaha untuk menjangkau meja Kyuubi dengan sesegera mungkin. Saat sudah berada di tempat itu, Deidara mengambil napas sejenak sebelum mengucapkan, "K-kyuu! Dia sepertinya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesi—sial! Aku telat!" Deidara memencak kesal saat melihat orang di hadapannya.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa, Dei-_chan_." Sosok itu tersenyum ke arah Deidara sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Apa … kau masih mengenalku?" tanyanya masih dengan senyumannya yang bertengger manis namun terkesan menyeramkan.

"Sasori." Desis deidara tak suka. Matanya menatap tajam sosok berambut merah dengan kulit putih pucat di hadapannya. Jika saja dia bukan di tempat umum, Deidara sudah pasti menonjok orang di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya mereka berdua mempunyai masalah yang cukup kompleks.

Kyuubi menyeringai senang melihat ini semua. Dia sudah memprediksikan ini semua akan terjadi. Sepertinya dia mempunyai bakat menjadi peramal yang handal. Sementara Naruto, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Sasori. Bukankah orang itu tadi melempar ponselnya dengan santainya. Itu artinya orang itu adalah orang kaya. Orang kaya identik dengan uang. Uang adalah kehidupan Naruto. Mata Naruto begitu antusias menatap Sasori.

Sasuke menatap meja yang berada hanya beberapa meter darinya dengan tajam. Matanya terus menatap sosok berambut pirang yang sedang menatap Sasori. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat orang itu beralih menatapnya sembari tersenyum manis dan melambai ke arahnya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa … seperti _déjà vu_. Sepertinya semua orang yang ada di sini memiliki dendam masing-masing—kecuali Sasuke yang masih penasaran akan sosok berambut pirang cepak itu.

_**To Be Continued**_

Ha—ah, akhirnya chapter ketiganya dapat di update juga #sujudsukur. Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter 2 ya! Hehe ^^v. Aku sedikit terlalu bersemangat dalam mengerjakan fic ini. Kenapa? Karena ada permainan kartu di dalamnya. Aku manusia yang sangat mencintai permainan kartu, tapi hanya untuk remi. Aku tidak pernah tertarik sama permainan yang menggunakan kartu selain remi, contohnya UNO dan balak. Khususnya untuk permainan Bridge aku sangat menyukainya. Sejujurnya aku mau mempersembahkan fic ini untuk pelatih Bridgeku waktu aku di kelas 6 SD. Saat itu dia sosok pria yang benar-benar membuatku kagum. Waktu aku kelas 6, dia sedang dalam ujian kelulusan SMA. Masih muda, kan? Mungkin umurnya sekarang sekitar 23 tahunan. Semenjak lulus SD aku nda pernah ketemu dia lagi ToT. Sudah sekitar 6 tahunan aku cari-cari tuh pelatih muda, tapi nda pernah ketemu—baik dunia nyata maupun lewat dunia maya. Tolong reader-san, temukanlah dia! Hahaha ndausah di baca ya curhatan tak penting di atas ini ^^v. Ndalama aku ikut termehek-mehek nih hahahah.

Ha—ah kita balasin pertanyaan di review ya!

-Pertanyaan terbesar tentang Naruto dan Sasuke: hm, disini ceritanya Sasuke tidak tahu badut itu adalah Naruto. Jadi, Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan badut itu akan berusaha mencari sosok aslinya. Sedikit pemberitahuan, Naruto dalam sosok badut menggunakan alat perubah suara—buatan Deidara. Dan karena mukanya selalu menggunakan make up, jadi agak sulit untuk Sasuke kenalin. Kata-kata kunci agar Sasuke mudah menemukan sosok asli sang badut akan berasal dari perilaku dan perkataan Naruto. Jadi seperti clue untuk Sasuke. Contohnya kata-kata ini **"Kesalahan yang kau buat tadi … akan berguna untuk trik badutku. Kau memang sangat menarik." **walaupun Sasuke belum tahu yang ngomong itu Naruto.

-Lalu dua orang yang datang itu adalah **Shikamaru** dan** Gaara**. Soal **Sasori**, dia akan menjadi saingan berat **Deidara**.

-Apa Shikamaru akan menjadi pihak ketiga, jawabannya adalah **YES**. Sama dengan halnya Gaara yang menjadi pihak ketiga antara ItaKyuu.

-Gambler artinya penjudi. Dan untuk sedikit masukan, Gambler disini lebih menonjol kepada pecandu judi. Ya, meskipun kata bang Rhoma judi itu haram. Naruto hanya butuh uangnya kok, heheh.

-Perang yang dimaksudkan disini adalah untuk menentukan perusahaan terbaik antara Namikaze dan Uchiha. Mereka saling ingin menjatuhkan agar salah satu diantara mereka menjadi pemegang saham terbesar. Pemegang saham terbesar akan menjadi pengontrolnya. Siapa yang mendominasi, Author belum memutuskan hahaha.

-Dan! Disini ada ShikaNaru dan KyuuGaa. Hahaha my OTP setelah SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu.

Maaf ya jika ada kata-kata yang terlalu membingungkan dan memusingkan. Mereka kan orang-orang jenius, hehehe. Dan kayakanya untuk bocoran chapter selanjutnya … Shika bakalan ngajarin sesuatu yang membuat Naruto yang menyimpulkannya menjadi tambah **Bad Boy** #lagunya **BigBang** hahaha. Wow **Fantastic Baby**, you are the real **Monster**. But … **I'm Still Alive**, you know.

Reader: Ini Author banyak bacot banget sih! Ndamau diam daritadi!

Oyabun-sama #tampang sombong (diinjek reader): yey! Gomen gomen gomen #haru style in Tsuritama ahahaha.

Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_** 4: **_**A Devil Bartender**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Strange, Devil!Kyuubi, Bad!Naruto, and many more.**_

Sedikit penjelasan dari Author:

Disini Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama sedang kuliah (umur mereka 18 tahun). Kyuubi disini ikut sekolah percepatan dan lulus pada saat umurnya 16 tahun. Saat ini Kyuubi menekuni dua jurusan kuliah (umur Kyuubi 20 tahun). Itachi disini lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuubi. Setelah lulus sekolah, Itachi kuliah dan masuk dalam satu jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Itachi juga mengurusi perusahaan bersama Sasuke (umur Itachi 22 tahun)

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**Sasuke Is Falling in Love with a Clown**_

.

.

Deru angin malam begitu menenangkan pikiran. Lampu kota dengan beragam warna tampak menemani sang bulan dalam menyinari bioritmik malam ini. Senyuman-senyuman yang mengembang dan tatapan putus asa memenuhi suasana sebuah mobil mewah dengan warna biru cerah. Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang menggerutu tidak jelas. Tangannya menekan _keyboard_ _laptop_ miliknya dengan keras dan geram. Matanya menatap nyalang pada foto yang terpampang jelas di monitor_ laptop_ tersebut. "Hoi, Dei! Jika kau seperti itu, barang kesayanganmu itu akan cepat rusak. Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali dalam mendandani foto tersebut." Ucap seorang pria dengan surai merah kejinggaan. Mata merahnya menatap Deidara dengan tatapan geli. Sepertinya sepupunya satu ini sangat lucu jika menyangkut masalah si pria merah itu.

"Cih! Berisik kau, Kyuu! Aku sedang sibuk." Jawabnya sembari mendandani wajah pria yang ada di monitor_ laptop_ miliknya. Seorang pria dengan muka imut, rambut merah, dan mata_ hazel_ yang begitu lembut, Sasori. Tampak Deidara membuat pipi orang itu menjadi lebam, matanya membengkak, hidung yang pesek, dan rambut yang berantakan. Sepertinya hal itu lebih tepatnya dibilang menjelek-jelekkan wajah pria imut itu.

"Dei, sama pacar sendiri jangan seper—"

'DUAG'

"Kyuu, jika kau teruskan … kau akan mati." Ucap Deidara dingin. Matanya menatap Kyuubi yang sedang memegangi kepalanya—dengan sebelah tangannya—dengan geram. Deidara kembali menatap _laptop_ miliknya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum miris dan kembali fokus menyetir. Sedikit senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat melihat bocah dengan rambut merah dan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya yang sedang terlelap di bangku belakang mobilnya. Saat ini Kyuubi sedang mengendarai mobil Shikamaru, karena mobilnya dipakai oleh adik iblisnya yang saat ini sedang menuju tempat yang aneh-aneh lagi. Ya, sedikit rasa lega Kyuubi rasakan saat mendengar jika Shika ikut serta menemani adiknya yang notabene bisa melakukan hal gila yang diluar nalar seorang manusia biasa.

Dan satu fakta lagi yang sangat mengesankan di antara keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze ini. Deidara dan Sasori adalah sepasang kekasih yang terpisah akibat Sasori yang gila berkelana. Ya, dan hal yang membuat Deidara lebih marah adalah sebulan yang lalu. Dimana Sasori yang dengan isengnya mengirimkan virus ke data yang ada di _laptop_ kesayangan Deidara. Deidara menggunakan seminggu penuh hari liburnya hanya untuk mengembalikan data di _laptop _miliknya secara sempurna. Ya, Deidara berhasil melakukannya dengan bergadang selama beberapa hari dan yang membuatnya semakin marah adalah data yang berhasil dia perbaiki tak semuanya. Sebagian datanya terbakar akibat virus tersebut.

Deidara yang marah akibat itu malah mengirimkan virus balik ke_ laptop_ Sasori. Dan apa yang terjadi … Sasori juga bergadang sampai beberapa hari untuk menghilangkan virus tersebut. Namun berakhir dengan Sasori membanting alat elekronik tersebut dengan kesal. Kenapa? Karena virus yang diberikan Deidara membuatnya prustasi. Setiap dia berusaha membuka file yang ada, selalu muncul tulisan …

"Deidara Love Tobi"

Ya, kata-kata itu membuatnya prustasi dan terus kepikiran Deidara. Karena Tobi, pria autis yang selalu memakai topeng permen itu selalu mencoba merebut Deidara darinya. Karena hal itu, selama hampir dua minggu penuh, Sasori selalu menghubungi Deidara. Sementara Deidara malah menukar nomornya dengan Tobi. Hal itu tambah membuat Sasori menjadi bimbang antara ingin pulang dan terus berkelana. Namun keinginan pulangnya hilang seketika saat mendapat kiriman_ e-mail_ dari Itachi yang berisikan.

"Pacarmu seperti ekornya Kyuubi. Mungkin saat kau pulang, ekor Kyuubi jadi sepuluh."

Dan dari pesan itu Sasori tahu jika Deidara pasti selalu bersama si Kitsune itu. Sasori tidak jadi pulang dan hal itu semakin membuat Deidara marah. Ya, sebenarnya intinya Deidara melakukan itu semua agar Sasori kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin dia sedikit … kangen.

"Dei … sudah sampai. Kau terlalu serius … bisa-bisa kau tambah cinta pada-woaa. Bahaya, Dei!" ucap Kyuubi sembari keluar dari mobil Shikamaru. Dia sedikit tertawa saat melihat Deidara menatapnya geram sembari memegang sebuah ponsel—hendak melemparkannya ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi lalu beralih ke kursi belakang. Takut membuat bocah berambut merah itu bangun, Kyuubi tampak menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Kyuubi tersenyum saat bocah itu menggeliat di pelukannya. Kyuubi memasuki rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan Deidara yang masih asik mendumel tidak jelas.

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Bar Akatsuki. Malam hari.**

Naruto tampak sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria berambut oranye dan tindik yang banyak di wajahnya, Pein. Pein merupakan pemilik bar Akatsuki ini—tempat Naruto bekerja. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas—Shikamaru—hanya menguap sembari menegak minuman berwarna merah di gelas yang digenggamnya. Matanya menatap bosan lautan manusia yang sedang asik bergerak kesana-kemari di hadapannya. "Naru, aku mau pulang." Ucapnya sembari menatap bocah pirang yang sedang asik berbincang di sebelahnya.

Naruto tampak tersenyum pada sang pemilik bar, "Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu bosan … aku pergi dulu. Besok aku akan kembali bekerja." Ucapnya sembari pergi dari tempat itu mengikuti Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar. "Shika …" panggil Naruto saat dia sudah berada di samping Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak menjawabnya. Hanya terus berjalan tanpa melihat Naruto sedikitpun, "Aku … kangen balapan mot—"

'DUAG'

"Aww! Kenapa kau memukulku, Shika?" tanya Naruto _horror_ saat Shikamaru melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala jeniusnya. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol dan sangat sakit. Sepertinya Shikamaru memukulnya dengan kuat.

Rahang Shikamaru tampak mengeras, "Jangan-pernah-mendekati-dunia-itu-lagi." ucapnya dengan nada pelan namun terdengar begitu mengintimidasi. Dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang hanya terdiam manatapnya, "JANGAN PERNAH!" bentaknya nyaring. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya tampak memperhatikan mereka berdua. Shikamaru tak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Kakinya melangkah kembali menuju parkiran dan dengan kasar dia membanting pintu mobilnya. Naruto tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan.

Kenapa Shikamaru begitu marah saat mendengar ucapan Naruto? Tentu saja dia sangat marah jika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahkan seorang Shikamaru yang notabene sangat malas dan tak pernah membentak Naruto jadi sangat marah seperti itu. Sepertinya kejadian di masa lalu membuatnya terlalu marah dan tak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali.

Akibat hal itu, terjadilah keheningan di dalam mobil_ sport_ hitam metalik ini. Tak ada satupun yang hendak memulai percakapan. Naruto dan Shika bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya keheningan yang mereka dapatkan selama di perjalanan bahkan hingga sampai di rumah.

**Kediaman Namikaze.**

Kyuubi memandang bingung pada dua orang yang biasanya selalu bersama itu kini jalan berjauhan. Apalagi saat dia melihat Shikamaru yang langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Shikamaru yang notabene selalu mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum tidur kepada Naruto kini menjadi cuek seperti itu. Kyuubi hanya mengendikkan bahunya melihat kedua orang tersebut. Lalu Kyuubi beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia sempat mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan datar. "Tidurlah, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja besok. Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk.

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke menatap pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda ke belakang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan malas. "Aku malas menghadiri rapat itu. Sudah dua kali dibatalkan. _Aniki _saja yang pergi." Ucapnya sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa besar berwarna hitam. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tomat besar yang ranum. Matanya menatap pemuda berambut merah yang sedang asik sendiri di sebelahnya, "Suruh Sasori saja yang rapat."

'BRAK'

_Laptop_ milik Sasori terjatuh dengan tidak berkepri-_laptop_-an dengan anggun menyentuh lantai. Sasori membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke kesal, "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau berhadapan langsung dengan si iblis Namikaze itu." Ucapnya sembari menatap Sasuke _horror_. Tangannya meraih _laptop_ miliknya yang sedang tiduran di lantai. Lalu dia kembali berkutat dengan benda tersebut. Dalam sekejap dia kembali tersenyum. Ternyata dia sedang _chatting_ dengan Deidara.

"Sasuke, ayolah. Aku ada pertemuan pribadi dengan seseorang." Ucap Itachi dengan sedikit nada memelas. Entah kenapa, sepertinya orang yang ingin ditemuinya lebih penting dari rapat tersebut. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal dan beranjak pergi dari kursi tersebut. Ya meskipun sekarang baru jam sepuluh pagi, setidaknya dia harus bersiap-siap. Pertemuan itu akan dilaksanakan tepat jam 12 siang nanti. Sepertinya sang pemimpin rapat terlalu berteman baik dengan matahari yang notabene akan terasa menyengat pada saat itu.

"Sasori, kau sudah menyelidiki pemilik gedung itu?" tanya Itachi saat Sasuke sudah tak ada di ruangan itu. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasori.

"Jangan lihat-lihat, Chi! Ini percakapan orang dewasa. Oh, soal itu aku sudah berusaha. Sepertinya tak ada sedikitpun informasi tentangnya. Aku juga sangat penasaran dengannya." Ucapnya sembari menutupi layar _laptop_ miliknya. Itachi hanya _sweat dropped_ melihat tingkah Sasori. Tiba-tiba Sasori membulatkan matanya, "Ah! Kau coba cari tahu di bar Akatsuki. Kudengar disana ada _Bartender_ yang merupakan _informant_ yang dapat dipercaya. Kalau tidak salah namanya … DB. Ya, namanya _Devil Bartender_."

Itachi hanya mangut-mangut mengerti dan mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan bebarapa kata. Sasori kembali menikmati obrolannya dengan Deidara. "Aku pergi, sampaikan terima kasihku pada Sasuke." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan kediamannya. Sasori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"_Uke_-ku manis sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah." Ucap Sasori tidak jelas setelah kepergian Itachi.

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Namikaze.**

Gaara menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan datar. 'Darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku?' gumamnya sembari menatap pesan di ponselnya.

[_Silent_ café jam 11.]

Gaara menaruh ponselnya di kantong celananya dan beranjak pergi dari dapur itu. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kyuubi, "Aku keluar sebentar." Ucapnya pelan sembari memakai sepatunya. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan bingung. Namun dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Gaara keluar dari rumah itu dengan berlari kecil, saat sudah memasuki mobil putih miliknya, dia menyeringai puas. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin mendapatkan pujian." Ucapnya sembari menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kyuu-_nii_, aku mau ke rumah Nagato mengambil kostum badut baru." Ucap Naruto memecah kebingungan Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kembali. "Buat rapatnya meriah, ya!" ucapnya sebelum keluar dari rumah tersebut. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum lebar mengingat rapat yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

Matanya menatap kesal orang di sebelahnya, "Dei, kau menyeramkan senyum-senyum seperti itu. Ayo pergi!" ucapnya sembari merapikan jasnya. "Kita buat pertunjukkan baru." Ucapnya menambahi dengan suara yang terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat orang senang, ya? Dasar hantu." Ucap Deidara kesal. Kyuubi hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan meninggalkan Deidara yang mematikan _laptop_-nya dengan omelan kecil.

**Naruto is a Clown**

_**Silent Café.**_

Itachi memperhatikan bocah di hadapannya dengan datar. Matanya menatap bocah yang sedang memainkan kopi panas di hadapannya. "Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" ucap orang itu. Mata hijaunya menatap Itachi dengan tak kalah datarnya. Itachi hanya mendengus sebal, "Apa tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini, Uchiha?" tanya bocah tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara. Gaara kembali memainkan kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin di hadapannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi langsung tanpa basa-basi. Matanya menatap Gaara dengan tajam.

"Apakah hal baik ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain, Uchiha?" tanya Gaara balik sembari mendengus geli. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat sendok yang ada di tangannya dan seperti mengarahkannya ke arah Itachi. "Apapun hubunganku dengannya tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ucap Gaara menambahi sembari menyeruput kopinya. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan mengejek.

Itachi menatap Gaara dengan geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras, "Kyuubi adalah milikku dan kau tak boleh menyentuhnya." Ucapnya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arah Itachi, "Pablo Picasso pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata pada dunia seperti '_Everything you can imagine is real_' akan tetapi, jika kau hanya membayangkan dan bukan mencoba meraih kenyataan … maka kau penghayal sejati. Apa kau salah satu penghayal sejati itu, Uchiha?" tanya Gaara dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

Itachi menadangnya dengan geram, "Apa maksudmu, bocah?" tanyanya geram sembari mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"Intinya, semua yang kau imajinasikan … akan tetap menjadi imajinasi."

'BRAK'

Itachi menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Gaara terlihat begitu santai sembari kembali mengaduk-aduk kopinya yang sudah dingin. "Kau … sepertinya membunyikan alarm perang, bocah!" ucap Itachi kesal. Tangannya mengepal dengan sangat kuat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Maaf, tapi imajinasiku nayata. Karena … apa yang kuimajinasikan … berada tepat dalam genggamanku. _Kitsune is mine_." Gaara merubah suaranya menjadi mirip dengan Kyuubi. Itachi tampak membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar itu semua. Saat dia hendak menjawab omongan Gaara, Gaara memotongnya, "Maaf, Uchiha. Tapi, imajinasimu belum mendekati kenyataan yang indah … permisi." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat marah.

**Namikaze Corporation.**

Sudah banyak orang yang menunggu kedatangan Kyuubi. Banyak para pemegang saham yang tampak mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabar. Pandangan mereka beralih ke pintu besar di ruangan tersebut. Sedikit kelegaan terukir di wajah mereka saat melihat sosok yang mereka tunggu telah ada disana. Namun tidak dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang saat ini sedang sangat kesal. "Sepertinya bukan hal yang baik seorang pemimpin rapat terlambat. Bukankah begitu, Namikaze-_san_?" ucap seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, maafkan keterlambatan saya, Uchiha-_san_. Akan tetapi, bukankah hal ini sedikit lebih baik daripada membuat keributan yang sangat kecil sehingga rapatku dibatalkan?" ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman tipis. Semua peserta rapat tampak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat memasang tampang biasanya. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia sudah mengutuk Kyuubi.

"Ah, sepertinya hal itu masih membekas di hati Anda. Atas nama Uchiha, saya mengucapkan sedikit kata maaf." Ucap Sasuke menekankan pada kata 'sedikit' dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak mau kalah oleh Namikaze saat ini.

"Ah, akan lebih baik jika kita memulai rapatnya." Ucap Kyuubi sembari mendudukkan dirinya. "Maaf, adikku tak dapat hadir. Dia sedang ada urusan mendadak. Mari kita mulai saja. Kita akan menjalankan kerja ini dengan perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru. Perusahaan kami sengaja melakukannya dengan pelan untuk memperoleh hasil yang lebih baik. Kami juga harus memperhatikan naik-turunnya harga saham dunia. Proyek pembangunan wahana bermain terbesar di Jepang ini akan menjadi lebih baik jika ada dukungan dari kalian semua. Apakah ada yang berniat memberi tanggapan?" tanyanya sembari menutup berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Sepertinya secara pelahan-lahan akan lebih baik."

"Ya, saya juga sangat setuju."

"Benar, terlalu terburu-buru dapat membuat hal ini menjadi sulit. Saya setuju."

"Ya, saya juga setuju."

"Saya juga."

Kyuubi tersenyum puas saat mendengar omongan orang-orang di hadapannya. Namun, alisnya terangkat saat melihat salah satu peserta rapatnya mengangkat tangan. Sedikit seringaian terukir di wajahnya, "Ah, silahkan komentar Anda, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Kyuubi saat menyadari Sasukelah yang sedang mengangkat tangan.

"Kudengar seorang Namikaze terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Akan sayang jika kejeniusan itu tak dimanfaatkan. Akan lebih baik jika kejeniusan itu dipakai untuk mempercepat proses ini." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai ke arah Kyuubi yang tampak menautkan alisnya. Seketika itu juga, suasana ruangan tersebut menjadi hening dan udaranya terasa dingin. Para peserta rapat hanya terdiam dan menunggu jawaban sang pemimpin.

Kyuubi tampak menunduk sebantar dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya, "Hm, Uchiha-_san_, pernahkah kau mendengar ucapan seorang Peter Shaffer? Dia mengatakan salah satu masalah dalam kehidupan adalah dimana kau tidak menghabiskannya sendiri, maka orang lain akan menghabiskannya untukmu. Bukankah lebih baik kita menikmatinya lebih dulu? Bukankah lebih baik dengan mengatakan 'Ah, hal hebat ini tercapai karena kesabaran kita dalam menikmati prosesnya.' Dan bukan mengatakan 'Ah, selesainya begitu cepat, bahkan kita tak sempat menikmati asam-manisnya.' Bukankah hal itu lebih menandakan sifat seseorang yang terlalu malas untuk menikmati hidupnya? Oh, atau perlu aku menjalankan hidupmu, Uchiha-_san_? Sepertinya kau sangat terobsesi dengan proyek ini. Hasil baik yang cepat itu bagus, akan tetapi lebih bagus lagi hasil yang luar biasa dengan cara bertahap." Ucap Kyuubi mantap. Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar. Namun di balik itu semua, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Meskipun dia tak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi dia sedikit merasa kesal pada Kyuubi.

"Kuharap omonganmu dapat dijadikan tolakan harapan nyata dan … bukan imajinasi."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami mendapatkan kepercayaanmu, Uchiha-_san_."

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Rumah Nagato.**

Naruto menatap sosok berambut merah di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar. Setelah mendapatkan kostum badut barunya dia terlihat begitu bersinar. Nagato memandang Naruto dengan _sweat dropped_, "Naru, bayarannya mana?" ucapnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Naruto hanya nyengir dan mengeluarkan satu _deck_ kartu.

"Kau menang … aku akan menyerahkan sebagian dari tabunganku. Jika kau kalah … layani aku seumur hidup. Maksudku … baju badut gratis." Ucapnya sembari mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi dan di hadapannya terdapat meja bundar kecil. "Konan, bantu kami memulai permainan." Ucapnya sembari memanggil seorang wanita dengan rambut biru kehitaman.

"Kau mengajaku bermain _poker_? Besar juga nyalimu." Ucap Nagato. Nagato adalah salah satu orang yang tak mengetahui kemampuan Naruto dalam bermain kartu. Nagato merupakan orang yang cukup hebat bermain _poker _dan dia juga merupakan pelanggan tetap gedung perjudian milik Naruto. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu jika pemilik gedung itu adalah Naruto. "Mulai, Konan." Ucapnya sembari menyamankan diri pada kursi tempatnya duduk. Naruto hanya memasang tampang lugunya.

"Jangan terlalu keras padaku, Nagato. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti permainan ini." Ucapnya disertai nada yang sedikit takut. Matanya menatap Nagato dengan tatapan orang memelas. Ha—ah, dasar iblis tingkat satu.

"Kau yang memulainya." Ucap nagato sembari mengambil dua kartu pemberian Konan. Matanya menatap tiga buah kartu yang terbuka di hadapannya. Lalu matanya beralih ke kartu yang ada di tangannya, '8 _Heart_ dan _Ace Heart_.' Batinnya sembari sedikit tersenyum tipis. Matanya kembali menatap tiga buah kartu yang sudah terbuka—dua kartu masih tertutup—_Queen Heart_, _Jack Heart_, dan_ Jack Clover._ "_Check_!" ucapnya sembari menatap Konan.

Konan hanya mengangguk dan membuka kartu yang tertutup pertama, kartu 6 _Clover_. Nagato tersenyum lebar saat menatap Naruto yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, "_Check_!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum miris ke arah Konan. Konan kembali mengangguk dan membuka kartu terakhir, 2 _Clover_. Warna wajah Naruto semakin buruk saja. Hal itu membuat Nagato tersenyum senang.

"Ayo buka kartunya!"

Nagato dan Naruto membuka kedua kartu mereka. Konan tampak tersenyum, "Nagato, _A Pair of Jack and Ace High_. Naruto, _two pair Jacks over_ 7. Kau menang, Naruto." Ucapnya sembari mengumpulkan kembali kartu tersebut. Nagato tampak cengo.

"APAAAA?" teriaknya saat menyadari jika dirinya kalah dari Naruto yang notabene tak terlalu mengerti bermain _poker_—itu menurutnya. Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung sembari menatap Nagato bingung.

"Eh, aku menang, ya? Waah! Ini keberuntungan seorang pemula! Kau harus melayaniku, Nagato." Ucapnya dengan muka girang. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Nagato yang sedang tertunduk lesu. "Hehehe, baiklah. Aku harus bekerja, aku harus membantu anak-anak itu. Mereka pasti menungguku. Lagian ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Terima kasih, Nagato dan Konan." Ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Nagato yang sudah sangat lesu. 'Kesalahan besar bermain dengan Mr. Joker.' Batinnya sembari meninggalkan kediaman tersebut.

**Di suatu tempat.**

Deidara menatap kesal orang yang ada di hadapannya, "Apa?" ucapnya ketus sembari menatap orang tersebut tajam. Sosok berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Alisnya terangkat sedikit, "Kau beda sekali saat di obrolan tadi, tadi kau bilang kalau kau kang—"

"Berisik! Berani kau melanjutkan kata-kata menjijikkan itu, kau akan melihat wajah Tobi setiap hari!" ucap Deidara kesal sembari menatap tajam Sasori. Mukanya sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Sasori yang terpotong barusan.

Sasori hanya cengo, 'Ka-kan dia sendiri tadi yang ngomong.' Batinnya _sweat dropped_. Ya, pasangan ini terlalu aneh dan sulit dimengerti. Sasori tiba-tiba memasang tampang serius, "Dei, kau serius tak mau menerima tawaranku?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka berperang denganmu daripada harus bekerja sama denganmu. Aku lebih suka bekerja sama dengannya." Ucap Deidara mantap. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam dan mengintimidasi. "Dan jangan pernah memaksaku!"

Sasori hanya menghela napas lelah menghadapi sifat keras kepala pacarnya satu ini. Entah kenapa, meskipun begitu … dia tetap sangat menyukai sisi Deidara yang itu. Sasori tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Deidara pelan, "Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau memaksakan diri. Kau tahu bahkan dia lebih berbahaya dibanding dirimu jika soal komputer." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat perhatian. Muka Deidara memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasori.

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Di taman.**

Naruto menatap anak-anak di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebarnya, "Hei, kalian mau diajarkan cara berjalan mundur?" tanyanya sembari membagikan sebuah permen coklat kepada setiap anak yang ada di dekatnya. Naruto memakai kaca mata hitam berbentuk segitiga dan hidung mainan berwarna merah. Baju yang dikenakannya adalah baju garis-garis hitam putih dengan sebuah _gasper_. Celananya menggembung seperti balon dan di tangannya terdapat beberapa balon gas. "Caranya seperti ini … berdiri tegak … menghadap lurus ke depan dan tangan lurus ke depan seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari mencontohkannya pada anak-anak tersebut. Mereka tampak mengikutinya dengan antusias. Meskipun ada beberapa anak yang kesulitan mengikutinya.

"Lalu, gerakkan tangan kalian ke belakang seperti ini secara bergantian." Naruto menggerakkan tanganya ke belakang. Anak-anak tersebut tampak tertawa senang saat melakukan hal itu. "Lalu, langkahkan kaki kalian berlawanan arah seperti ini … hm, gerakkan terus ke belakang." Ucapnya sembari melakukan hal tersebut bersamaan dengan anak-anak tersebut. Naruto tampak tertawa lebar saat melihat beberapa anak melakukannya dengan tidak benar. "Ahahah, biar aku bantu." Ucapnya sembari membantu anak-anak tersebut melakukan gerakan yang diajarkannya tadi.

Seseorang dengan kemeja hitam tampak memperhatikannya dari bangku taman yang ada disana. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap kegiatan badut tersebut dengan seksama. Alisnya sedikit bertaut saat melihat tingkah aneh dari badut tersebut. Rambut hitam kebiruannya tampak tersentuh oleh lembutnya hembusan angin. "Badut itu sangat menarik." Ucapnya pelan sembari tetap menatap badut itu dengan seksama.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong. Dia menghela napas lelah. Taman itu kini tampak mulai sepi karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Dia melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terlalu lelah. Sedikit senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat melhat anak-anak itu saling kejar-mengejar sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan-pernah-mendekati-dunia-itu-lagi. JANGAN PERNAH!"

Tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi murung saat mengingat ucapan Shikamaru semalam. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya. Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar saat seseorang menyerahkan sebuah minuman kaleng ke arahnya. Matanya menatap sosok itu. Rambut hitam kebiruan dan mata hitam kelam. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menerima minuman tersebut, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sembari memberikan ruang untuk orang tersebut duduk.

"Apakah seorang badut juga pernah bersedih?" ucap sosok itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng yang ada di tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan tak menatap orang yang diajaknya berbicara.

"Kesedihan milik siapa saja, kau tahu itu. Bahkan seorang badut dapat marah dan menangis." Ucapnya sembari menegak minuman yang ada di genggamannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hn, tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat seseorang yang hari itu membuatnya penasaran waktu di gedung perjudian tersebut. "Apa kau pernah berkunjung ke tempat yang penuh dengan orang yang gila akan uang?" tanya Sasuke pada badut tersebut. Badut tersebut tampak memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak, tempatku hanyalah taman ini." Jawabnya sembari meremukkan kaleng minumannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya hal aneh seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Ck! Dasar, Teme! Aku hanyalah orang biasa, jadi aku tidak mengerti dengan omonganmu, tuan …"

"Sasuke, kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sembari melemparkan kalengnya ke sebuah tong sampah di dekatnya. Kemudian matanya menatap Naruto. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto lekat.

Naruto tesenyum lebar, "Mr. Blue. Mereka selalu memanggilku seperti itu. aku sangat menyukai nama itu." Jawab Naruto antusias. Matanya menyipit karena dia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Nama yang bodoh." Ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto hanya mendumel tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan jika anak-anak itu tak menyukai atraksimu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto tersenyum dan melempar kaleng minuman yang sudah remuk di tangannya ke arah tong sampah di dekatnya, "Mengikuti mereka. Mengikuti permainan yang mereka sukai. Setelah itu buat permainan itu menjadi permainanmu dengan caramu sendiri. Lama-kelamaan mereka pasti jadi terpengaruh." Ucapnya sembari memperhatikan jam tangan Sasuke. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sudah terlalu sore. Sampai jumpa, Teme!" ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke ingin memanggilnya, namun badut itu sudah terlalu jauh. Dia hanya mendengus pelan.

Sasuke merasakan getaran pada kantongnya. Sasuke merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Disana tertera pesan dari Itachi.

[Pulanglah. Malam ini kita akan mencoba membeli informasi.]

Sasuke hanya menghela napas lelah dan beranjak dari duduknya. Dia sempat memperhatikan tempat duduk badut itu sejenak.

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Kediaman Namikaze.**

Shikamaru menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan datar. Alisnya terangkat menatap sosok tersebut, "Kau, kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" tanyanya datar. Matanya tak menatap orang itu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bermain lebih lama." Jawabnya singkat sembari melewati Shikamaru. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang tangannya. Dia tak berbalik, dia hanya terdiam dan menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Maaf … maaf telah membentakmu semalam." Ucap Shikamaru pelan sembari melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Naruto. Dia hanya menatap taman luas di hadapannya. Sedikit rasa bersalah tersirat dari pandangan matanya.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap punggung Shikamaru. Senyuman tipis dan tulus terukir di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba dia duduk di atas lantai dan menendang kaki Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang terkejut ikut terjatuh ke depan dengan lututnya menumpu pada lantai, "A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" ucapnya kesal sembari memegangi lututnya yang sakit. Matanya menatap kesal pada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. "Apa?" ucapnya ketus sembari ikut mendudukkan diri di depan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan kartu yang selalu di bawanya. "Ajarkan aku bermain_ Bridge_! Aku ingin mendapat pemikiran baru." Ucapnya sembari melemparkan kartu tersebut ke arah Shikamaru.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Kartu _Ace Clover_ dengan 2_ Heart_. Siapa yang lebih tinggi? Siapa yang menang?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menjejerkan karu tersebut. Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jika di _poker_, tentu saja _Ace Clover_ lebih tinggi."

'BLETAK'

"Jangan berpikiran dengan cara pikir pemain _poker_. Di dalam permainan _Bridge_, ada aturan yang disebut dengn pengisian _Bidding_. Itu adalah awal untuk memulai permainan. Biasanya yang mengisi_ bidding_ adalah orang yang ada di sebelah kanan _north_. _North_ merupakan_ lit_ atau orang yang mengeluarkan kartu terlebih dulu, namun masih dalam keadaan tertutup. _Bridge_ menggunakan arah mata angin. Orang yang disebelah kanan _lit_ atau biasa disebut bandar, akan menuliskan jumlah-jumlah kartu berdasarkan urutannya dan akan membuka kartunya, dan pasangannya akan bertugas untuk mengatur semuanya. Untuk mempermudahnya, biasanya urutannya dimulai dari_ Speed_, _Heart_,_ Clover_, dan _Diamond_."

"_Stop_! Untuk apa mengisi _bidding_ itu?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"_Bidding_ adalah media untuk mengatur strategi kita. Dengan melihat kartu pasanganmu, kau dapat menentukan kartu mana yang jumlahnya paling banyak. Contohnya, kau memiliki 4 buah kartu _speed _dan pasanganmu memiliki 5 buah kartu _speed_, total kartu kalian berdua adalah 9 buah, kan? Maka dapat dipastikan jumlah kartu _speed_ dilawan adalah 4 buah. Karena banyak setiap warna kartu adalah 13 buah. Hal itu menguntungkanmu untuk menggunakan pemainan _truff_. _Truff_ atau kartu mematikan, jika mereka mengeluarkan kartu _Ace clover_, kau harus memperhatikan keadaan kartu _clover_ di bagianmu dan pasanganmu. Jika salah satu diantara kalian tak memiliki kartu clover, maka lebih baik menggunakan kartu _truff_, yaitu _speed_. Jadi intinya, kartu _truff_ itu berkuasa atas kartu apapun. Tetapi tentu dapat digunakan untuk mematikan serangan lawan jika kartu yang lawanmu keluarkan tak ada satupun di dirimu ataupun sang bandar yang merupakan pasanganmu."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu mengatakan kalau _Bridge_ lebih sulit dari _poker_?" tanya Naruto setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Shikamaru.

"Kau harus memperhatikan dan mengingat dengan baik berapa banyak kartu _speed_,_ clover_, _heart_, atapun _diamond_ yang lawanmu keluarkan dengan baik. Jadi, selain harus memperhatikan kartumu, kau harus memperhatikan kartu orang lain." Ucap Shikamaru sembari mengembalikan kartu Naruto.

"Eh! Kenapa begitu? Bukannya itu sangat merepotkan?" tanyanya sembari mengambil kartunya dan meletakkannya kembali pada kantongnya.

"Maka dari itu aku bilang _Bridge _itu merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru santai sembari menopang dagu. "Jadi Naru, jika hal itu dibawa ke dunia nyata maka kau dapat menyimpulkannya dengan baik. Apa menurutmu?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto yang sedang berpikir.

"Cari kesalahan mutlak lawanmu untuk mematikan setiap gerakannya. Gunakan hal itu untuk keuntunganmu. Meskipun itu membunuhnya secara perlahan. Buat mereka bertekuk lutut dari awal. Perhatikan peyusunan rencana atau pengisian_ bidding_. Perhatikan setiap perlawanan yang mereka lakukan. Dan yang paling penting adalah membuatnya kalah telak." Ucap Naruto bangga sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ada yang kurang Naru, akan lebih baik jika kau membuatnya merasa menang terlebih dulu. Saat dia sudah berada di atas, jatuhkan mereka dengan sangat keras." Ucap Shikamaru menambahi sembari mengacak surai pirang Naruto. Shikamaru ingin berdiri namun kepalanya terhantup sesuatu. "Aww!" pekiknya. Shikamaru berbalik dan menatap Gaara yang sedang meringis memegangi dagunya. Ternyata sedari tadi Gaara ada disana. "Sedang apa kau disitu, bocah?" tanya Shikamaru kesal.

"Jangan memanggilku bocah, rusa!" ucap Gaara kesal sembari menatap Shikamaru kesal. "Dan jangan mengajarkan Naru hal yang tidak-tidak." Ucapnya sembari menatap Shikamaru geram. Lalu Gaara pergi dari tempat tersebut sembari memegangi dagunya yang masih terasa sakit.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gaara yang seperti itu.

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Bar Akatsuki.**

Naruto memandang dirinya dengan senyuman tipis. Matanya kini berwarna merah menyala dengan_ headband_ berwarna merah yang melekat di kepalanya. Penyamaran yang lain lagi baginya. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga ke siku. Dia memakai celemek berwarna hitam. Lalu dia bergegas menuju meja tempatnya bekerja. Matanya menatap malas pada orang-orang di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang sangat di kenalnya. Rambut hitam ke atas dengan kaca mata hitam bulat, Aburame Shino. "Yo! Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto saat Shino sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Biasa." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto hanya mendengus sebal, "Kau ini memang pelit bicara." Ucapnya sembari menuangkan minuman berwarna biru ke dalam gelas _Bartender_ dan memasukkan sedikit jus jeruk ke dalamnya. Dengan sedikit kocokan dan api, dia menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas kecil dan memberikannya pada Shino.

"Bos, apa kau tidak capek bekerja seperti ini?" tanya Shino sembari menerima minuman tersebut.

"Aku lebih aneh denganmu. Kenapa orang kaya sepertimu mau berkerja denganku?" tanyanya sembari mencondongkan badannya ke arah Shino.

Shino hanya menyeringai dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa nyaring. "Hahaha, benarkah? Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Aburame-_san_." Ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Shino.

"Kau terlalu kejam, bos."

"Hei! Shino, kau pernah dengar tentang Hilary Duff yang mengatakan bahwa menurutnya hal terindah di dunia adalah saat menggendong seorang bayi yang tertidur sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sedang diimpikannya? Kau tahu jika Hilary Duff adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto, maka yang akan keluar adalah kata-kata, hal terindah di dunia adalah saat menggendong potongan kepala seorang Uchiha sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Cara apa yang dapat membuatnya lebih menderita?" ucap Naruto diiringi seringaiannya.

"Naru, sepertinya idolamu telah datang." Ucap Shino sembari menatap dua orang yang kini berjalan lurus ke arah tempatnya dan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Shino—Shino menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja _Bartender_, sehingga dia membelakangi Naruto. "Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa yang memberitahukannya tempat menyenangkan ini, Shino?" Naruto membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telinga Shino.

Sebelah alis Shino terangkat, "Bagaimana dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang suka menjebol informasi?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto. Sehingga wajah mereka tampak begitu dekat.

"Anak pintar." Jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat kepalanya dan menyapa dua orang di hadapannya, "Selamat malam, tuan. Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku memesan ini." Jawab Itachi sembari menyerahkan tiga buah foto kepada sang _Bartender_. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan sikap sang Uchiha yang selalu berterus terang.

"Kau cukup _straightforward_, tuan. Apa yang ingin kau tahu tentang mereka?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan ketiga foto tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan sosok _Bartender_ itu dengan seksama, "Ah, tidakkah kalian ingin minum dulu?" tanyanya saat merasa Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Untung saja saat ini lampunya tak terlalu terang. Jadi wajahnya tak terlalu jelas.

"Semuanya tantang mereka dan berikan kami minuman terbaikmu." Jawab Sasuke mewakili kakaknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari mulai membuat sebuah minuman.

"Dua orang ini adalah Namikaze Kyuubi dan Naruto yang merupakan putra dari keluarga Namikaze. Mereka orang yang jenius. Belakangan ini kudengar mereka sedang melakukan proyek dan anda terlibat bukan, Uchiha-_san_? Namikaze Kyuubi seorang jenius yang pernah menjebloskan para pejabat kotor sebanyak 342 orang hanya melalaui sebuah _e-mail_ yang dikirim ke pihak kepolisian. 342 orang hanya selama dua tahun. Terkenal dengan sebutan _Kitsune the Devil_ di luar negri. Pernah menggagalkan proyek yang mengatas namakan pembuatan coklat yang didalamnya terdapat heroin berkadar tinggi. Dan memiliki manusia paling disayangnya yaitu Sabaku no Gaara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang ini." Ucap sang _Bartender_ sembari mengangkat sebuah foto diri Gaara.

"Namikaze Naruto, seorang bocah yang tak pernah diketahui identitas aslinya. Suka dengan tawa orang-orang yang sedang terluka. Memiliki ambisi tersembunyi dengan orang kesayangannya yang selalu ditemuinya beberapa hari ini. Manusia terpenting untuknya adalah Shikamaru Nara. Dan kau tahu … kudengar dia suka berjudi. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Pernah menangis pada saat kalah bermain kartu dengan orang yang sangat penting untuknya."

"Heh? Dia bisa menangis juga, huh?"

"Kesedihan milik siapa saja, tuan. Semua orang dapat menangis." Ucapnya sembari memperhatikan ketiga foto tersebut.

"Lalu apa hal yang menarik dari mereka bagimu?"

"Obsesinya untu mengalahkan Uchiha. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka berniat menggendong potongan kepala Uchiha." Ucap Naruto pelan seperti berbisik. Shino hanya mendengus pelan.

"Lalu apa kelemahan mereka?" tanya Sasuke matanya menatap sang _Bartender_ itu dengan seksama, 'Aku seperti pernah mendengar kata-katanya tadi tapi, dimana?' batinnya sembari menatap lekat _Bartender_ tersebut.

"Kekalahan." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Dan untuk membuat mereka kalah, kau harus belajar untuk mengikuti cara mereka bermain dan mengubahnya menjadi cara kalian. Ikuti arus mereka bagaikan fluks dan jangan pernah melakukan hal bertentangan yang terlalu mencolok, maka kau dapat mati di hadapan mereka." Ucapnya menambahi.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih atas semuanya." Ucap Itachi sembari meletakkan sebuah cek di atas meja tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menyeringai lebar.

"Bukankah aku baik memberi tahu kelemahanku sendiri. Akan lebih menarik jika ada tantangan baru, bukan begitu, Shino?"

**Naruto is a Clown**

**Di luar bar Akatsuki.**

Sasuke masih memikirkan omongan sang _Bartender_ yang terasa tak asing di telinganya. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna, "Mr. Blue!" ucapnya sembari kembali masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Namun alisnya bertaut saat yang ada disana bukanlah sang _Bartender_, "Dimana _Bartender_ sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya kau tak akan melihatnya lagi. Dia sudah mengundurkan diri. Ah dia meninggalkan ini untukmu, katanya kau pasti akan kembali kesini." Jawabnya sembari meyerahkan sebuah kertas. Sasuke membaca kertas itu.

[Terima kasih untuk memberikan sedikit kesenangan padaku. Ini tips untuk kalian berdua.]

Sasuke menatap cek yang ada di tangannya, nominalnya sepuluh kali lipat dari tip yang diberikan Itachi tadi. "Sialan!" ucapnya sembari merobek kertas tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan bar itu untuk mencari sang mantan _Bartender_.

Semenara itu, Itachi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang diluar sana, "Lama tak bertemu, kau tambah sombong sepertinya." Ucap orang tersebut sembari memukul bahu Itachi.

"Hm, tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang berusaha merebut hal yang kumiliki dengan cara kasar." Jawab Itachi sembari menyerahkan sebuah foto pada orang tersebut. Sedikit keterkejutan tampak di wajah orang itu. "Urus dia untukku." Ucap Itachi.

Naruto yang melihat sosok tersebut membulatkan matanya dengan lebar. "Ga-gawat, Kyuu-_nii_ … aku harus bergegas." Ucapnya sembari memasuki mobilnya yang diparkirnya tersembunyi dari keramaian pengunjung.

_**To Be Continued**_

Ha—ah kita jawab pertanyaan yang ada di review!

1. Apa bakalan ada Sai? Yap tentu ada. Dia senjata rahasia disini hahah. Tapi entah itu milik Uchiha atau Namikaze

2. Sasori hubungannya dengan Deidara? Uda di kasih tau kan di atas dia pacarnya Deidara heheh.

3. Apa KyuuNaru akan dibuat lebih Devil? Tentu saja, apalagi setelah munculnya orang baru di atas tadi hahah.

Yosh terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca chapter ini hehe dan mereview chapter sebelumnya. Saya yakin jika chapter depan akan ada banyak sesuatu yang tak terduga-duga hahaha.

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**_** 5: **_**Past**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Strange, Devil!Kyuubi, Bad!Naruto, and many more.**_

Sedikit penjelasan dari Author:

Disini Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama sedang kuliah (umur mereka 18 tahun). Kyuubi disini ikut sekolah percepatan dan lulus pada saat umurnya 16 tahun. Saat ini Kyuubi menekuni dua jurusan kuliah (umur Kyuubi 20 tahun). Itachi disini lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuubi. Setelah lulus sekolah, Itachi kuliah dan masuk dalam satu jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Itachi juga mengurusi perusahaan bersama Sasuke (umur Itachi 22 tahun)

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**Sasuke Is Falling in Love with a Clown**_

.

.

Suara deru mesin halus mengiringi dinginnya malam dan sepinya jalanan. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik tampak melaju dengan cepat. Pengemudi mobil tersebut tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bingung. Matanya terus terfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi tersebut. Bocah berambut pirang itu tampak begitu tegang. Matanya yang biasanya berwarna biru cerah itu tertutup oleh kontak lensa berwarna merah menyala. Dia mengendarai mobilnya memasuki sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Dengan cepat dia mematikan mesin mobil tersebut dan keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

Dengan langkah kasar dia memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang cukup besar. Matanya menatap lega saat melihat orang yang dicari-carinya sedang duduk manis menikmati siaran televisi. "Kyuu-_nii_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucapnya sembari mendudukkan diri di sebelah kakaknya. Dia tampak menghela napas berat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

Kyuubi memandangnya dengan bingung. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan intens, "Ada apa?" ucapnya sembari mengurangi _volume_ televisi tersebut. Tangannya bergerak untuk meletakkan benda yang ada di tangannya di atas meja di hadapannya.

Naruto menghela napas dengan berat sembari menarik kakaknya ke dalam pelukannya, "Sainganmu datang." Bisiknya sembari menggenggam erat baju kakaknya. Naruto tampak memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Dia tahu jika kakaknya mendengar berita ini, kakaknya pasti akan lepas kendali.

"Sialan! Beraninya dia datang di saat beg—"

"Kyuu-_nii_, kumohon tenangkan dirimu. Kau tidak mau membangunkan semua orang yang ada di rumah ini, kan?" ucap Naruto sembari terus menahan tubuh kakaknya yang masih mencoba memberontak. "Kita akan merencanakan sesuatu besok. Untuk saat ini, kumohon beristirahatlah dulu." Naruto menggenggam tangan kakaknya dengan erat sembari menariknya dan membawanya ke kamar. Naruto membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dengan perlahan dan mendorong kakaknya untuk masuk, "Jangan-pernah-bertindak-sembarangan." Ucapnya dengan tegas sembari menutup pintu tersebut dengan kasar. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar tersebut, "Ha—ah, ternyata mereka memulainya terlalu cepat." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum getir.

Naruto lalu berjalan dengan perlahan ke sebuah kamar yang tidak cukup penerangan. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut nanas sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Dia mendekati sosok tersebut dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi orang tersebut. "Tidurlah, kau akan sangat lelah besok." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. dengan perlahan, senyuman iblis mengembang di wajah Naruto. "Saatnya Mr. Joker bertindak~" ucapnya dengan riang sembari memasuki kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Shikamaru.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto tampak memandang gedung besar di hadapannya dengan sedikit kesal. Seharusnya hari ini dia dapat libur dari pihak kampus. Akan tetapi, karena dia punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, maka dia harus rela datang ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Naruto memasuki gedung besar itu dengan tergesa-gesa, namun dia tak pernah lupa untuk membalas sapaan orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya. Naruto membuka sebuah pintu ruangan yang cukup besar. Matanya menatap puluhan komputer di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Misi dimulai~" ucapnya sembari menyalakan semua komputer tersebut. Naruto mengakses semua website yang sama sekaligus. Dia duduk di salah satu komputer yang tampaknya merupakan _server_ dari sekumpulan komputer tersebut. Tangannya dengan lihai mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard_ tersebut. Senyuman iblis masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Setelah selesai, dia tampak menutup website tersebut dan masuk ke berbagai website perusahaan yang berbeda. "Ha—ah, indahnya mengacaukan hidup seseorang." Ucapnya dengan nada riang sembari sibuk mengutak-atik _website_ tersebut dengan lihainya.

Cukup lama dia berdiam diri di ruangan tersebut. Menyusup ke perusahaan orang lain merupakan hal yang cukup melelahkan baginya. Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya, Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum lebar saat bertemu seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kesal. "Dei-_nii_~ terima kasih sudah memberitahukanku sebagian kode perusahaan mereka~" ucap Naruto sembari memeluk Deidara dengan erat.

Deidara memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "Kau bisa masuk penjara jika ketahuan, _baka_!" ucap Deidara kesal sembari menatap bocah di hadapannya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Dan aku tidak akan masuk penjara jika tidak ketahuan, bukan?" ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang hanya mengeram kesal melihat kelakuan bocah pirang tersebut. Deidara sendiri bingung harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap bocah yang terkadang berlaku seenaknya itu. Untuk seorang bocah polos sepertinya, Deidara hanya mampu menghela napas lelah. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Deidara. Tidakkah dia mengetahui jika Naruto lebih iblis dari itu semua.

Deidara tampak menatap ruangan di hadapannya dengan penasaran. Dengan pelan dia melangkah masuk dan menyalakan semua komputer yang ada disana. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat pekerjaan Naruto barusan, "Se-serius dia yang membuat semua ini?" ucap Deidara dengan wajah yang tercengang.

Sementara itu, Naruto memasuki mobilnya dengan senyuman lebar yang begitu sulit diartikan. Tangannya dengan lihai bermain dengan kunci mobilnya.

**Kediaman Namikaze.**

Kyuubi menatap pintu kamarnya dengan kesal. Tangannya mengepal erat dan berulang kali memukul pintu tersebut, "Buka pintunya, sialan!" bentaknya dengan kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang sedari tadi meluap-luap ingin meledak saat itu juga. "Shika! Kubilang buka pintunya!" bantaknya pada orang yang sedang bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Bisakah kau diam, Kyuu? Untuk kali ini saja aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur. Apalagi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu. Dalam mengendalikan emosi, kuakui kau kalah telak dari Naruto. Jadi, biarkan dia yang mengurus semuanya hari ini." Ucap Shikamaru sembari pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dia memegang keningnya dengan kesal. Sudah seharian dia menunggui Kyuubi yang notabene sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Shikamaru yakin, dengan datangnya 'orang itu', Kyuubi akan bergerak terlalu gegabah. Untuk kali ini saja … dia mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto. Semoga saja … tidak ada yang salah.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna. Matanya menerawang pada keramaian di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa harus datang ke taman sore ini—untuk memastikan sesuatu. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya penasaran. Alisnya berkerut heran saat melihat banyak anak kecil sedang bermain bersama, tanpa … sosok yang dicarinya. Dengan perlahan dia datang mendekati anak-anak tersebut. Sasuke tampak memegang bahu seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijau lembut, "Kenapa kalian bermain sendiri? Paman badut itu mana?" tanyanya sembari berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah tersebut.

Bocah itu tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah toko kecil yang berada tak jauh dari taman tersebut, "Paman badut pergi kesana. Katanya dia ada urusan mendadak." Ucap bocah tersebut sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mangut-mangut mengerti dan mengacak rambut bocah tersebut dengan pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko tersebut.

Sasuke memperhatikan toko tersebut dengan seksama. Saat dia ingin memasuki toko tersebut, seorang badut keluar dengan terburu-buru dan membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Ah! Maaf aku tidak sengaja menab—Sasuke! Kau benar Sasuke, kan? Sedang apa disini? Kau ingin membeli mainan anak-anak juga?" tanyanya sembari menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

Sasuke menatapnya balik dan membuang muka, "A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini." Ucapnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gugup seperti itu. Sasuke memperhatikan badut itu diam-diam, "Kau membeli mainan disini?" tanyanya dan badut itu mengangguk.

"Ini toko langgananku. Ah! Ayo kita ngobrol di kursi itu! Sudah lama kita tak ngobrol bersama." Ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Sasuke dengan antusias. Sasuke tak sedikitpun menolak ajakan tersebut. Malah, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu beruntung. "Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari? Curiga … kau memang mencariku, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Hn, kau terlalu percaya diri, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sarkastis sembari balas tersenyum mengejek. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum canggung. "Kau sudah sering kesini? Tapi … sepertinya toko ini jarang sekali pengunjungnya." Tanya Sasuke sembari melihat Naruto yang tampak tertunduk diam.

"Iya, disini memang jarang pengunjung. Padahal disini banyak sekali mainan anak-anak yang bagus." Jawabnya sembari menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu hanya membuang mukanya menatap jalanan di depannya. 'Dan tentu saja karena toko ini milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menjadi pelanggan disini.' Tambah Naruto dalam hati sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Apa … apa kau pernah bekerja di bar sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari menatap Naruto dengan lekat. 'Mata mereka memang berbeda. Tapi … karena badut ini memakai kostum, aku jadi kesulitan untuk melihat warna rambutnya.' Batin Sasuke sembari terus menatap Naruto dengan lekat.

"Bar? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginjak tempat yang berbau kebebasan seperti itu." Jawabnya bohong sembari memasang tampang polosnya. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan malam ini." Ucapnya sembari berjalan dengan pelan.

"Urusan? Apa itu urusan yang menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto sembari mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Hm, urusan yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi … aku tidak menjamin jika orang yang kuajak bermain akan senang." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai lebar. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. "Oh ya, hati-hati jika bekerja. Sepertinya tanganmu akan perih jika terkena air."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. Matanya lalu menatap punggung tangan kanannya. Ternyata tangannya terluka. 'Dia memperhatikannya? Aku saja tak sadar.' Batin Naruto sembari menggigit lukanya dengan pelan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Itachi menatap orang di hadapannya dengan bingung, "Jadi … selama kau di Amerika … kau mengawasi bocah berambut merah itu. Kau … kau benar-benar menyayanginya, heh?" Itachi menatap pria berambut coklat panjang dengan mata tak berpupil itu dengan tatapan yang mengejek.

"Begitulah. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah melupakanku. Dia punya pria dengan senyuman iblis itu di sampingnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar melupakanku. Salahku yang pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Tapi … aku melakukan hal itu dengan terpaksa, Chi." Ucap sosok yang ternyata bernama Neji itu dengan lemas. Sepertinya ia memang begitu menyesal telah memperlakukan kekasihnya seperti itu … atau lebih tepatnya, mantan kekasihnya.

"Neji. Kita. Rebut. Milik. Kita. Kembali." Ucap Itachi dengan seringaiannya yang lebar.

"Kembali? Sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa mengatakan hal itu. Karena … Kyuubi belum pernah menjadi milikmu." Ucap Neji sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih! Aku tahu. Orang itu memang sulit untuk ditangkap. Dasar rubah gila." Ucapnya sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua talapak tangannya. Naji hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kita ke markas besar. Siapa tahu kita dapat sesuatu yang berharga." Ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Itachi dengan pelan. "Aku kenal informan yang bisa membantu kita jika untuk urusan gudang besar itu." Ucapnya sembari berjalan keluar dari rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah tersebut.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji dari belakang.

**Kediaman Namikaze.**

Kyuubi bersandar di sebuah sofa besar berwarna coklat. Dia sedikit lega dapat keluar dari kamarnya. Tentu saja hal itu dapat dilakukannya dengan cara memohon pada si rusa jelek itu. Matanya menerawang pada rumah yang besar tersebut. Sepi. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Gaara sedang kuliah dan Naruto sedang mengurusi 'sesuatu' yang tidak dia ketahui sama sekali. Sementara Shikamaru sedang sibuk mengurus 'sesuatu' dengan Deidara yang juga tidak dia ketahui. Kesal karena tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kyuubi mengambil jasnya beserta kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Mengabaikan perkataan Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya untuk menetap di rumah.

Entah kenapa dia merasa jika saat ini dia harus mencari dimana Naruto berada. Perasaannya terasa sedikit kosong tanpa adanya Naruto disisinya. Sepertinya perasaan seorang kakak tidak akan pernah meleset. Apalagi jika sesuatu yang buruk. Kyuubi masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan kasar dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Dia menyalakan mobil tersebut dengan cepat dan meninggalkan kediamannya. Matanya terus menerawang ke jalanan di hadapannya yang tampak begitu ramai. Bunyi klakson mengiringi malam yang cukup ramai tersebut.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di atas gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi. Kyuubi memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan seksama. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu familiar dengan sosok tersebut. Kyuubi menepikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia mendongak ke atas menatap sosok tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat orang tersebut menyeringai ke arahnya. "Ka-kau!"

**Gedung perjudian.**

Naruto menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Shinooooo~" ucapnya sembari memeluk sosok tersebut dengan erat. Naruto meletakkan dahinya di bahu sosok tersebut. "Boleh aku mengambil balasan dari ucapanmu di bar waktu itu?" ucapnya sembari memeluk Shino dari belakang.

Shino hanya mampu menghela napas lelah dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan, "Seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya padamu. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ha—ah, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shino sembari membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. Dia hanya mendengus pelan saat melihat Naruto sedang menyeringai kecil.

"Jual informasi ini untukku." Ucapnya sembari memberikan selembar kertas kepada Shino. Shino membaca rentetan kata-kata tersebut dengan alis yang berkerut. Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca semua kata-kata tersebut.

"Ta-tapi … ini … kau … apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Naruto?" ucapnya sembari meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas mejanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Shino yang sedang terkejut. "Kenapa bisa aku menyukai orang sepertimu? Dasar badut kecil." Ucapnya Shino sembari meremas kertas tersebut dan keluar dari ruangannya.

**Universitas Konoha.**

Gaara menatap layar komputer di hadapannya dengan kesal, "Sepertinya orang itu sudah kembali kesini. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika selama ini kau selalu mengawasiku. Dasar pria jadi-jadian." Ucap Gaara kesal sembari mematikan komputernya. Gaara menatap guru pembimbing yang ada tak jauh darinya. "Boleh aku pulang lebih awal? Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Ucapnya dengan pelan sembari pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Tak menunggu persetujuan dari sang pembimbing.

Gaara menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan malas. Kakinya melangkah secara teratur menapaki aspal. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan jalanan di hadapannya. Saat ini dia tidak membawa kendaraan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sedang ingin menikmati jalanan dengan santai. Kakinya terus menapaki jalan demi jalan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia berheni dan menatap dua orang sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Gaara tersenyum lebar dan memainkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan. "Ckckck … _poor you_, Shika." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar dan berbalik arah. "Sepertinya ada permainan baru yang dimulai. Kira-kira, siapa yang memulainya, ya? Apa Kyuubi? Tapi … Kyuubi seharian penuh berada di kamar. Naruto? Tidak mungkin bocah polos itu melakukan permainan sampai membawa orang itu kembali ke Konoha." Ucapnya sembari berlari kecil kembali ke kampusnya—hendak menemui seseorang. Ha—ah, sepertinya Gaara terlalu menganggap Naruto dengan polos.

**Gedung perjudian.**

Shino menghela napas lelah sembari berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan khusus untuk orang-orang penting. Matanya menatap dua orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan bingung. 'Sial! Kenapa aku menyetujuinya. Dia bisa mati jika hal ini terjadi.' Batinnya sembari mencoba bersikap biasa. Dia berdehem kecil sebelum mempersilahkan dua orang tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah orang tersebut masuk … Shino menyeringai puas. "Maukah kau membeli informasi ini, tuan Uchiha?" ucapnya sembari mengangkat sebuah kertas kecil yang diberikan Naruto tadi. "Tapi … sepertinya kau tak sanggup untuk membayar informasi ini." Ucap Shino menambahi sembari berbalik menatap dua orang tersebut.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menghampiri Shino. "Aku akan membayarnya jika informasi itu menguntungkanku." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai tipis ke arah Shino. Neji yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum puas.

"Sepertinya kau masih sering menjual informasi yang menakutkan, Shino?" ucap Neji sembari menjabat tangan Shino. Shino hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap Itachi.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik? Kau hanya cukup menandatangani surat ini." Ucap Shino sembari menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Itachi.

Itaci tampak membaca surat tersebut dengan seksama 'Penyetujuan penarikan saham? Apa maksudnya? Bukannya tak ada perusahaan yang menarik sahamnya dari perusahaanku.' Batinnya sembari mengambil surat tersebut. Itachi menatap Neji sejenak dan mengangguk pada Shino. "Jangan membuatku menyesal menandatangani surat ini." Ucapnya sembari mengambil pena yang ada di saku kemeja Shino. Itachi menandatangani surat tersebut dengan cepat. "Berikan kertas itu."

Shino hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberikan surat tersebut. "Selamat menikmati kebahagiaan." Ucapnya sembari undur diri dari tempat tersebut.

Itachi membuka kertas tersebut dengan pelan dan membacanya dengan seksama. "Hoo, berita yang cukup menarik untuk membuatku tersenyum lebar." Ucap Itachi sembari membuang kertas tersebut. "Kita pulang dan menyusun rencana untuk malam ini." Ucap Itachi sembari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seringaiannya yang penuh arti.

Neji dan Itachi meninggalkan gedung besar penuh tipuan itu dengan terburu-buru. Mereka memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik. Itachi mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan cepat. "Neji … aku punya firasat buruk." Ucapnya sembari menjalankan mobilnya. Matanya sesekali menatap Neji yang sedang asik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"I-itachi?"

"Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Itachi sembari menatap Neji sekilas. Itachi menunggu jawaban dari Neji dengan bingung.

"Perusahaanmu … sedang kacau."

Hening.

Hening.

Heni—

'CKIIITT'

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Beruntung saat itu jalanan sedang sepi kendaraan. Matanya menatap Neji dengan bingung, "Maksudmu apa? Kacau bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari mengambil ponsel Neji dengan kasar. Matanya membaca rentetan kata-kata tersebut dengan seksama. Itachi mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung, "Apa maksud ini semua?" tanyanya sembari mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada Neji.

"Semua perusahaan pemegang saham menarik sahamnya dari Uchiha _Corporation_." Ucap Neji sembari meletakkan ponselnya di _dashboard_ mobil Itachi. "Tapi ini aneh. Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubungimu?" tanya Neji sembari menatap Itachi dengan lekat.

Itachi tampak mengerti maksud perkataan Neji. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di sebelahnya. "_Shit_!" ucapnya saat menyadari ponselnya sedang dalam keadaan mati total. Itachi segera menjalankan mobilnya—berniat kembali ke rumah secepat mungkin. "Sial! Ternyata ini maksudnya orang itu memintaku untuk menandatangani kertas tadi."

Neji yang melihat kekacauan pada diri Itachi hanya mendengus pelan, 'Sebenarnya siapa pemimpin gedung besar itu? Dia terlalu lihai menangani Uchiha ini.' Batin Neji sembari menatap rentetan toko yang sudah mulai menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke mengeram kesal dan membanting ponselnya dengan kasar, "Sial! Disaat seperti ini ponselnya susah sekali dihubungi." Ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut. Sasuke menatap kertas di tangannya dengan kesal. Disana tertera tanda tangan Itachi yang menyetujui semua penarikan saham. Sementara kabar yang diterima oleh perusahaan-perusahaan pemilik saham tersebut adalah kebalikannya. Yang mereka terima adalah kabar jika 'Uchiha melepaskan saham mereka karena ingin melepaskan tanggung jawab'.

Banyak perusahaan yang menuntut hal tersebut termasuk perusahaan milik Aburame yang notabene juga dikacaukan oleh Naruto yang saat ini sedang asik melihat rentetan berita tersebut di internet. Sasuke menatap mobil hitam yang sedang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, "_Aniki_! Kau … kau _baka _sekali!" teriaknya dengan kesal.

Itachi yang masih mampu mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan berlari kecil menuju Sasuke. "Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan cepat sembari menatap Sasuke yang seperti ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang mengacaukan system jaringan komunikasi perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan-perusahaan lain. Tapi yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi … KENAPA KAU MANANDATANGANI SURAT INI,_ BAKA_?" bantaknya dengan kesal. Itachi mengambil surat yang ada di tangan Sasuke dengan cepat.

Itachi meremas kertas tersebut dengan kasar. "Sial! Aku terbawa kesenangan sekilas." Ucapnya sembari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Dia hanya mengikuti Itachi masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Itachi. "Aku dapat hal yang kuanggap setimpal dengan ini semua. Serahkan saja ini pada Kakashi. Kita akan membuat rencana yang lebih menarik dari ini."

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Itachi, "Hal apa?"

"Pemilik gedung itu … kaki tangan _duo_ Namikaze."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai puas. Neji yang melihat hal tersebut dari kejauhan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah, "Gaa-_chan_ … sepertinya kau akan terlibat dalam masalah ini."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menatap layar komputernya dengan senyuman lebar, "Hahahah mati kau Uchiha. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang." Ucapnya sembari mematikan komputer tersebut.

'TOK' 'TOK' 'TOK'

Ketukan pintu pada ruangannya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya menatap pintu tersebut dengan seksama. "Masuk." Ucapnya singkat sembari membalikkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria dengan rambut nanas yang dikuncir ke atas memasuki ruangannya dengan kasar, Shikamaru Nara.

"Apa maksudmu menjual informasi itu? Kau ingin mati, hah?" ucap Shikamaru sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja Naruto. "Naruto! Jawab aku!" bentaknya dengan kasar.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan kasar. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin dan datar. "Aku hanya menguji kemampuanku, Shika. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku kan baik-baik sa—"

"Kau tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja jika menyangkut hal ini, sialan! Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku lepas kendali lagi? HAH?" Shikamaru sepertinya sudah terlanjur marah dengan perbuatan Naruto. Entah kenapa, dia merasa begitu bodoh tidak dapat mengetahui hal ini lebih awal. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Tangannya yang ada di atas meja Naruto mengepal kuat.

"Shika … biarkan aku menangani masalah ini. Bukankah kau sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku? Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sembari menatap Shikamaru dengan sendu. Tatapan itu hanya Shikamaru yang sering melihatnya. Tatapan yang menunjukkan sisi asli Naruto yang merasa kesepian dan terluka. 'Setidaknya itu yang aku harapakan. Akupun berharap … aku baik-baik saja.' Batin Naruto menambahi sembari menatap Shikamaru dengan lekat.

Rahang Shikamaru tampak mengeras. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan lekat, "Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku, bocah." Ucap Shikamaru sembari menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Shikamaru membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan kasar.

"SIAL!" ucap Naruto sembari membanting barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya menatap pintu ruangannya dengan prustasi, "Darimana dia tahu masalah ini? Hahaha aku bahkan lupa kalau dia orang jenius!" ucap Naruto sembari tertawa getir. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Matanya menatap seorang pria dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka. "Kibaaa~ kau harus membantuku~" Ucapnya sembari memasang tampang polosnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Kiba yang sudah sering mendapat tampang seperti itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Dia sudah tahu jika sang ketua memasang tampang seperti itu … pasti ada maunya. "Kali ini kau ingin apa?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto dengan malas. Yang ditatap hanya mampu tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan matanya. Kiba yang sudah mengerti maksud dari kedipan itu hanya mengangguk pasrah, "Kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku. Tapi … jangan membawa masalah lagi, oke?" ucapnya sembari meninggalkan sang ketua yang hanya memasang senyuman lebar.

"Terima kasih~" ucap Naruto sembari berjalan menuju ruangan utama. Matanya menatap bosan pada para penjudi yang sedang asik bertaruh kekayaan. Matanya lalu terpaku pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk sedirian. Senyuman lebar terukir jelas di wajahnya, "Aku ingin orang itu~" ucapnya sembari pergi menuju orang itu. Tak lupa Naruto mengenakan jasnya dan topeng andalannya. "Mau bermain denganku?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap orang tersebut dengan lekat dari balik topengnya.

Pria berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Mata _hazel_ miliknya menatap Naruto dengan antusias. "Tak kusangka permainan pertamaku harus bersama dirimu, Mr. Poker." Ucapnya sembari memperbaiki duduknya. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk di hadapan orang tersebut. "Perkenalkan, aku Sasori. Aku punya penawaran baik untukmu." Ucapnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Aku akan memberikan semua uang yang ada di dalam cek ini jika kau menang … dan jika kau kalah … izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat." Ucap Sasori sembari memperlihatkan sebuah cek yang bertuliskan nominal uang yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya tanda menyetujui negosiasi Sasori. Dari balik topengnya, Naruto tersenyum mengejek, 'Pacar Dei-_nii_ mau bermain-main sepertinya, hahaha.' Naruto tertawa dalam hati sembari tersenyum puas dari balik topengnya. Naruto lalu mengetukkan jarinya sebanyak tiga kali pada meja. Selang beberapa detik seorang pria dengan kaca mata hitam bulat berdiri di sebelahnya dan mulai membagikan kartu.

Tampak sang pembagi kartu mulai membagikan dua buah kartu pada Naruto dan Sasori. Sulit bagi Sasori untuk memperkirakan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Ya, dia hanya mengetahui bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Mr. Poker, bukan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Sang bandar telah membuka tiga buah kartu, _King heart_, 8 _heart_, dan 7 _clover_. Sasori menatap dua buah kartu yang ada di tangannya, 8 _clover_ dan 4 _diamond_. Sasori yang notabene tak terlalu mengerti tentang kartu hanya berharap jika kartu itu merupakan kartu yang baik.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya, dia mengangkat sebuah papan bertuliskan '_CHECK_' dan sang bandar membuka sebuah kartu lagi, 10 _clover_ adalah kartu terbuka yang keempat. Sasori bingung harus menghela napas lega ataupun khawatir. Sasori mengangguk pura-pura mengerti dan mengangkat papan yang sama dengan yang diangkat Naruto. Sang bandar hanya mengangguk dan membuka kartu kelima, 6 _diamond_.

"_Show me your cards_." Ucap sang bandar sembari tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya sempat mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. Namun, hal itu tak cukup untuk Sasori perhatikan. Karena saat ini dia hanya memikirkan nasib kedua kartunya. "Mr. Sasori, _A pair of eight King high_ and Mr. Poker, _A pair of King Queen high_. _Sorry, but_ Mr. Poker _is the Winner_." Ucap sang bandar sembari membungkuk.

Naruto tersenyum senang dari balik topengnya. Sasori tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. Dia menyodorkan sebuah cek yang tadi dibawanya. '_Shit_! Itu uang tabunganku selama bermain di Amerika.' Batinnya miris sembari tersenyum getir ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Shino yang mengambil cek tersebut. Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat suara yang begitu familiar baginya menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Sasori, cepat kembali. Ada yang harus kita bica-siapa dia?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berbalik memunggunginya.

Naruto yang merasa sedikit merasa membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum dari balik topengnya dan sedikit membungkuk—memberi salam pada Sasuke. 'Sepertinya aku harus bersikap biasa saja pada orang ini.' Batin Naruto sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto dengan seksama sebelum menjabatnya. "Sasuke Uchiha." Ucapnya singkat sembari menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarik tangan kanannya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan luka ini? Sepertinya masih baru." Tanya Sasuke penuh dengan nada curiga. Dibalik topeng tersebut, Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang lupa mengobati tangannya. Naruto tampak berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun gagal.

Shino yang melihat hal itu menjadi sedikit tidak suka, "Bisakah kau melepaskan tangannya, tuan Uchiha? Sepertinya kau menyakiti ketuaku." Ucap Shino sembari menepis tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Shino dengan tajam. Matanya lalu beralih pada Naruto yang masih terdiam. 'Sial! Kenapa dia harus memakai topeng?' batin Sasuke kesal.

Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi dengan perlahan dari tempat tersebut. meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan yang menumpuk di pikiran Sasuke, "Luka itu …"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori sembari mendekati Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Luka itu … sama persisi dengan luka orang yang sangat kukenal." Ucap Sasuke sembari menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Kita pulang. Hal ini perlu aku pastikan." Ucap Sasuke lagi sembari pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu ruang pribadinya, "Kenapa aku jadi bingung seperti ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Bahunya tampak naik-turun dengan tidak teratur. Matanya menatap lantai tempatnya berpijak dengan diam, "Aku tidak suka perasaan seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Aku harus tidur sekarang."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Shikamaru menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan kesal, "Kyuu … jaga Naruto saat dia pulang. Kalau perlu kau kunci dia di kamar." Ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Wah wah, sepertinya kau sama sekali tak berniat untuk menayapaku ya, Shika?" ucap orang yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kyuubi. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang mengejek.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal, "_Mendoukusai_." Ucapnya sembari terus melangkah dengan pelan. Tak memperdulikan senyuman sosok tersebut.

Gaara yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan bingung, "Rusa dan elang ingin memperebutkan seorang bocah polos? Hal yang menarik." Ucapnya sembari berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuubi, "Ayo makan malam. Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Kyuubi dengan pelan.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Gaara dengan pelan, "Istri yang baik." Ucapnya dengan nada yang mengejek. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan …

'BUGH'

Gaara melemparkan sebuah gelas yang ada di tangannya ke arah Kyuubi. Dia kembali tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kyuubi memegangi kakinya sembari meringis kesakitan, "Kau terlihat lebih keren seperti itu, Kyuu." Ucap Gaara tidak tahu diri sembari pergi menuju dapur.

"Si-sialan!" ucap Kyuubi sewot sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Gaara. Sementara itu, sosok yang sedang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Kira-kira … sekitar lima tahunan." Lirihnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan bingung, "_Aniki_, kita akan melakukan rencana ini tepat jam tiga pagi, bukan? Jadi, seharusnya kita sudah menghubungi mereka." Ucap Sasuke sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng rasa tomat di kulkas di dekatnya.

"Hem, ternyata pemilik gedung itu selain merupakan kaki tangan Namikaze, dia juga punya masa lalu yang kelam. Dan dia memiliki trauma dengan hal tersebut." Ucap Itachi sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Neji yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tahu … sepertinya orang itu bukan hanya kaki tangan Namikaze—"

"—akan tetapi sepertinya dia memang salah satu dari Namikaze itu sendiri." Ucap Neji sembari meletakkan ponselnya. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya mampu mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Itachi sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Kalaupun itu memang benar … aku yakin dia adalah Kyuubi. Apa jadinya jika orang berhati iblis itu adalah adiknya, Naruto. Kau llihat sendiri kan, Sasuke? Anak itu terlalu polos untuk menjadi sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita memeras otak kita." Ucap Itachi sembari menghela napas dengan lelah.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas, 'Luka itu … kenapa begitu mirip dengan tuan badut itu? Apa mereka orang yang sama? Tapi … aku merasa badut itu sedikit mirip dengan Naruto. Sama-sama polos dan memiliki senyuman yang ma-NO! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya seperti ini. Sial!' Sasuke sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan kesal. "_Aniki_ … biar aku yang mengurus taruhan malam ini."

Itachi sempat tersedak, "A-apa? Sejak kapan kau ingin bermain diluar layar? Kau serius?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tak percaya. Selama mereka melakukan perang dengan para pesaing, Sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun mau bermain secara terang-terangan. Tapi, kali ini dia sendiri yang memintanya. "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sasuke?"

"Aku harus memastikannya dulu baru bisa mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan singkat sembari mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja. "Kali ini saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Itachi dan Neji hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujuinya. Toh Sasuke pasti akan memikirkan sesuatu jika ada kesalahan dalam rencana. Itachi sendiri juga harus mengurusi permasalahan saham yang hari ini terjadi. Meskipun dia tidak tahu jelas siapa yang melakukannya. Namun, entah kenapa hanya satu orang yang menjadi targetnya, Namikaze Kyuubi. Ha—ah, tidakkah Itachi tahu jika pada saat itu Kyuubi sedang dikurung di dalam kamar. Sepertinya sikap Kyuubi yang sedikit sangar dan blak-blakkan menjadi salah satu faktor yang merugikan. Sementara Naruto yang notabene selalu memasang tampang polosnya hanya mampu ditepis langsung oleh pemikiran Itachi.

**Apartemen Kiba.**

Kiba menatap orang di hadapannya dengan sedih, "Naru … kau serius ingin melakukan taruhan ini?" tanya Kiba sembari memperhatikan ponsel Naruto. Disana tertera sebuah pesan yang menyatakan bahwa Uchiha mengajak sang Namikaze untuk bertaruh … dalam balapan motor. "Kau tahu, kan? Aku sendiri tahu kau masih trauma. Kalo seperti ini, lebih baik aku memberitahu Shi—"

"Jangan pernah menghubunginya atau kau akan mati, Ki-ba." Ucap Naruto sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Kiba yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Taruhan ini aku yang mengatasinya. Meskipun dia seorang '_lead_' yang akan jalan terlebih dulu. Akan tetapi, aku tetap pemegang kartu Kyuubi dan kartuku. Karena kali ini, Kyuubi akan membuka kartunya untukku. Jadi, _bidding_ permainan menjadi milik Namikaze sepenuhnya."

"Tapi Naru, apa tidak ada cara lain unt—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada satupun orang rumah yang akan tahu tentang masalah ini. Aku sudah memutus jaringan ponsel mereka. Jadi, bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" ucap Naruto sembari menggenggam erat kenop pintu Kiba. Kiba menatapnya dengan iba. Dia tahu jika bocah di hadapannya ini selalu melakukan sesuatu atas kehendaknya sendiri. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka jika bocah tersebut akan merusak dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Kemarilah. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu … aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu, apalagi terhadap Uchiha itu." Ucap Kiba sembari memeluk Naruto. Kiba tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil kepada Naruto. Naruto balas tersenyum dan segera pergi dari apartemen itu. Menyapa hembusan angin yang sangat dingin.

Matanya melirik pada jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga. Dia tersenyum miris dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Meninggalkan apartemen Kiba dengan perlahan. Kiba menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam. Rahangnya tampak mengeras, "_Gomen_." Lirihnya sembari mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

**Kediaman Namikaze.**

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari mobil tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah ruangan kecil di belakang rumahnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Tampaklah sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna hitam metalik. Dia tersenyum lebar dan segera mengeluarkan motor tersebut dan menaikinya. Dia memasukkan kunci motornya dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Baru saja dia ingin menjalankannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Permainanmu sudah keterlaluan, Naru."

Naruto menengok ke belakang, matanya memicing tajam melihat orang tersebut. "Ada seseorang yang pernah berkata padaku seperti ini, '_Life is a game, play it_.' Dan sekarang aku melakukan apa yang pernah dia ajarkan padaku. Aku hanya ingin bermain dan menyelesaikan permaian ini. Aku tak akan membiarkan kenyataan merusak kehidupanku, apalagi masa laluku. Jangan pernah menganggapku anak kecil lagi." Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut tampak menghela napas dengan lelah, dia memijat keningnya dengan perlahan, "Ha—ah, seharusnya aku tak mengajarkannya kata-kata itu dulu. Sekarang dia malah membuat perkataanku jadi sesuatu yang diluar pemikiranku sendiri. Hidup itu seperti menaiki sepeda. Jika kau ingin seimbang, maka kau harus terus mengayuh. Dan jika kau terlalu kuat mengayuh sepeda itu, maka aku akan menghentikanmu, badut kecilku." Ucap sosok tersebut sembari menyeringai.

Naruto terus menjalankan motornya menuju sebuah jalanan sepi. Matanya terus menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Aku akan terlambat jika seperti ini." Matanya menatap lega pada sebuah lampu biru yang dilambaikan kepadanya. "Shinooo~" ucapnya dengan riang saat sudah berada di hadapan Shino. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku." Ucap Naruto sembari turun dari motornya. Shino tampak meneliti motor Naruto. Mencoba mencari-cari apakah ada kesalahan pada motor tersebut.

Seseorang berambut coklat panjang tampak menghampirinya. Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Aku yang akan menjadi wakil dari Namikaze." Ucap Naruto dengan mantap dari balik topengnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Deidara menatap Shikamaru dengan terkejut, "Shi-shika! Kau harus menghentikannya. Aku baru saja diberi kabar oleh seseorang jika Naruto akan melakukannya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Deidara tampak mengatakannya hanya dalam satu helaan napas.

Shikamaru tampak mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya pada Deidara, Deidara hanya menggeleng dan pergi—mencoba mencari di dalam rumah. Namun nihil, tak ada satupun ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah besar tersebut berisikan Naruto. Shikamaru tampak sangat kesal, "Sial! Seharusnya aku membawanya pulang tadi." Ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Matanya memicing tajam melihat Kyuubi yang sedang asik makan apel di dapur. "Kau tahu diman adikmu sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mendekati Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya menggeleng dengan acuh. Shikamaru mendekati Kyuubi dengan kasar.

'DUAGH'

"Adikmu dalam bahaya dan kau hanya diam-diam saja disini? Apa kau gila hah?"

Kyuubi memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, "Ke-kenapa kau main pukul sepert i—"

"Shika! Kiba menghubungiku kalau mereka mengadakan balapan motor tersebut di jalan dekat gudang kosong. Cepatlah!" ucap Gaara sembari memakai jaketnya. Shikamaru mengangguk sembari tetap menatap Kyuubi. "Kyuu kau tidak pergi? Naruto sedang dalam bahaya."

"_Damn you all_! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan ini padaku?" ucap Kyuubi kesal sembari mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. 'Naru, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Ck! Uchiha sialan! Darimana dia tahu kelemahan Naruto?' batin Kyuubi sembari memasuki mobilnya dengan kasar. Dengan cepat dia menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak umum. Matanya menerawang pada langit kelam yang tampak sedang mendung. "Kumohon jangan terulang lagi." Doanya sembari mencengkram kemudi tersebut dengan kuat.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Kyuubi sampai ke tempat tersebut. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dengan cepat dan menembus keramaian yang ada disana. Sepertinya banyak yang menyaksikan.

'TIGA'

'Tidak. Naru kumohon jangan lakukan it—'

'DUA'

'Hentikan. Siapapun hentik—'

'DOR'

"Na-naru. Sialan!" Kyuubi menghambur orang-orang yang ada disana. "Sialan! Siapa yang punya acara ini?" tanyanya dengan cepat. Mata merahnya berkilat marah. Menatap dua pria berambut panjang sedang tertawa puas. Kyuubi mendekati orang tersebut, "KAU!"

'DUAGH'

Itachi membulatkan matanya saat berhasil melihat orang yang memukulnya dengan jelas, "K-kyuu! Ke-kenapa kau disini?"

.

.

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan tenang. Tak pernah sediktpun dia menengok ke samping. Dia hanya fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Dis bahkan terlalu fokus.

'_Naruto! Jangan suka menengok jika dalam pertandingan_.'

'_Baiklah. Tenang saja_.'

'_CKIIIT_'

'_BRUAK_'

'_Na-naruto? K-kau baik-baik, saja? Kumohon jawab aku!_'

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat saat kata-kata yang tak ingin diingatnya memasuki pikirannya. Matanya mencoba fokus pada jalan di hadapannya. Namun, entah kenapa … sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas tak berdaya. Perlahan demi perlahan, pegangannya pada kemudi motor tersebut melemah.

"Ku-kumohon, jangan bunuh a-aku dengan masa lalu kela—"

'CKIIIIIT'

'BRUAK'

'DUARRR'

Sasuke yang menatap kejadian itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dia menatap motor milik sang lawan yang sudah meledak dan terlempar sangat jauh. Dia tak dapat melihat dimana sang lawan berada. Sasuke membanting motornya dengan kasar dan segera berlari.

'DOR'

Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah peluru lewat di sebelah telinganya. Dia menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan terkejut. Matanya memicing tajam pada orang tersebut, "Jangan pernah terlibat oleh Namikaze, Uchiha."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut. matanya membulat sempurna saat sebuah cahaya mengenai wajah orang tersebut, "Sai …" desisnya tidak suka.

"Atau kau akan mati di tanganku."

.

.

'CKIIIIIT'

'BRUAK'

'DUARRR'

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya mendengar ledakan tersebut. Kyuubi memegang kepalanya dengan bingung, "Ja-jangan! Kumohon jangan terjadi lagi!"

_**To Be Continued**_

Well kita jawab pertanyaan!

Hubungan Gaara sama Kyuubi apa? Ya, mereka sebenernya cuma temanan kok.

Apa Naruto tetep jadi badut jika sudah ketahuan mereka orang yang sama dengan devil bartender? Tentu saja, karena itu trigger ceritanya.

Shika pacarnya Naruto? Bukan (padahal pengennya gitu, heheh)

Kenapa MinaKushi ngga pernah kelihatan? Nanti bakal ada penjelasannya kok

Terima kasih yang telah mengoreksi fic ini hehe. Oh ya, mungkin aku bakalan ngga muncul di fandom Naruto untuk beberapa saat hehe. Maaf ya. Tapi aku tetap balik kok.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter**_** 6: **_**Death ends a life, not a Relationship**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Strange, Devil!Kyuubi, Bad!Naruto, and many more.**_

Sedikit penjelasan dari Author:

Disini Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama sedang kuliah (umur mereka 18 tahun). Kyuubi disini ikut sekolah percepatan dan lulus pada saat umurnya 16 tahun. Saat ini Kyuubi menekuni dua jurusan kuliah (umur Kyuubi 20 tahun). Itachi disini lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuubi. Setelah lulus sekolah, Itachi kuliah dan masuk dalam satu jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Itachi juga mengurusi perusahaan bersama Sasuke (umur Itachi 22 tahun)

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**Sasuke Is Falling in Love with a Clown**_

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Suara tawa mewarnai sepinya malam yang terasa begitu lembab. Desiran angin yang secara perlahan membelai lembut beberapa raga yang sedang berbincang-bincang tampak begitu lemah. Hangatnya rasa kebersamaan tersebut seakan-akan dapat mengalahkan hangatnya sinar rembulan yang tampak meredup karena tertutup awan tipis. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru cerah yang indah tampak sedang bermain kartu dengan seorang bocah dengan cirri-ciri fisik yang serupa dengannya. Sesekali dia tertawa nyaring sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak lawan mainnya._

_Mata birunya menatap sosok yang sedang sibuk bermain kembang api. "Kushina, sepertinya Naruto belum mampu mengalahkanku dalam hal bermain kartu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah sosok yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya di hadapannya. "Ha—ah, kau lemah, Naru-_chan_." Dia menatap sosok di hadapannya yang notabene adalah putra bungsunya._

"_Dad, kau curang. Aku melihatmu mengambil kartu dari dalam lengan bajumu." Elak Naruto sembari mencoba meraih lengan ayahnya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan selembar kartu yang seharusnya menjadi kartu milik ayahnya. "Lihat! Aku benar, kan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari memperlihatkan kartu tersebut ke arah ayah dan ibunya._

"_Naru, kau itu sudah besar. Jangan seperti anak kecil." Ucap seseorang dengan rambut merah kejinggaan yang sedang sibuk membuat api unggun dengan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi ke atas seperti nanas, Nara Shikamaru. "Kau ikut kelas percepatan, kan? Berarti kau sebentar lagi akan lulus. Berusahalah!" pria dengan rambut merah kejinggan tersebut tampak mengepalkan tangannya ke udara sembari menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar—memberikan semangat pada sang adik. Ya, pria dengan rambut merah kejinggaan dan mata merah tersebut adalah kakak Naruto, Namikaze Kyuubi._

_Ayahnya sedang sibuk memperhatikan tingkah kedua bocahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis ke arah wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut merah yang panjang, "Lihatlah, Kushina! Anak-anak kita sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Aku harap Shikamaru dan Deidara dapat menjaga mereka saat kita sudah tak ada nanti." Ujarnya seraya berjalan perlahan ke arah kedua putranya dan mengacak rambut mereka dengan pelan. "Kalian harus membuat ayah bangga!" ucapnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu._

"_Minato … kau ini sembarangan saja kalau berkata. Tentu saja kau dan aku akan menjaga mereka bersama-sama sampai akhir hayat kita. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membiarkanku menjaga mereka sendiri." Ucap wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut dengan lembut. Kushina tersenyum lebar ke arah anaknya, "Ingat! Kalian harus membuat Daddy bangga!" teriaknya seraya berkacak pinggang. Mata hijaunya menatap kedua putranya dengan lembut._

"_Dad! Ayo balapan denganku!" ajak Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk motornya dengan antusias. Matanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Dad, aku ingin bermain dengan Daddy. Selama ini aku hanya sibuk dengan sekolah dan tugasku. Jarang sekali aku bisa bersama kalian seperti ini." Sambung Naruto seraya menarik lengan ayahnya dengan pelan. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis tanda menerima ajakan Naruto._

"_Aku ikut. Aku juga ingin bermain dengan paman." Ucap Shikamaru sembari menaiki motornya dengan perlahan. Tangannya memegang kemudi motor tersebut dengan erat._

"_Aku tidak ikut. Tidak tertarik. Aku disini saja melihat Deidara bermain." Kyuubi mengibaskan tangannya—menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka. Matanya menatap sosok berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru pucat yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah laptop._

"_Dasar pengecut." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek sembari menduduki motornya. Matanya menatap sang ayah yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan motornya. "Dad, ada apa dengan motornya?" tanya Naruto sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung._

"_Tidak. Ayo kita mulai balapannya. Jangan mengecewakan Daddy dan paman, ya." Minato mengacungkan jempolnya dengan antusias. Matanya sempat memperhatikan ban motornya dengan seksama, 'Ada yang aneh dengan motor ini. Aku merasa asing menggunakannya.' Batin Minato seraya menyalakan mesin motornya._

"_Paman tidak memakai helm pengaman?" tanya Shikamaru sembari memakai helm pengaman miliknya. Dia menyeringai ke arah Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. "Hei, jangan sombong karena kau sering bermain di jalur ini." Shikamaru menyeringai dari balik helm pengamannya. Naruto hanya mendecak pelan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan tak peduli._

"_Baiklah! Kita akan mulai permainannya. Siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai tempat ini adalah pemenangnya. Hanya menggunakan satu putaran saja. Kita mulai menghitung! Satu! Dua … mulai!" teriak Kushina sembari menjatuhkan sapu tangan merahnya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat memperhatikan punggung suaminya dari kejauhan. "Kalian harus semangat!" teriaknya dengan sangat nyaring._

_._

_._

_Minato menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan lekat. Cahaya lampu yang minim mengharuskannya untuk menggunakan ketajaman penglihatannya dua kali lipat. Tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi motor tersebut. Matanya sempat menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan senyuman tipis. 'Kenapa aku merasa begitu senang melihat mereka bermain denganku.' Batinnya sembari melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Rambut pirangnya tampak melambai saat tertiup angin kencang._

"_Naruto! Jangan suka menengok jika dalam pertandingan."_

"_Baiklah. Tenang saja."_

"_Meskipun ini bukan pertandingan resmi. Kau harus menatap lurus ke depan." Ucap Minato sembari sesekali menengok ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengacungkan jempolnya tanda mengerti dengan ucapan ayahnya. Minato terus menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan lekat. Matanya menyipit saat merasakan jalanan di hadapannya seperti berbayang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat sembari terus melajukan motornya. Entah kenapa, bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus._

_Naruto yang memperhatikan gelagat ayahnya dari belakang hanya mampu mengernyitkan alis bingung. "Daddy kau baik-baik sa—"_

'_CKIIIIT'_

'_BRAK'_

"_Dad!"_

'_BRAK'_

'_DUAR'_

_Shikamaru membulatkan matanya saat melihat motor Minato terseret dan meledak ke arah motor Naruto. "Na-naruto? K-kau baik-baik, saja? Kumohon jawab aku!"_

_._

_._

_Kushina dan Kyuubi membulatkan matanya mendengar ledakan tersebut. Ledakan yang sangat nyaring dan teriakan memilukan. "Mi-minato!"_

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._

_**End of flashback**_

.

.

Sasuke menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan geram. Mata kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam sosok tersebut. Tangannya mengepal erat sembari melangkah beberapa langkah mendekati sosok berkulit pucat tersebut.

'CKLEK'

"Jika kau maju selangkah lagi … maka kau akan mati."

Sasuke mengerling ke arah belakang. Menatap sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang menodongkan moncong pistol tepat di belakang kepalanya. Sasuke dapat meneliti dengan sangat baik jika suara yang menginterupsi gerakannya tersebut adalah seorang wanita. Sasuke tampak mengeraskan rahanganya dengan sangat marah.

'DUAGH'

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat gerakannya berhasil. Wanita tersebut tampak melompat jauh di belakang Sasuke. Namun, acungan pistolnya masih tak bergerak sedikitpun dari pandangan Sasuke. "Untuk seorang wanita … kau cukup terlatih." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil dari balik jaketnya. Dia memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan lekat. "Singkirkan senjatamu atau benda kecil ini akan menancap di kepalamu, gadis kecil." Sasuke menyeringai sembari berjalan mendekati sosok yang masih dengan setia tak menjauhi Sasuke sedikitpun.

"Ah, benar-benar sifat Uchiha. Selalu menganggap orang sebagai anak kecil yang baru belajar merangkak. Bolehkan aku memintamu untuk mengajariku cara berjalan? Atau mungkin cara menembus kepala orang? Ah, permintaanku sepertinya terlalu banyak." Wanita itu tampak terkekeh kecil sembari memutar-mutar pistolnya. "Jangan mengganggu katuaku!"

'DOR'

'SLEP'

'KRASH'

Sasuke dan sosok tersebut tampak menyeringai bersamaan saat pisau kecil Sasuke dapat membelah peluru timah tersebut dengan sangat rapi. "Jangan meremehkan Uchiha. Lagipula, aku tidak suka dengan sikap ikut campurmu." Sasuke perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut dan memungut pisau lipatnya. Wanita tersebut masih terus mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke.

'DUAGH'

Sasuke tersungkur saat seseorang dengan warna rambut dan mata hitam pekat menendangnya dengan keras. "Sai, cepat bawa ketua keluar dari tampat ini. Tempat ini sudah terkepung oleh pihak berwajib." Teriaknya sembari mengacungkan jempol kepada Sai yang sedang menggendong sosok bertopeng tersebut.

"Ha—ah, terima kasih kawan serupa." Jawab Sai sembari bergegas pergi dari tampat tersebut.

Sasuke mendecak kesal seraya mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan kasar—merasakan darah yang terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya—sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menyeringai puas saat matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lekat. "Ternyata orang yang pernah kulihat di tempat itu adalah kau dan bukan Sai. Beruntung sekali kalian memiliki wajah yang serupa."

Sosok tersebut tak menanggapi omongan Sasuke. Dia terus berjalan mundur seraya berbisik pada gadis yang terbalut pakaian serba hitam tersebut. Gadis itu tampak mengangguk dan mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mata kelam Sasuke berkilat marah saat melihat sosok tersebut tampak melemparkan sebuah kartu berwarna oranye. Gambar yang tertera disana adalah seorang joker tanpa kepala. "Itu pesan darinya. Waspadalah!" ucap sosok tersebut sembari melompati beton-beton yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Jangan meremehkan seoarng bocah, Uchiha." Teriaknya sembari menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari memandangi kartu tersebut.

.

.

Kyuubi menerobos keramaian di hadapannya dengan kasar. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu mendalam. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah ponsel yang sedari tadi terus bergetar.

'BRAK'

Kyuubi membanting ponsel tersebut dan segera berlari menuju kamar pasien yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari membuka kamar bernomor 404 tersebut. "Naru!" teriaknya sembari memeluk sosok yang sedang tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. "Gah! Dasar bocah! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Mata merahnya menyiratkan rasa takut yang cukup mendalam. "Hei! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum getir sembari memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Matanya menatap kosong pada orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Masa lalu itu seakan-akan memiliki dendam kepadaku. Dia membunuhku secara perlahan." Mata Naruto terasa begitu hampa. Kosong tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. Dia menggenggam erat baju kakaknya. Seperti orang yang menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk.

"Naru. Kau melupakan satu hal. Kau melupakan kata-kata Mommy ketika Daddy pergi. Kematian itu … adalah bagian dari kehidupan. Kematian itu tak akan memutuskan tali kekeluargaan kita. Karena kematian itu merupakan dimensi yang selalu berjalan beriringan dengan kehidupan kita." Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan pikira Naruto dengan seluruh kemampuan psikologis yang dia miliki. Dia memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Mencoba membagi kekuatannya kepada sang adik yang notabene sedang tidak stabil.

"Saat aku masih kecil … aku pernah bermain dengan seorang bocah yang begitu aktif dan bersemangat. Saat itu aku sedang menangis karena seekor rusaku baru saja mati. Dan dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu membuatku tercengang. Dia bilang, 'Saat kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga … maka kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama berharganya dengan hal yang hilang tersebut—"

"—Namun dengan wujud yang berbeda. Karena … semua yang berbeda itu adalah hal yang terasa sama menyenangkannya'. Aku ingin berjumpa dengan anak itu lagi jika mengingat kata-katanya." Ucap Shikamaru sembari menyeringai ke arah Naruto yang sedang membulatkan matanya. Shikamaru mendekati Naruto dan mengacak surai pirangnya dengan lembut, "Bukankah Joker adalah kartu yang selalu terselip ditengah-tengah tumpukkan kartu?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sembari menatap Shikamaru dengan lekat. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kyuubi. "Aku ingin pulang." Ujarnya pelan. Kyuubi masih mampu mendengar ucapan tersebut. dia hanya mengangguk dan menatap Shikamaru. "Dia akan pulang malam ini. Kau uruslah dulu!" perintahnya dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar bersemangat. Ha—ah, ternyata Naruto juga dapat memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya. Namun, entah kenapa dia hanya dapat memperlihatkan sisi itu di hadapan Kyuubi dan Shikamaru.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Deidara menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan kesal. "Ck! Kau keterlaluan! Bukankah kau tahu jika Naruto masih mengalami trauma panjang akibat kecelakaan itu? Haiss! Kau ini!" Deidara terus-terusan memencak kesal sembari sesekali memplototi Sasori yang hanya memasang tampang datarnya. Dengan kesal Deidara mengambil tasnya yang ada di dalam mobil Sasori. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Dei."

"…"

"Dei!"

"…"

"BERBALIK ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL!" Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sembari menatap nyalang ke arah Deidara. Kedua bola mata_ hazel_ itu terlihat begitu dingin dan menusuk. Dengan perlahan Sasori mendekati Deidara yang masih berdiri mematung tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya. "Dei—"

"Kau boleh berteriak dan membentakku sesukamu. Tapi … aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mengganggu Namikaze bungsu lagi." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Deidara pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Sasori mengacak surai merahnya dengan kasar, "Agghh! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika dia terus memalsukan identitasnya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika Naru-_chan_ adalah orang dibalik ini semua? Akh! Semua ini membuatku gila!" teriaknya sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan kasar. Sasori menatap jalanan yang begitu ramai di hadapannya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat matanya menangkap sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilihatnya. "Gaara!" teriaknya sembari keluar dari mobilnya. Dia berlari menuju sosok berambut merah tersebut dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menatap Sasori dengan lekat, "Kau … pacar Deidara?" Sasori mengangguk sembari kembali mengatur nafasnya. Gaara menatap Sasori dengan sedikit ragu, "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya sembari menatap Sasori dengan datar.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Deidara. Aku harus kembali ke Amerika. Tolong sampaikan secepatnya." Ucap Sasori sembari menyerahkan sebuah benda kecil kepada Gaara. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih sedikit bingung tampaknya. Sasori kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya sembari memejamkan matanya. "Kuharap aku dapat menemukan apa yang aku cari di Amerika nanti." Dengan perlahan dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan keramaian yang sedikit memuakkan baginya. Matanya menatap lurus pada jalanan yang terlihat begitu lenggang.

Matanya yang lembut itu kini berubah dengan mata yang menatap tajam apa yang dilihatnya. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada di kursi di sebelahnya. Dia menekan beberapa digit nomor dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya. "Tolong carikan penerbangan untukku pulang. Sekarang juga!" Sasori mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak.

.

.

Sai menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengejek. Dia tersenyum sembari memperkenalkan sosok yang ada di sebelahnya, "Kenalkan! Dia Muku." Ucap Sai sembari tersenyum tipis. Matanya menelaah gelagat Kyuubi yang seakan-akan siap untuk menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"Aku sudah menduga jika sosok yang aku temui hari itu bukanlah dirimu. Karena … meskipun muka kalian berdua sangat mirip, aku dapat membedakannya dari gelagat yang digunakkan orang tersebut. Dia selalu memaksakan matanya agar sedikit tertutup pada saat tersenyum. Beda denganmu yang memang sipit." Kyuubi menjawab dengan jiwa ketidaktahuan dirinya. Matanya menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sembari menjulurkan tangannya, "Kyuubi. Terima kasih telah menjaga Naruto selama ini." Ujarnya singkat seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

'BRAK'

Kyuubi berbalik dan menatap pintu rumahnya yang kini terbuka dengan sangat lebarnya. Matanya menatap bingung pada sosok berambut pirang panjang yang sedang memasang tampang kesal. "Dei, jangan beri—"

"Diam atau kau juga mati!" Deidara melewati Kyuubi begitu saja sembari menapaki anak-anak tangga dengan sedikit kasar. Mata biru pucatnya menatap sosok berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di taman belakang. Entah kenapa, sebuah senyuman tippis tak dapat melewati bibirnya pada saat melihat sosok tersebut sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kepalanya tampak diperban.

'BUGH'

"Aww!" Gaara meringis sakit saat kakinya terhantup tangga yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Matanya menatap Kyuubi sembari meringis kesakitan, "K-kyuu, Deidara dimana?" tanyanya sembari melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih ke arah Kyuubi. "Aku ada urusan dengannya."

"Jangan. Kau akan dimakan nenek sihir itu hidup-hid—"

"Berani kau melanjutkan kata-kata itu … maka aku benar-benar membunuhmu!" teriak Deidara dari arah lantai dua. Dia menengok ke bawah dan melihat Gaara dengan datar. "Naiklah! Kita bicarakan di kamarku." Katanya seraya kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan bergegas ke kamar Deidara. Dia menatap Deidara yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Deidara.

"Dei … Sasori menyuruhkku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Gaara memberikan sebuah _flash disk_ kecil ke arah Deidara. Deidara mengambilnya dengan kasar dan segera memasangnya pada _laptop_ yang ada di hadapannya.

'**Aku akan kembali beberapa hari lagi. **_**Love you.'**_

'TES'

'TES'

"Gaara~ dia pergi lagi hiks." Deidara tampak meneteskan air matanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk layar _laptop_-nya dengan sangat lemah. Dia menendang-nendang bantal dan guling yang ada di sekitarnya. Deidara membenamkan wajahnya pada tempat tidurnya.

"E-eh, Dei! Jangan nangis. Aku panggilkan Kyuubi, ya?" Gaara menepuk-nepuk kaki Deidara dengan pelan sembari memasang tampang bingungnya. Gaara tersentak kaget saat Deidara tiba-tiba bangkit dari acara nangisnya dan menatap Gaara dengan lekat.

"Jangan! Dia akan menertawakan dan mengejekku." Jawab Deidara sembari kembali menatap layar _laptop_ miliknya. "Dasar Sasori! Jelek!" teriaknya dengan kesal sembari menunjuk-nunjuk layar tersebut.

"Hihihih." Gaara dan Deidara menoleh ke arah suara ketawa tersebut berasal. Mata mereka menatap ke arah pintu kamar Deidara. Deidara berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya dengan sangat lebar.

'BUGH'

"Isssh! Sakitnya!" ucap sosok yang saat ini sedang terjepit di belakang pintu. Deidara menatap sosok berambut merah kejinggaan itu sembari menyeringai.

"Enak, Kyuu?" tanya Deidara dengan nada mengejek. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuubi sembari menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Kyuubi melihat pintu tersebut dengan kesal. Sedetik kemudian, timbul senyuman nakal di bibirnya, "Setidaknya ini lebih enak daripada ditinggalin pacar!" teriak Kyuubi sembari pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Sialan kau Kitsune!"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke menatap taman di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Dia mendelusikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlari kesana-kemari, tanpa seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Badut biru. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada disana. Matanya terus menatap taman di hadapannya dengan intens. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sembari memejamkan matanya. "Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Tapi … kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?" Sasuke berujar kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia merapatkan jaketnya saat udara pagi menerpa tubuhnya. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak kejadian di arena balap tersebut.

Sasuke belum mendapat kabar apa-apa. Yang dia tahu hanyalah orang yang dipanggil bos itu sedang di rumah sakit. Meskipun dia belum mengetahui siapa sosok dibalik topeng tersebut. Entah kenapa, saat melihat sosok tersebut terkulai tak berdaya, Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah.

'TAP TAP TAP'

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya saat seseorang tampak berjalan mendekatinya. Pria dengan rambut panjang dan mata kelam itu sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau harus tahu satu hal yang sangat penting." Ucap Itachi seraya duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tidak tahu jika tadi malam Kyuubi datang ke lintasan, bukan? Dan hal itu bertepatan pada saat kau sedang di lintasan dengan orang itu. Itu berarti … dia bukan Kyuubi."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan datar sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan mencari tahu soal itu sendiri. Aku membutuhkan gadis itu." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah sembari mulai berjalan menjauhi kakaknya.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Gadis? Gadis yang mana?"

"Semalam ada seorang gadis yang berhadapan langsung denganku. Tapi, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terlindung oleh helm pengaman. Tapi, aku seperti kenal dengan suara itu—"

"—oh, ya. Sampaikan pada muridmu untuk segera datang kemari. Sepertinya dia punya lawan yang pantas. Setidaknya kita harus mempunyai lawan masing-masing agar rencana ini bisa lancar dan tidak terbengkalai. Lagipula, aku yakin jika pemilik gedung besar itu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan teman dekatku. Atau mungkin … dia orang yang sama." Sasuke meninggalkan kakaknya begitu saja. Perlahan-lahan, seringaian kemenangan terukir di bibir tipisnya. Matanya menatap langit biru di atasnya dengan penuh rasa puas. 'Bukankah orang jenius selalu memiliki seribu cara, Deer?' batinnya sembari menghilang di tikungan taman tersebut.

Itachi yang melihat gelagat adiknya yang tak biasa hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia yakin jika kali ini Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang lebih berguna. Setidaknya dia juga harus mengurusi rubah licik tersebut.

.

.

Naruto menatap gudukan tanah di hadapannya dengan sendu. Matanya menatap gudukan tersebut dengan lekat. Tangannya bergerak untu membelai nama yang terpatri di sebuah batu besar tersebut.

'Namikaze Minato'

Dia tersenyum tipis sembari merapatkan jas yang dikenakannya. Udara pagi yang masih terasa dingin membuat kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. "Dad, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi. Beruntung kali ini aku hanya mendapat luka ini." Ujarnya seraya memegang kepalanya yang terbalut perban tebal. "Setiap aku menyentuh motor itu aku akan selalu teringat dengan kejadian itu. Aku takut jika Mommy tahu masalah ini. Saat ini Mommy sedang di Russia mengurusi urusan kakek dan nenek. Kuharap Daddy tak marah soal ini."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan lelah. "Lihat Dad, sampai sekarang tubuhku masih bergetar." Naruto memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya dengan lekat. Bibirnya tersenyum miris sembari memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Menahan air mata, rasa pusing, dan dinginnya udara.

'PLUK'

Naruto mematung saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dia ingin berbalik untuk melihat sosok tersebut. Namun, rasa takutnya terlalu besar. 'Kenapa ada hantu di pagi-pagi seperti ini?' batinnya sembari memluk kedua lututnya dengan erat.

'PLUK'

"Aaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak nyaring saat sebuah tangan pucat memegang tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat sembari membenankan kepalanya lebih dalam. Demi apapun, dia tidak takut dengan segala hal kecuali makhluk tak menyentuh tanah itu.

"Naru!"

'Di-dia kenapa bisa tahu namaku?'

"Naru-_chan_!"

'Cih, sial. Kenapa hantu ini berani memanggiku dengan sebutan itu.'

"Naru-_chan_, ini aku."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya dengan seksama. Rambut hitam dan mata hitam serta kulit putih pucat. "Muku. Tidak. Ka-aku … Sai!" Naruto memluk sosok di hadapannya dengan erat. "Ha—ah, aku masih merindukanmu. Meskipun sebelum aku berlomba aku sempat bertemu denganmu." Ujar Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lekat.

"Kau tidak tahu jika aku yang membawamu ke rumah sakit? Ah, jelas saja. Kau sedang pingsan saat itu." Sai tersenyum tipis dan mengacak ambut Naruto dengan pelan. Dia memberikan sebuah jeruk kecil pada Naruto. "Kau tahu, sebuah jeruk kecil bisa menjadi besar saat yang menggenggamnya adalah dua buah tangan mungil. Contohnya adalah dirimu." Ucap Sai sembari menaruh jeruk itu di telapak tangan Naruto. Sai menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tangan Naruto. "Dan jeruk ini dapat tertutup jika kau memegangnya bersamaku."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mengembalikan jeruk itu kepada Sai. Dia tersenyum lebar dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sai.

"Ha—ah, kau mau melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi?" Tanya Sai sembari menghela nafas lelah. Dia memijat dahinya dengan pelan. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengacungkan jempolnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "_I will start the game from the beginning. So, wanna accompany me, my hawky?_" Naruto menyeringai lebar sembari berjalan mendahului Sai yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau kalah selangkah … _Deer_." Sai bersiul kecil sembari merangkul bahu Naruto dengan lembut.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang sedikit mungil tampak menarik sebuah koper besar. Dia tampak memperhatikan jalan di sekitarnya dengan seksama. Manik cerahnya menyipit saat mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah lumutan menunggumu." Ucapnya pada sosok berambut hitam panjang tersebut. dia tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Bukalah!"

Itachi mengernyit bingung dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Dia membukanya dengan hati-hati—tahu jika gadis di hadapannya ini sangat suka mengerjai orang. Itachi bernafas lega saat tak terjadi apa-apa ketika dia membuka kotak tersebut. "Ha—ah, kau aneh-aneh saja." Itachi membuang kotak itu di tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

'DUAR'

Itachi terkejut saat kotak yang dilemparnya tadi tiba-tiba meledak. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. "Sakuraaaaa!"

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

Heheheh Author balik lagi. Mungkin sudah ada yang melupakan fic ini, yah? Heheh wajarlah, kan updatenya lama banget. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter**_** 6: **_**the Goal, not the Winning**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Strange, Devil!Kyuubi, Bad!Naruto, and many more.**_

Sedikit penjelasan dari Author:

Di sini Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama sedang kuliah (umur mereka 18 tahun). Kyuubi di sini ikut sekolah percepatan dan lulus pada saat umurnya 16 tahun. Saat ini Kyuubi menekuni dua jurusan kuliah (umur Kyuubi 20 tahun). Itachi di sini lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuubi. Setelah lulus sekolah, Itachi kuliah dan masuk dalam satu jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Itachi juga mengurusi perusahaan bersama Sasuke (umur Itachi 22 tahun)

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**Sasuke Is Falling in Love with a Clown**_

.

.

Suasana masih terasa begitu tenang dan damai. Dimana keluarga kecil sedang asik bercerita satu sama lain dan mencoba menghibur keadaan. Riuh perbincangan para nara yang begitu santai tampak menyertai hari yang begitu cerah ini. Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut merah kejinggaan sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan "_Konoha University_" dengan beragam hiasan emas di sekeliling tulisan besar tersebut. Mata merahnya menatap malas pada orang-orang yang sedari tadi berlalu-lalang di sebelahnya.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan memasuki halaman besar tersebut. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan suasana yang semakin lama semakin ramai dan semakin membuatnya muak. Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang penuh dengan buku-buku lama dan baru. Ya, saat ini dia sedang di perpustakaan kampusnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia di dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan akhirnya dia tertidur pulas dalam keadaan duduk. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah.

'TAP TAP TAP'

Sepasang kaki yang melangkah mendekatinya tampak sedikit membuatnya kembali membuka matanya dengan kesal. Kepalanya terdongak dan wajahnya memancarkan kekesalan yang berlipat ganda saat melihat sosok yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Dia mendecak kesal sembari kembali menidurkan kepalanya.

"Sedih sekali melihat seorang Namikaze tertidur di perpustakaan karena kelelahan dengan permainan."

Tak ada respon.

Sosok berambut merah kejinggaan itu tetap tak berniat sekali pun untuk menanggapi omongan orang tersebut. Sepertinya rasa lelah dan kantuknya lebih kuat daripada rasa kesalnya.

"Kyuu-_chan_? Kau mendengarku?"

"Aku ingin tidur, sialan! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan? Setiap hari kau selalu saja menggangguku! Kau punya Kyuubi _fetish_, ya?" tanya Kyuubi dengan kesal sembari mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Kyuubi mendengus sebal dan bangkit dari duduknya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Kau mau lari dariku, Kitsune? Kita masih punya permainan yang belum terselesaikan," bisik sosok tersebut tepat di telinga Kyuubi sembari memeluk pinggang Kyuubi dengan erat. Dia mengerutkan keninganya bingung saat merasakan sosok yang ada di pelukannya tak memberontak. Biasanya sosok itu selalu menjauh dan sama sekali tidak ingin disentuh olehnya.

"Kaumau dengar hal menarik dariku? Sebagai seorang penerus Namikaze … aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan permainanku terbengkalai. Karena seorang Namikaze bukanlah pengecut … seperti Uchiha." Kyuubi menyeringai sembari menatap Itachi dengan lekat. Entah sejak kapan dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi. Senyuman Kyuubi semakin lebar saat menyadari senyuman Itachi sudah mulai tak wajar. "Permainan kita masih setengah jalan. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri."

Itachi menyeringai lebar saat mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan. Seringaiannya semakin lebar saat melihat Kyuubi pergi dari hadapannya. "Kautahu Kitsune … permainan ini akan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari memainkan ikan-ikan kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini … dia sangat mirip dengan bocah seusianya. Bocah yang bermain bebas dan tidak dibebankan oleh sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki musuh berat. Dia terlihat seperti sosok yang sangat lembut dan bukan sosok dengan senyuman iblis dan wajah malaikat maut itu lagi.

"Naru, kali ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan kulit putih pucat tampak angkat bicara di tengah-tengah kegembiraan Naruto tersebut. Matanya menerawang bebas pada langit cerah yang tampak begitu luas di pandangannya. "Kau harus mengisi permainan dengan santai. Jangan terlalu gegab—"

"Tenang. Aku akan bermain terang-terangan kali ini."

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari layar tipis ini."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Seorang pria dengan model rambut yang mencuat seperti bokong ayam tampak sedang terduduk lelah di kursi kerjanya. Kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya dibiarkannya bertumpuk dan sama sekali tak disentuhnya. Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir tipis itu saat matanya menatap seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur di sofa kerjanya. "Sakura," panggilnya pelan pada gadis berambut merah muda lembut itu sembari mendekatinya. "Sakura, kau harus menemui tamu kita."

Sosok yang dipanggil tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung sembari bangun dari tidurannya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan lekat dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku sebenarnya masih mengantuk dan lelah setelah penerbangan kemarin. Tapi, jika ketua ingin aku melakukan hal itu maka aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga," ucapnya sembari memperbaiki jaket yang dikenakannya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arah Sasuke. "Kau harus memeras otak malam ini. Karena~ aku mendapatkan lawan yang pantas!" ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Dasar aneh. Padahal musuh yang selalu dianggapnya pantas cuma sosok berambut pirang panjang itu."

Sasuke terdiam sembari mengerutkan keningnya. "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar suara gadis itu. Itu karena dia adalah teman dekat sekaligus lawannya semenjak dia masih bersekolah. Ya, kalau tidak salah namanya Yamanaka Ino. Teman dekat Sakura."

Sasuke menyeringai sembari melangkah keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju sebuah _lift _yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan pribadinya. Dia menekan tombol satu pada saat memasuki _lift _tersebut. Sepertinya saat ini hanya dia seorang yang merasa perlu menggunakan _lift_. Hanya beberapa detik yang diperlukannya untuk sampai ke lantai yang ditujunya. Mata kelam itu tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya dengan lekat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai dia menyeringai lebar saat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Sepertinya kau begitu tidak sabar untuk ambil tempat dalam perang ini. Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk menyenangkanmu … Ino-_san_?"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya Ino itu hanya menatapnya datar sembari menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil kepada Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dia melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke sampai tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. "Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuatmu menderita … _my ex_-_boss_."

Sasuke yang mendengar omongan itu hanya mampu mendengus pelan. Seharusnya Ino masih menjadi anak buahnya sampai saat ini … jika saja dia dapat akur dengan Sakura. Namun, karena keduanya sangat suka berselisih pendapat, akhirnya dia mengundurkan diri dan menjadi bawahan Namikaze akibat ajakan Sang Iblis Merah yang punya seribu kata-kata penghasut yang sangat kuat itu.

Sasuke membuka kertas kecil itu secara perlahan dan menatap rantetan aksara yang membentuk beberapa kata pada kertas tersebut. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya saat mengerti tulisan yang tertera di sana. Dia mengacak kertas itu dengan pelan dan mengantonginya. Hari ini memang tak seindah hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, hari ini akan penuh pertunjukkan yang tak kalah hebat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan langkah biasa dia berjalan menuju parkiran yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak sembari bergumam kecil.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut seperti nanas yang diikat ke atas tampak tertidur di atas kursi kerjanya. Siapa pun yang melihatnya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sosok tersebut sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Tak akan ada suara atau pun gerakan yang dapat membangunkannya. Karena itu, sosok berambut pirang yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya tampak tersenyum lebar. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur itu. Tangan kanannya dikibas-kibaskannya tepat pada wajah orang itu. Dia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka laci yang berada tepat di dekat orang itu. "Aku harus pelan-pel—"

'GREP'

"Mampus~ ternyata dia masih siaga satu," batin Naruto sembari menutup matanya dengan erat. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya heran saat tak merasakan adanya bahaya selanjutnya dari gerakan sosok itu. Dia membuka sebelah matanya sembari menatap sosok yang sedang menyeringai tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Lalu?

Naruto hanya mampu nyengir tak berdosa ke arah orang tersebut. "A-ah, maaf membangunkanmu. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan laci ini," ucap Naruto sembari mencoba menarik tangannya. Namun dia hanya mampu mengutuk Shikamaru dalam hati saat tangannya tak bergerak sedikit pun dari genggaman Shikamaru.

"Kauboleh mengganggu tidurku sesukamu. Tapi kau tidak boleh menyentuh laci ini lagi." Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang sedang manggaruk kepalanya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dengan datar. Helaan napas berat meluncur pelan dari bibirnya saat menatap sosok yang seolah-olah memasang tampang sendu di hadapannya tersebut. "Aku akan mengawalmu," ucapnya sembari melepaskan tangan Naruto dan membuka laci tersebut dengan pelan. Shikamaru mengambil barang yang sedari tadi ingin Naruto ambil dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto. "Kecepatan normal."

Naruto tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan dan mengangguk antusias ke arah Shikamaru. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya saat memainkan kunci kendaraan beroda dua yang ada di tangannya tersebut. Gumaman lagu kecil terucap dari bibirnya saat memperhatikan motor yang terpampang di hadapannya saat ini. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya dari dalam mobil. "Sajak kapan dia sudah ada di dalam mobil itu?" ucap Naruto pelan sembari menaiki motor kesayangannya. Dengan cepat dia menyalakan mesin motor itu dan melanjukannya dengan 'kecepatan normal' seperti yang tadi Shikamaru peringatkan. Matanya mendelik kesal ke arah mobil yang sedang membuntutinya dari belakang. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, bodoh!

Tak beberapa lama Naruto sampai pada sebuah toko mainan kecil yang selalu didatanginya atau lebih tepatnya toko mainan miliknya. Naruto memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan toko tersebut dan segera memasuki toko itu.

'KLANG'

Lonceng yang ada di pintu toko mainan itu berbunyi saat Naruto membuka pintunya. Dia tersenyum ke arah Sang Penjaga toko dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sosok itu. "Maaf harus memindahkanmu ke tempat ini. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah mengambilkan bajuku di rumah Nagato?" tanya Naruto pada sosok berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat yang menyerupai Sai tersebut.

"Aku sudah menaruhnya di dalam. Kau tinggal memakainya saja," ucap Muku sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil tempat dia biasa mengganti kostumnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dengan menggunakan kostum badut berwarna biru cerah dengan sarung tangan dan sepatu berwarna merah cerah. Dia tersenyum ke arah Muku dan berputar kecil. "Kau sangat cocok dengan kostum itu. Selamat menikmati harimu," ucap Muku sembari menunduk hormat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menggerakkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke kiri dan kanan. Mengisyaratkan pada Muku untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal kepadanya. Muku mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan untuk mendampingi Naruto keluar dari toko tersebut. "Selamat bermain!"

Naruto sempat melambai ke arah Shikamaru dengan palan dan berlari kecil memasuki taman besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar dari balik topengnya saat menatap para anak kecil yang berlari ke arahnya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang terbentang lebar Naruto memeluk anak-anak tersebut. "Hei! Apa ku merindukanku?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelus salah satu kepala bocah yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. "Kalau begitu kita harus bermain sepuasnya hari ini!"

"Horeee!" anak-anak itu tampak berteriak sangat antusias saat Naruto mulai membawanya ke tengah taman dan mulai bermain di tengah taman tersebut dengan riangnya. Naruto tampak bergoyang dengan lincah sembari terus mengajak anak-anak tersebut untuk ikut menirukan tariannya. Andai saja topeng itu dapat dibuka … andai saja topeng itu dapat retak saat itu … maka saat itulah kau melihat sneyuman tulusnya sebagai seorang Naruto yang sesuai dengan kehidupan remajanya. Remaja yang penuh tawa dan bukan tekanan.

"Mr. Blue? Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara agar tidak cepat tua? Aku ingin tetap kecil agar bisa bermain dengan badut selama yang saku suka!" tanya seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata yang indah. Dia tampak tersenyum lebar saat Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Tetaplah tertawa sebebas yang kau inginkan! Karena … dengan tertawa … waktu kita akan terasa begitu ringan. Seperti saat kau menggenggam sebuah balon gas yang sekan-akan dapat membawamu terbang. Begitulah hidupmu. Ringan dan bebas!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu. Sedikit sakit rasanya saat kau dapat mengajari seseorang tentang bagaimana caranya meringankan hidup di saat kau sendiri sedang tertekan oleh beratnya kehidupanmu. Namun, hanya berbagi senyum dan tawa saja sudah dapat mengikis beban yang ditopangnya selama ini.

Karena … senyuman anak-anak itu jauh lebih berharga daripada senyumannya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan Si Badut yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit memikat perhatiannya. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah badut yang sedang terududuk lelah di bawah sebuah pohon apel besar. Sasuke menatap dua kaleng jus jeruk yang ada di tangannya. Dan dia menghilangkan senyumannya saat berada di hadapan badut tersebut. "Sepertinya kau haus. Aku belikan minum karena aku tahu mungkin kau tidak ingin menghabiskan uangmu untuk minuman mahal seperti ini."

"Sialan! Dia pikir aku semiskin apa?" bantin Naruto sembari mendongak dan pura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sejujurnya sudah diketahuinya sejak tadi. "Sa-sasuke? Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari menerima minuman tersebut. Naruto memasang senyuman lebarnya sembari bergeser sedikit—memberikan tempat untuk Sasuke duduk. "Kau sudah lama?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu."

Bohong!

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai membuka minuman kaleng yang mungkin sangat mahal tersebut. Ingin rasanya Naruto menendang orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut. Sudah berani mengatainya miskin dan barusan dia berbohong. Baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu? Omong kosong! Bahkan Naruto sudah melihat Sasuke sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya di taman besar itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Jangan sering murung. Kau semakin cepat tua!" ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda dan niat yang sangat serius di dalam hatinya untuk mengatakan fakta tersebut.

"Hanya lelah bermain dengan sesuatu yang tak berujung," jawabnya sembari menegak minumannya dengan perlahan. Sasuke menerawang memperhatikan para nara yang semakin lama semakin bertambah. Meskipun hari sudah semakin sore, orang-orang itu tak pernah lelah untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Dia saja yang kerjanya cuma duduk seharian dapat sangat lelah.

"Kita tak berhenti bermain karena kita semakin tua, kita semakin tua karena kita berhenti bermain."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sang Badut saat dia mendengar ucapan itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sembari menatap sosok badut itu dengan lekat.

"Karena kita bertambah tua, maka kita semakin ingin merasakan bagaimana cara menikmati permainan. Ketika kita berhenti bermain, maka kita akan semakin mendekati kata tua tersebut. Kenapa? Karena saat bermain kita juga berpikir. Ketika kita berpikir, semua saraf akan bekerja dan menjadi tidak kaku. Saat kita terdiam dan tak melakukan apa pun, saraf kita menjadi kaku dan sulit untuk mengikuti perintah otak. Oleh karena itu, bermain adalah salah satu cara untuk melatih kita tetap berpikir dan bergerak layakanya diri kita di saat masih segar dan bugar. Maka, nikmatilah permainan itu dan jangan pernah berhenti bermain," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Badut ini sangat pandai menggunakan kata-kata. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. "Ha—ah, tak kusangka otak jerukkmu dapat mengukir kata-kata secerdas itu. Oh, aku baru menyadari kalau kali ini kau tidak menggunakan topeng yang menutupi rambutmu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat tapi aku sedikit lupa."

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku rasa kita hanya bertemu di taman ini dan tak pernah di tempat lain," ucap Naruto dengan perasaan yang sedikit was-was. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Hari sudah sangat sore. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Selamat tinggal!" ucap Naruto sembari pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dia berlari menuju jalan kecil yang ada di samping tokonya dan berputar masuk ke dalam tokonya melalui pintu belakang.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Muku seraya membukakan pintu tersebut. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Syukurlah."

Naruto segera mengganti bajunya dan menghapus dandanan badut tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia keluar dari ruangan kecil tersebut dan menatap Muku dengan lekat. "Aku akan melupakan tempat ini untuk beberapa saat. Kumohon jaga dengan baik," ucapnya sembari keluar dari toko kecil tersebut. Dia terkejut saat mendapati Shikamaru berdiri di hadapannya dan tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. "He-hei! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hanya menghapus jejak Uchiha," ucapnya cuek sembari meninggalkan Naruto dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan kasar.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek dan menatap Shikamaru dengan lekat. "Yang benar saja? Dia cemburu? _You are special_,_ Deer_," ucapnya sembari menyeringai lebar. Naruto kemudian menaiki motornya dan mulai menjalankannya—menuju rumahnya. "Sh_ow begin_~ _honey_!" ucapnya sembari menambah kecepatannya. Dia tak memedulikan teriakan Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya untuk sedikit memelankan laju kendaraannya. Saat ini dia hanya butuh sampai di rumah.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi menatap Deidara dan Ino dengan lekat. Dia mengeram kesal dan membanting benda yang ada di dekatnya. "Ceh! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya menembus pertahanan kita. Kautahu aku sudah memasang beberapa virus penyusup pada kotak _IP address_ komputer itu!"

Ino hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Dia takut jika Kyuubi akan mengamuk jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ino bukannya kalah dari Sakura, hanya saja dia sengaja membiarkan Sakura untuk menerobos pertahanan itu. Jika saja Naruto tak menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut, dia akan dengan senang hati mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Kyuu, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu kepada kita. Mungkin ada sesuatu di balik ini semua," ucap Deidara sembari mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi. Dia tahu jika Ino merupakan sosok yang tak kalah tangguh dengan dirinya.

"Tapi dia telah mengacaukan persahaman yang sudah kuatur dengan sangat baik! Kau tahu butuh berapa lama bagiku untuk mempertahankan kondisi saham-saham itu agar stabil? Aku bekerja siang dan malam selama sebulanan penuh hanya untuk itu. Aku sampai tak memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup hanya untuk itu!" Kyuubi mengeram kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar saat memperhatikan deretan angka yang kini telah teracak dan bahkan ada saham yang tak terdaftar di data tersebut.

"Maaf, ini memang kecerobohanku. Aku minta ma—"

"Ino tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Ini adalah rancanaku. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan kesengajaan tersebut," ucap seorang bocah tidak tahu diri dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang cerah. Dia tersenyum ke arah kakaknya dan melambaikan tangannya. "Tinggalkan ruangan ini! Biar Shikamaru yang mengurusnya dengan Deidara. Kalian bisa mengatasi kekacauan ini, bukan?"

Deidara hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Kyuubi untuk menyingkir dari depan komputer tersebut. Sementara Shikamaru hanya dapat mengutuk bocah pirang yang sesenaknya tersebut. "Pergilah! Aku akan mengurusnya bersama Deidara," ucap Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar dan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ter—

'BLETAK'

"Beraninya kau membuatku depresi dengan semua kelakuanmu yang seenaknya seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak pesan yang dikirimkan kepadaku oleh Si Keriput itu, kan? Aku sampai bosan menatap tulisannya yang penuh dengan ejekan tersebut," ucap Kyuubi sembari terus saja memarahi Naruto. Ingin rasanya dia mengikat bocah itu di menara Pisa dan membiarkannya di sana selama-lamanya.

"A-aku tahu jika mengatakan ini akan mendapat penolakan dari Kyuu-_nii_! Maka dari itu aku mengerjakannya sendiri! Pokoknya saat ini kita harus ke gudang, aku yakin mereka akan menerobos komputer di sana untuk mengetahui identitas asli Mr. Joker," ucap Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitakan sayang oleh Kyuubi.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Sudah kubilang ini adalah rencanaku! Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Sai dan Gaara. Jadi kita harus segera ke sana kalau tidak ingin kebobolan. Aku juga ingin mengajak mereka bermain otak sedikit," ucap Naruto sembari menyeringai ke arah Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap komputer di hadapannya dengan lekat. Seringaian tipis terukir di wajahnya saat menatap rentetan angka tak beraturan yang tertera di layar komputernya. "Kau hebat, Sakura! Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengacaukan data ini!" ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil. Dia menatap seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan permen warna-warni yang ada di dalam sebuah toples besar.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan mengalahkan Ino seperti itu. Itu semakin ganjal buatku," ucapnya sembari memasukkan permen-permen itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia tersenyum ke arah Itachi. "Ayo bobol yang selanjutnya."

Itachi mengangguk dan berdiri—membiarkan Sakura menduduki kursi tersebut. "Kali ini apa?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyusup ke dalam komputer pemilik gudang besar tersebut. Aku penasaran dia itu siapa."

Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara saat menyadari yang menjawab pertanyaannya bukanlah Sakura melainkan Sasuke. "Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka bertiga sedang menatap lekat pada layar komputer yang saat ini sedang berubah dari layar satu ke layar lainnya. Hanya beberapa cara yang dilakukan Sakura yang dapat Sasuke dan Itachi mengerti. Mereka semua tampak menyimak pekerjaan Sakura dengan seksama. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi _keyboard_ yang diketik dengan sangat cepat. Sakura memasukkan beberapa kode ke dalam kotak-kotak kecil yang bermunculan setiap kali dia mencoba memasuki alamat IP komputer tersebut. Dia tersenyum lebar saat berhasil memasuki ruang pembobolan terakhir. Tinggal memasukkan kode yang pertama kali digunakannya, dia sudah dapat membobol komputer tersebut.

_Play the Game_!

Senyuman Sakura luntur saat melihat kata-kata itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dengan bingung dia mencoba kembali ke tampilan awal namun selalu gagal dengan munculnya kata-kata tersebut.

"Huweeee!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung. Dia menatap Sakura dengan bingung sembari memperhatikan kata-kata yang ada di sana dengan lekat.

UF453 _vanished_?

"I-itu nama saham Uchiha!" ucap tachi sembari menunjuk layar komputer tersebut dengan _horror_. "Apa maksudnya dengan ini, Sakura?"

"Mereka berhasil menyusun kembali data yang telah disembunyikan dan diacak ke bentuk semula hanya dalam kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Mereka luar biasa!" ucap Sakura kegirangan sembari menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Sungguh sangat jarang ada orang yang dapat memulihkan data dengan waktu sesingkat itu. Ingin rasanya Sakura belajar dengan orang itu.

"Lalu?"

"Saham Uchiha akan dihilangkan secara paksa jika kita tidak mengikuti permainan ini." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan nada datar. Namun dapat terlihat di wajahnya bahwa saat itu dia sedang sangat marah.

"Lanjutkan, Sakura! Kita lihat seberapa kuat mereka!" ucap Itachi dengan nada meremehkan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat tangannya mengetikkan kata-kata tersebut.

UF453 _vanished_?

Sungguh dia harus berterima kasih kepada Deidara dan Shikamaru yang telah berhasil menangani permasalah itu. Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk membuat beberapa rangkaian angka. Dia tersenyum ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang menikmati segelas kopi panas yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Kau mau ikut bermain denganku, U-chi-ha?" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar yang penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Dia kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata pada layar tersebut dan kembali menyeringai.

.

.

Sasuke menatap rentetan angka tidak jelas di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Apa maksud dari itu?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang sedang mencoba mengetikkan kode yang benar namun selalu terjawab dengan tanda tanya merah yang bertaburan di layarnya.

"Ini kode dari mereka. Untuk membuka kotak selanjutnya kita harus memecahkan kode ini terlebih dahulu. Kita harus segera memecahkannya sebelum mereka membinasakan saham kalian. Tapi, coba lihat! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari angka-angka ini. Sepertinya aku harus mencoba segala kemungkinan yang ada di benakku." Sakura menjelaskan kepada Sasuke sembari melihatkan deretan angka dan huruf yang tertera di layar komputer tersebut.

K-P-12-17-I-C-20

_Give two the letter_.

_Each number gives up two_.

_Say stop from_ R-10.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti saat memperhatikan deretan kata dan angka tersebut. Beribu macam uraian acak tampak terbentuk di dalam otak jeniusnya. Dia mengeram kesal dan mengambil selembar kertas yang dan mulai menuliskan apa yang sedang diusahakannya.

"Beri dua pada huruf? Apa kita disuruh untuk menambahkan angka dua pada setiap huruf?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura yang sedang berpikir keras dengan lekat.

"Tidak. Beri dua pada huruf bukan berarti kita harus menambahkan angka dua. Tapi … menambah dua loncatan pada huruf. Contohnya huruf 'K' yang akan berubah menjadi huruf 'M' setelah diubah dan huruf 'P' akan menjadi huruf 'R'. Bagaimana menurutmu? Sepertinya ini cukup mudah untuk seorang sosok yang jenius," ucap Itachi sembari menyeringai lebar ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. dia kembali menatap layar komputer dan tersenyum tipis. "Karena di sana ada empat huruf, maka kita mendapatkan 'K' yang berubah menjadi 'M', 'P' yang berubah menjadi 'R', 'I' yang berubah menjadi 'K', dan 'C' yang berubah menjadi 'E'. Kita tinggal memecahkan angka yang dimaksud di sana. Karena kita telah mendapat sedikit awalan yang baik, MR12-17KE-20."

Sasuke menatap lekat layar yang ada di hadapannya dengan serius. "Kalau memang seperti itu cara kerjanya. Maka aku dapat mengerti tentang angka-angka tersebut. Kata _give up_ berarti menyerah. Menyerah? Merelakan? Dua, kita harus merelakan dua. Itu berarti kita harus mengurangi dua pada setiap angka dan kembali merubahnya menjadi huruf. Angka dua belas akan menjadi angka sepuluh dan mendapatkan huruf 'J', angka tujuh belas akan menjadi angka lima belas yang merupakan huruf 'O', dan angka dua puluh akan menjadi delapan belas yang merupakan huruf 'R'." Sasuke memperlihatkan kertas yang telah tercoret-coret dengan hasil pikirannya. Dan kini mereka telah menjadapatkan semua huruf yang mengisi teka-teki tersebut.

MRJOKER.

"_Say stop from_ R-10, berarti diantara huruf 'R' dan angka sepuluh yang merupakan huruf 'J'. kita mendapatkan MR. JOKER!" ucap Sakura girang sembari loncat dari kursinya. Sasuke dan Itachi pun tampaknya menjadi sedikit lega saat kotak dialog yang meminta pengisian _password_ telah muncul. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengisinya dan kilatan marah tampak terpampang di wajah Sasuke saat sebuah kotak dialog yang berisi angka yang semakin banyak tertera di layar itu. "Mereka tangguh!" ucap Sakura sembari berdecak kagum. Sasuke yang kesal hanya mampu menjitak kepala Sakura. Heran karena orang itu masih bisa kagum di saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah berambut merah tampak berdiri di belakang sebuah gedung besar yang begitu megah. Dia tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan jam waktu yang terus berjalan di tangannya. Dia menatap seorang penjaga yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar. "Maaf, apa gedung ini masih ada karyawannya pada jam segini?" tanya Gaara sembari menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di belakang badannya.

Sang Penjaga hanya mampu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya sembari menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat. "Pada jam segini mereka sudah tidak ada. Saat ini kantor sedang kosong. Hanya saya yang berjaga di sini. Karena hari ini merupakan hari sabtu dimana para karyawan mendapat diskon jam kerja dan tak diberikan lembur. Hanya saja sepertinya malam ini kepala pemilik sedang memakai gudang yang ada di seberang sana. Sepertinya dia ingin merapikan data-data yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Minumlah dulu, mukamu sangat pucat," ucap penjaga tersebut sembari mempersilakan Gaara untuk meminum kopinya.

"A-ah, terima kasih. Di sini memang sangat dingin dan aku sudah cukup lama menunggu kekasihku di sini. Kau boleh kembali bekerja, sepertinya kau masih harus menjaga kantor ini," ucap Gaara dengan sopan. Penjaga itu hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang tampak menyeringai di balik topeng datar yang selalu dikenakannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah kau pastikan?"

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Sai sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan memberikan jam waktu tersebut ke arah Sai. "Selesaikan secepat mungkin. Waktu kita hanya setengah jam. Ini sudah terlalu malam," ucapanya sembari memasang _hoodie_ jaket yang dikenakannya dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sai hanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera membawa jam waktu itu pergi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

7415963729741231478989632147 1833214789561478963123567412 3698

_Pay attention to your phone_!

_Arrange the number from_ 7-3-5-5-8-3-9-7-5-8.

_Then put away the feeling in the middle, and use it to unlock the identity._

Sakura menatap angka-angka tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sepertinya di sudah lama tidak berhadapan dengan angka-angka selain bilangan biner yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Senyuman sendu terukir di wajahnya saat menatap layar komputer tersebut. Seharusnya dia memecahkan kode ini bersama Ino dan bukan dengan _duo_ Uchiha tersebut. "Ini bukan Ino. Ino tidak akan pernah menggunakan angka-angka seperti ini. Karena dia bahkan sangat membencinya. Dia lebih menyukai permainan kata ketimbang angka seperti ini," ucap Sakura sembari menatap kedua Uchiha tersebut dengan mata yang sangat lekat. "Ini pasti kerjaan orang lain."

Deidara!

Pikir Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan. Karena hanya Deidara yang diketahuinya sangat pandai soal komputer seperti ini. Sasuke membuat deretan angka tersebut menjadi huruf dan tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun. Itachi sendiri sedang sibuk mengartikan arti angka-angka yang terpisah di bawahnya.

"Kalian lupa kalimat pertama. _Pay attention to your phone_! Berarti kita harus memperhatikan ponsel kita. Lebih jelasnya, teka-teki ini berhubungan dengan ponsel kita. Kita disuruh menyusun angka-angka itu dengan urutan yang telah ditentukan. Aku pernah mendapatkan teka-teki seperti ini saat aku masih dalam bangku menengah. Kita hanya perlu memisahkan angkanya sesuai dengan urutan. Ada enam puluh angka dan kita harus memisah-misahnya menjadi gabungan-gabungan yang berbeda. coba kalian pisahkan angka-angka tersebut dengan urutan 7-3-5-5-8-3-9-7-5-8 angka." Sakura tak menatap kedua Uchiha tersebut. Dia hanya menatap lekat pada layar komputer. Sorot matanya kini berbeda dengan sorot matanya yang pertama. Kali ini mata itu lebih menyiratkan rasa antusias dan keingintahuan.

"Yang terbentuk adalah angka 7415963-729-74123-14789-89632147-183-321478956-1478963-12356-74123698. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Sakura.

"Perhatikan angka pada ponselmu!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan mengambil ponselnya lalu memperhatikan ponsel itu dengan lekat. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai lebar. "Aku tahu maksudmu."

"Menggunakan alur angka yang tertera secara berurutan dengan angka yang ada pada tombol-tombol angka pada ponsel kami. Cerdik sekali," ucap Itachi sembari menyeringai tipis. Tak disangkanya ternyata Sang Namikaze sangat suka bermain dengan angka.

"7415963, jika kau mengikuti alurnya melalui tombol yang ada di ponsel, maka jari kita seolah-olah berada di angka tujuh lalu ke angka empat dan ke angka satu. Setelah itu menuju angka lima, sembilan, enam, dan tiga. Dan kau memperoleh bentuk dari huruf 'N'.

"729 membentuk huruf 'A'."

"74123 membentuk huruf 'R'."

"14789 membentuk huruf 'L'."

"89632147 akan membentuk huruf 'O'."

"183 selanjutnya membentuk huruf 'V'."

"321478956 huruf 'E'."

"1478963 menjadi huruf 'U'."

"12356 huruf 'T'."

"Lalu angka 74123698 akan membentuk huruf 'O'."

"NARLOVEUTO!" ucap Sakura dengan riang sembari menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Lalu buang perasaan di tengah dan gunakan untuk membuka identitas! Maka kita mendapatkan kata 'NARUTO' setelah membuang kata '_LOVE_' yang merupakan salah satu perasaan manusia. Kita masukkan kata itu untuk membuka kotak ini!"

"A-apa? Na-naruto! Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Bocah polos yang selalu tersenyum lebar itu?" tanya Itachi sembari menatap Sakura dengan lekat. Sasuke pun hanya mampu menyetujui omongan Sang Kakak. Selama ini dia hanya melihat Naruto sebagai sosok yang yang tinggal di bawah naungan Sang Kakak Iblis itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa menilai orang hanya dengan cara menilai orang dari tampang dan sikap. Semuanya akan kelihatan saat kita memasukkan kata kunci ini." Sakura pun memasukkan kata '_LOVE_' pada kotak _password_ tersebut.

Dan?

Layar itu berubah menjadi tampilan seorang bocah yang sedang menyeringai sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya, dan … Itachi sangat mengetahui bocah tersebut.

.

.

"Selamat malam Uchiha! Apa kalian terkejut dengan identitas asli seorang Mr. Joker? Ha—ah, bahkan kau sama sekali tak mengira bahwa orang itu adalah aku, bukan? Woa! Jenius sekali! Asal kautahu … dalam dunia perbisnisan … yang paling malaikat akan menjadi iblis teratas!" ucap Naruto sembari tertawa puas di depan _webcame_ yang terpampang jelas di bagian atas komputernya. "Siapa yang kalian kira menjadi dalang dari ini semua? Kyuu-_nii_? Ah, kalian salah besar! Karena kalian telah salah, maka aku harus menghukum kalian! Tunggu sebentar. Silahkan hitung mundur dari tiga … dua … dan satu..."

.

.

'DUAR'

Baik Itachi, Sasuke maupun Sakura terlonjak kaget saat bunyi ledakan dahsyat tersebut terdengar. Ruangan tempat mereka berada tampak bergetar hebat. Sasuke mengeram kesal dan menatap layar komputernya dimana telah terpampang siarang langsung wajah seorang Naruto. "Apa yang kau mau, sialan? Permainan bodoh macam apa ini? Hah?"

[Aku tidak ingin menjadi tua. Oleh sebab itu aku selalu bermain siang dan malam. Kita tak beranjak tua karena selalu bermain. Maka, nikmatilah permainan itu dan jangan pernah berhenti bermain, U-chi-ha.]

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat mendengar omongan Naruto barusan. Dia sangat mengenal kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang baru saja dia kenal sore tadi. Ucapan badut itu. Badut yang selama ini membuatnya sangat penasaran. Badut bermata biru itu.

[Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Apa kau pernah mengenal sosok ini, Sa-su-ke?]

Sasuke terdiam di tempat saat melihat Naruto yang sedang memakai topeng badut yang ditemuinya sore tadi.

Tak menyangka.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok itu adalah … Naruto.

[Kita bermain untuk mencari kemenangan. Tapi, bukan kemenangan itu yang penting. Tujuan dari permainan itulah yang terpenting.]

[Kau tahu apa tujuanku mengadakan permainan ini?]

.

.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Uchiha menjadi berkeping-keping. Terutama kau … Sa-su-ke~" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan senyuman malaikat yang selalu digunakannya untuk memperlihatkan topeng tertebalnya. "Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai di sini._ Sa_-_ra_-_ba_-_da_ … _my lovely Te_-_me_."

'KLIK'

Naruto mematikan komputernya dengan cepat sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Duduk selama berjam-jam di depan komputer sangatlah melelahkan baginya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya heran saat melihat Shikamaru dan Deidara yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Saham Namikaze telah ditukar dengan milik perusahaan lain."

"Sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang mulai bermain kasar denganku _nee_~, Dei-_chan_?"

Deidara hanya merinding saat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Sepertinya dia baru tahu dengan sifat Naruto yang sangat menyeramkan saat ini. Dia tahu kenapa Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu. Itu karena Deidara tahu bahwa 'orang' itulah yang telah mengacaukan data yang telah diperbaikinya bersama Shikamaru.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke hanya mampu menyerap ucapan Naruto yang terakhir kali dia dengar.

"_Aku ingin menghancurkan _Uchiha menjadi berkeping-keping. _Terutama kau _…_ Sa-su-ke_~"

"_Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai di sini_. Sa-ra-ba-da … my lovely Te_-_me."

Benarkah?

Benarkah sosok yang selama ini selalu dikaguminya dengan kegigihan yang dimiliki sosok itu? Senyuman hangat itu? Perasaan hangat yang dapat menenangkan itu hanyalah kebohongan? Rasa peduli sosok itu hanyalah sebuah dusta belaka?

Sasuke tak mampu berpikir lagi saat ini. Dia terlalu terkejut mengatahui bahwa Naruto yang merupakan iblis teratas adalah badut yang selalu dipandangnya itu. Badut Biru yang mulai … menarik perhatiannya.

"Sial! Kantor utama telah diledakkan oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal. Aku yakin mereka adalah suruhan Namikaze," ucap Itachi sembari memegang pundak Sasuke dengan pelan.

"DIAM! JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN NAMIKAZE DI HADAPANKU!"

Itachi dan Sakura hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku berjanji … permainan yang akan datang adalah permainan terkhir kita, Do-be," batin Sasuke sembari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan penuh emosi dan kekesalan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan wajah yang imut tampak meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Dia menatap layar komputernya dengan lekat. "Akhirnya aku sempat memperbaiki saham Uchiha meskipun telat. Maaf, Dei, aku telah menukar saham Namikaze. Permainan ini belum berakhir bagi Uchiha."

"Sasori! Kau harus cepat keluar sebelum aku meninggalkanmu!"

Sasori berbalik dan menatap seorang bocah berambut bob dengan mata yang berkilau. "Tunggu sebentar, Lee!"

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fanfic yang tertanam ini. Semoga saja masih ada yang mengingatnya meskipun sedikit. Maaf karena author sedikit dalam kesusahan. Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama. Buat yang tetap menunggu fanfic ini, author mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena hanya dengan harapan Anda semua masih mengingat fanfic inilah author kembali meng-update-nya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf!

Oh ya, saya mengucapkan buat para newbie *contohnya seperti author* untuk tetap bersemangat meramaikan fanfic Naruto dengan ide-ide yang sangat cemerlang. Jangan menyerah meskipun mendapat kritikan yang tidak baik. Karena kita memiliki hak dan kewajiban untuk dikritik dan dipuji. Tetap belajar untuk mencari cara penulisan yang benar dan saling berbagi pengetahuan. Author juga berharap ada yang mengkoreksi penulisan author dan memberi masukan kepada author. Terima kasih!

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
